Let Me Know
by Elmrada
Summary: Twelve years after Against the Odds, Ranma and Akane can't understand why their daughter is having so much trouble fitting in at school. Will they realize it's the family name causing the trouble before it's too late?
1. Misfit

**Authors Notes: Eek! After much planning from the publishing of Ch. 9 for Against the Odds, I've finally done it. Here is the third book!**

Let Me Know

Chapter One

"Aiko!" Ranma called up the stairs, "Will you please come down?"

"NO!" She screamed back.

"Aiko! Let's talk about it!"

"I don't want to, Daddy!" Aiko appeared at the top of the stairs. She was close to five foot tall. She had Ranma's black hair. It was oddly curly, sort of like Nodoka's. She was skinny for her age and had great balance. She actually turned out a little pale for being Japanese. Aiko always wore her hair up in a pony tail with a bow to finish it off. She also had bangs that fell over her right eye. Her eyes belonged to Akane, her nose as well. She had the true Saotome look, though.

"Sweetie, it couldn't of been that bad," Ranma told her. She narrowed her eyes in on her father. "How bad was it? Come down and tell me all about it." Ranma offered. Aiko shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Aiko told him again, "I'm going to go train." She stormed off and slammed the door to her room. He heard her stomping around like she did when she was angry. Ranma learned from previous expirences that when Aiko was pissed, it was wise to stay out of her way like Akane. Ranma sighed and ran his hands through his black hair.

"She's going to make my hair turn grey eventually," Ranma mumbled. Twelve years had passed. Ranma didn't know where all the time had gone. He heard a loud thud and looked up, "BE CAREFUL!" He shouted toards the roof. "I hope Akane is home soon." He mumbled. She had recently taken up assisting Dr. Tofu at the doctor's office. Jobs like cleaning, sterlyzing, and filing.

Drager padded down the stairs, book under his arms. He had indeed gone to college when Aiko was two and got a degree in animal science. He was now an assitant in animal surgery at the vet. "What's wrong with Aiko now?" Ranma sighed and looked over his shoulder at him.

"I think she got embarassed at school again," Ranma told him, "I don't know why she's been having so much trouble fitting in. She's a good little girl." They heard a door slam. Aiko stomped down the stairs. She stopped to look at her father and uncle, "Aiko, honey, are you ready to talk about it?"

"No." Aiko said shortly and began for the yard in her workout clothes.

"Aiko, did you take your inhaler?" Ranma followed her out the door. She heaved a big sigh, "I'm just being safe. You know how scary those asthma attacks are. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"I knew I forgot something..." Aiko muttered and brushed past her father and back into the house. She grabbed her inhaler from the dining table where she left it, much to Akane's disapproval. Akane often told her that was not the proper place for it. Aiko gave it a good shake before she puffed the medicine into her mouth.

"Alright, Young Lady." Ranma leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. "Spill. What exactly happened today at school?" Aiko sighed and put her inhaler back onto the table.

"Nothing, Daddy." Aiko told him and began back for the door. Ranma pressed a hand to her shoulder, though, and made her back pedal, "Daddy, really. I want to go training. Alright?" She tried again, but Ranma backed her up, "You're going to make me really angry." Aiko told him, trying her best to hold her temper down. Ranma sighed and knelt down before the girl.

"I'm just making sure you're alright," Ranma told her softly, "I don't want you to be unhappy, Aiko. Is something that Mom can talk to you about?" He asked. Aiko crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, "Hey, look at me." She didn't make a move to do it, "Aiko Saotome."

"Daddy, really..." She looked over at him with big sappy brown eyes, "It's... it's nothing." She heaved a sigh, her bangs falling into her eyes, "I'm okay." She looked into Ranma's eyes now and it reminded him of Akane, whom she was very similar to.

"I'm not so sure," Ranma shook his head.

"Just... leave me alone." She brushed past her father and crossed out towards the dojo. Ranma watched as his little girl slid the door harshly close after her and disappear for probably a rigourus training routine. She often worked herself harder when she was angry. Just like Akane.

"Something is definetly wrong," Drager commented, snacking on an apple. "When's Akane going to be home?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"No idea..." Ranma shook his head. He looked over at his brother who had not yet moved out. He claimed he was going to soon and he was saving up money to buy an awesome house but it had yet to happened. "I hope it's soon."

"Me too," Drager agreed, "She gets pretty scary when she's angry."

...

"I'm home!" Akane called, slipping out of her shoes. She padded down the hallway to see Ranma sitting at the table propped up on his elbows, "Hey." She said, kissing him. There was something wrong. She could tell through the kiss, "What's wrong?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow up, "Where's Aiko?"

"Training," Ranma mumbled. Akane glanced at the clock.

"It's close to eight. Why hasn't she taken her bath yet? She has school tomorrow, Ranma."

"I know." He replied, looking over at her, "You need to go talk to her, though."

"Why?" Akane asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's been upset since she's got home from school. I think someone did something to her again." It wouldn't be the first time someone voiced the thought that Aiko Saotome was lame. They often made fun of her family. She told her parents they made fun of her mother's short hair and Ranma's braid. (She left out that kids knew that Ranma could turn into a girl. They had learned through their parents.) They also teased that her hair was frizzy. Sometimes it did frizz, but only in humidity like other kids. She was also made fun of because she had asthma. The girls teased her in athletics because she was one of the only girls who hadn't developed breasts. (She hadn't told her parents that either.)

"Oh no..." Akane gently touched her cheek, "I'll go see her." Akane crossed to the dojo and heard Aiko's pained cries from pushing herself hard. "She'll give herself an attack doing that..." Akane entered to see Aiko doing high kicks across the dojo, "Aiko..."

"Hi... Mom..." She panted, throwing a punch forward. Her face was a tender red from fatigue. She did more high kicks and even a jump kick. She had Ranma's lightness, giving her the ability to jump high very easily.

"Honey, please stop training." Akane said.

"I'm in the zone, Mom."

"You have school tomorrow, Young Lady. I demand you stop now." Aiko sighed and stopped. Akane tossed a sweat towel at her, which she thanked her for. "You and I need to have a talk." Akane sat criss cross on the floor and patted a spot across from her on the hardwood floor.

"Daddy already tried the same thing," Aiko shook her head, backing up slightly. "I really don't need a talk, Mom, but thanks for the concern." Akane gave her a warning look, "Okay... sorry..." Aiko crossed and sat before her mother.

"Aiko, Sweetie, what's wrong?" Akane asked, softly. Aiko sighed and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mommy..." She croaked. Akane took her hands into her's, "I heard Natsuki saying I was a burden on the gymnastics team..." Aiko lowered her head, "It's probably because they're all seventh graders and I'm only a six grader. They're all thirteen. Teenagers, Mom! I'm just twelve..."

"Aiko, listen to me." Akane tilted her chin up, "Don't listen to what this Natsuki is saying. Maybe she is jealous of your surperior talent in gymnastics. I wouldn't doubt you're a natural. Your father and I are both natural gymnasts. You're going to rock at that meet next week."

"Natsuki... jealous?" Aiko furrowed her brow, "She's so good, Mom! She's way better than I am..." Aiko shook her and looked away.

"Aiko, you're a Saotome." Akane told her, "Do you know what that means?"

"It means that I'm the biggest loser on this planet!" Aiko huffed.

"No, Sweetie," Akane said, surpressed a chuckle about Ranma when he was sixteen. He _could _of been the biggest loser to her. But that was close to eighteen years ago, to Akane's shock. "It means you're very talented. You're fit, well balanced, and have a wonderful personality. Don't let Natsuki or anybody else tell you differently, alright?" Aiko stared back at her mom and saw how serious she was.

"Okay, Mom." Aiko replied and after a moment of thought, she offered a smile. Akane leaned forward and laid a kiss on her daughter's sweaty forehead.

"Alright, Sweetheart. Go take a bath."

...

"So what was that all about?" Ranma asked, shrugging into his pajama shirt. He began buttoning it up and looked over his shoulder at Akane. She was looking in the mirror, carefully trimming her bob cut.

"Some girl was saying that Aiko was a burden to the gymnastics team." Akane replied, "Can you believe how cruel some kids are?"

"Can you believe my own daughter couldn't tell me that." Ranma mumbled.

"Sometimes a daughter just needs her mother." Akane teased. Ranma leaned over her shoulder and they looked into the mirror. Akane gently touched her cheek, "I need to start using something on my face. I'm getting crow's feet."

"I think you look beautiful," Ranma whispered, gently pressing a kiss to her cheekbone, "Just the same as you did eighteen years ago." His moving mouth ticked and sent chills down Akane.

"I love you..." She whispered, melting against him.

"And I love you."

...

The morning came too soon for Aiko. She arose with her wailing alarm at six thirty. Aiko quickly showered, put her hair up, and dressed in her school uniform. At seven she decided to go down for breakfast. Her mother was up, reading a book and eating something premade from the store, since it has long been proven that her mother never learned to cook properly. Sometimes Aiko wished her Aunt Kasumi lived here as full time chef.

"Good morning," Akane smiled over her magazine, "How did you sleep."

"Fine," Aiko replied, entering the kitchen. Ranma was there making himself coffee. Aiko grabbed an apple and shined it on the skirt of Japanese Sailor uniform. She took a crunchy bite into the fruit.

"Mornin'," Ranma said, leaning against the counter and stirring his coffee, "Ready for school?" Aiko meerly shrugged and hopped up onto the counter.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Aiko simply said. After she finished her apple, Aiko went out to the backyard. She felt as peace when she looked up at the cherry blossom tree in her back yard. Since there was an approaching cold season ahead of them, the tree was losing it's beautiful pink flowers. She took in a deep breath.

_"This tree is my favorite out of the entire yard!" Aiko smiled, pointing her chubby finger at it. She was four at the time. Ranma knelt beside her with a big smile. But Aiko could see some sorrow in the smile._

_ "Your grandmother said the same thing," Ranma told her, "She loved this tree the most because it reminded her of freedom and the ability to do great things. I want you to feel the same way your grandmother did about the tree, Aiko." Ranma looked up at the big tree._

_ "Grandma's soul is in that tree, Daddy." Aiko said to his surprise, "I can feel her."_

Aiko opened her eyes to the calling of her mother tell her that she'd better get a move on so she wasn't late. Aiko murmered a small prayer to her grandmother that she never met before she went racing for the house. She slung her leather book bag over her shoulders, bade her parents for well, and began her walk to school alone.

Junior High was nothing like Aiko imagined it. In grade school they made it seem like the coolest thing ever, but in all truth it sucked. The kids were rude and obnoxious and only cared for their social status. Aiko mainly just focused on becoming the greatest martial artist she could become, just like her parents. But even that posed as a challenge for Aiko with all the interupttions.

Aiko often found it fun to balance on the fence. (She was never aware her father did the same thing when he was in school.) She'd scrambled up as fast as possible and hold her arms out as balance. She got better at it every week, but her biggest fear was falling into the water. The only thing she couldn't do was swim. She hated the water ever since she was little and nothing her parents said would make her change her mind. A brick wall finally ended the fence and Aiko leapt onto it, now able to freely walk and thank the unknowns for another beautiful day.

Aiko watched the junior high come into view and she couldn't help but feel disappointed by the end of her walk. She wanted to stay away from the school grounds, but atleast it was a half day since it was Saturday. Aiko leapt onto the ground and entered through the rather large gates. Everyone was in their own cliques. Some glanced over at Aiko as she strolled in, hands clamped over her backpack straps.

"Look, it's Miss Half-Boy," Someone murmered out of earshot of Aiko. The group began sniggering and jabbering over how funny it was that she had a father that could turn into a female.

"She's on the gymnastics team, right?" One of the students asked.

"Yeah. I heard she sucks."

"There's a meet next week, y'know." Another said with a devious smile.

"Sh, sh...! She's coming."

"Hi, Guys." Aiko said, stepping into the group, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," A girl told her, "We were just talking about the gymnastics meet next week. Are you competing, Aiko?" Aiko shuffled her feet for a moment.

"Of course I am," Aiko told her confidently, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm sure you'll do great, Aiko." A girl gave her a clap on the arm.

"Thanks, Mai." Aiko shot her a smile. The bell rang, "Well... I'll see you guys later." Aiko did a small wave before she turned on her heels and began up the school. As soon as she was gone, the group girls broke into laughs.

"We should _so _sabotage her at the meet! Let's make her look like an idiot!"

"We should," A girl agreed.

"She's so weird," One shook her head, tapping her chin, "Why doesn't she have boobs yet like everyone else?"

"I'm tellin' you, Yumi, she's a half-boy." The group broke into guffaws after that comment.

...

Aiko had trouble focusing in English. It was her favorite class since she was so extremely fascinated in the English language and wished one day to travel to America. Aiko's mind kept wondering back to the girl group from earlier. They were all oddly nice to her, almost in a mocking way. She tried to push it to the back of her mind, but it remained right infront.

Aiko sighed and pressed her head into the nook of her arm, giving up on writing the paragraph in english. She groaned into her arm and tapped her pencil against the desk. Many students shot annoyed looks at the disruptive student.

"Miss Saotome," The teacher, Mr. Dasako said, "is something the matter?"

"No, sir." Aiko sat up straight now.

...

Aiko slowly pulled her leotard on. All the girls around her in the dressing room were busy chattering away. They were all dressing for their different sports. Volleyball, soccer, tennis, basketball. Aiko was the only sixth grader taking gymnastics since it was usually reserved for upper classmen, but she got special admission.

Aiko couldn't help but notice all the girls had breasts. Even if they were small, they were something. She looked down to see nothing but a flat chest. It made her feel a little self-conscious, but she quickly rushed out to the gym mats to stretch. She stretched alone while the seventh grade girls cooed over a cute boy they all admired.

She also couldn't help but over hear about a birthday party coming up. It was for Miu Uemasu's birthday party and they'd all been invited. She was a seventh grader on the gymnastics team. She was still in the dress out room, though. Aiko couldn't help but feel left out. She sighed and rubbed her hands through the chalk. She did some upwards stretches before she leapt for the the low bar. She did her spins and felt in her own world. The high and low bars were her favorites and she also seemed to have a special talent for it and her coach saw it. The coach was very excited to have Aiko on the team, since she remembered Akane's time served on the team when she was in middle school and highschool. There was even a plaque engraved with _Akane Tendo: District Tournament AAA Winner 1982 - 1983. _

Aiko did a double flip as she flew through the air and stuck right to the mat without take a small hesitent stagger. She stood there a moment after contact on the mat and stared at the empty bleachers. She could imagine a crowd of people standing and giving her a healthy ovation. Aiko did a small bow.

"SAOTOME!" The coach blew her whistle, snapping her back to reality, "HUSTLE!" Aiko turned to go join her group over by the coach.

"Sorry, Coach," Aiko replied, "Didn't hear you."

...

After practice was over, Aiko was out the door. All the girls in her gymnastics groups were linking arms with their boyfriends who were just getting off of their practice. Aiko trailed behind them, clutching her backpack straps.

"Watch out, Half-Boy!" Two girls roughly shoved her on her arms and rounded past her, laughing. Aiko furrowed her brow, not knowing why they were so rude to her. Aiko gritted her teeth together, not standing to be treated like that.

"HEY!" Aiko barked, her temper getting the best of her, "GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO MY FACE?" The girls stopped and looked at each other, then turned to a fuming Aiko.

"What'd you say to me?" The girl named Kaori growled.

"I said, are you gonna be real and say it to my face. What's your problem?"

"Hah," Kaori looked at her friend, Yuki who was sniggering as well, "You've got a lot of guts, Saotome. I called you a Half-Boy, Misfit. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah," Aiko clenched her hands together, "I kind of do."

"Well, if my father turned into a girl, I'd be a little ashamed as well. I mean, does he have no pride? Does that make your mom a bisexual?" Aiko's face turned red from anger and embarassment.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Aiko screamed.

"Make me!" Kaori hissed, leaning further in. The next Aiko knew, teachers were pulling her off of a screaming and crying Kaori.

...

"Hello?" Akane said into the phone. She cocked it between her shoulder and ear as she washed the dishes, "Hello Principal Takahashi, how can I help you?" She smiled pleasently as she dipped the dish into the suddy water and handed it to Ranma to dry off. "SHE DID WHAT?" Akane gasped, dropping a cup into the sink, making water splash everywhere. "I'll be right there!"

...

"This is completely unacceptable, Miss Saotome," Principal Takahashi was saying. She was leaned forward with a sympathetic facial expression. He looked over at Kaori who had a bloody nose and a swelling bruise on her cheek. "Your parents will be here momentarily, Aiko. We'll then discuss your punishment. Kaori, you are dismissed." The preppy girl slid out of her chair and stalked for the door, "Oh and Miss Satamato... please stop pushing people around. You've brought this among yourself as well." Kaori turned bright red before she darted out the door.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the room thickly like fog. Aiko kept her head lowered, knowing she had done wrong. What Kaori had said, though, was infuriating. How could she speak so ill of her family? The family she loved so much. They didn't even know her is what the most upsetting part of it was. Aiko was sure she was a good person who had a great personality, but apprently she wasn't.

_They don't know me, _Aiko thought, slowly kicking her feet back and forth nervously in the chair. She listened to the ticking of the clock, knowing that any moment her parents would be crossing the threshold. Principal Takahashi was busy scribbling away on a peice of paper. Most likely a punishment slip for Aiko. _Maybe if they tried to get to know me, they'd like me. _Aiko only had one true friend. She had recently gotten moved to a new school, but they saw each other on occasional weekends and holidays. Not to mention they talked over the phone. Other than Emi, Aiko had no friends.

The door opened and Aiko bowed her head further. Principal Takahashi rose and shook hands with Ranma and Akane. The couple then seated themselves in the chairs on either side of a silent Aiko.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Saotome," Principal Takahashi folded her hands together in a business manner, "I'm sure we all know we've gathered. Aiko, would you like to say why."

"No, ma'am..." Aiko muttered.

"Excuse me?" Principal Takahashi leaned forward. Aiko now lifted her head.

"I said no ma'am," Aiko told her.

"Very well," Principal Takahashi sat up very straight now and made eye contact with Akane and Ranma, who were both sick with worry, "Aiko attacked another student. She only had a bloody nose and bruised cheek..."

"It wasn't my fault," Aiko interuppted. Akane set a hand on Aiko's hand to silence her, but Aiko shook her head, "No, really. It wasn't my fault."

"How so, Miss Saotome?"

"Kaori was making fun of me," Aiko replied, "I had to stand up for myself, Principal Takahashi. The schools have always taught us to never let someone put you down because of who are and where you come from. Why am I getting in trouble for a principle you taught me?"

"How was she making fun of you?" The principal questioned. Aiko shrank back now. "Miss Saotome?"

"I'd rather not say," Aiko muttered, "She was just calling me names and making fun of my family name... everything she said, though, was very rude and upsetting. It's not my fault."

"Aiko, what was she saying?" Ranma asked.

"It's not important," Aiko whispered. She looked back up at the principal, "Just give me my punishment, please. I'll be on my way afterwards."

"Alright," Principal Takahashi agreed, "Two days of morning detention at eight a.m. sharp. You'll be working for the teachers until third period. Be prepared to have make up work from your first two periods." She held the punishment slip out to Aiko who glumly accepted it, "Have a nice day."

...

"THIS SUCKS!" Aiko brought her hand down, breaking through the one brick she had set up. That's all her parents allowed her at the moment because Akane had broken her wrist so many times break multiple ones at a time when she was younger, "EVERYONE IS AGAINST ME!" She set another up and broke it.

Aiko turned away from the bricks and wiped away the smallest tear, not sure if she could handle anymore bricks. She heaved a sigh and hunched over a little, "Those girls don't even know me." She began doing punches and kicks. After a little of that, Aiko decided it'd be best if she did laps from the dojo to the cherry blossom tree. She made herself run fast, trying to beat her records each time.

Aiko pushed herself harder, though her muscles begged for a break. Aiko wasn't finished punishing herself, though. She tagged the tree and began back, but quickly came to a haulting stop when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. That's when her breathing shallowed worst and she began gasping for breath. Aiko began across the yard, knowing where her inhaler was. When she made it to the hallway, her heart was thudding harder. Aiko lunged for her inhaler and took a quick puff. After a few moments, it was clear to Aiko the inhaler wasn't going to work.

Tears formed in her eyes from the lack of oxygen. It felt like someone was setting bricks on her chest. With shakey hands she began assembling her nebulizer to get a treatment running. Akane appeared in the doorway and raced to Aiko's side, who by now was flooding the room with her tears.

"It's alright, Aiko..." Akane soothed as she squirted the medicine into the nebulizer. She flicked the switch on and passed it to Aiko. She attatched the oxygen mask to her face and took in the mist. The pain still was causing her to cry, but she was hopeful the nebulizer would do something for her, "You're okay, sweetheart." Akane gently rubbed her back as Aiko continued gasping for air.

"I'm back!" Ranma called, entering with the groceries, "Oh. Aiko, are you alright?" Ranma set the groceries on the table and knelt infront of her. Her gasps got deeper and she shook her head. Her face turned slightly red for a moment before it paled, "Let me get you a paper bag." Ranma reappeared moments later folding the bag over. Akane flicked the nebulizer off and removed the mask. With shakey hands Aiko pressed it to her face and began trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes of this, her breathing began to relax. "See?" Ranma gently flicked a tear from Aiko's face, "It's going to be alright..."

Aiko wished she could believe her father.


	2. Perfection is a Flaw

Chapter Two

Working for the teachers wasn't as difficult as Aiko thought. She was expecting them to lash her and use her as a foot prop in her childish mind, but instead they very sternly told her to sweep, mop, and do everything they would normally do during o soji. Aiko was busy mopping in the back of the room when another teacher came in to speak to the teacher she was working for.

"Are we holding the Math UIL meeting this afternoon?" She asked. The teacher behind his desk looked up from reading the newspaper.

"We don't have enough students." Aiko looked up from her mopping, "Kids just don't do UIL anymore, Aimi. Let alone _math. _It's 2004- the new age." Aimi sighed and shook her head. Aiko stared at the two teachers before returning to her task.

"Hey, you're Aiko Saotome, right?" The female teacher, Aimi, asked.

"Um... yes, ma'am, I am." Aiko replied.

"Are you any good at math?" Aimi put her hands on her hips.

"No," Aiko shook her head, "it's never really been my strong point..."

"That's a shame." Aimi turned back to the male teacher, "Looks like no UIL this year." She stalked back out of the room. Aiko dipped the mop into the bucket and sloshed it onto the floor. She began thinking about how disappointed that teacher seemed. Kids never really did UIL anymore. Aiko hated disappointing people and began wondering how she could better herself at math.

"Uncle Drager is good at math," Aiko muttered to herself, "Maybe he can train me for Math UIL." She heard the rustling of the newspaper from her teacher at the front of the room.

"Miss Saotome, I don't know who you're talking to but please silence yourself."

"Yes, sir."

...

"Another perfect landing, Aiko." The coach praised, taking note of it on her clipboard, "Ready to practice your routine on the floor?" Aiko nodded and began crossing to it, but two members, Fumiko and Rin stepped infront of her.

"Listen up, Saotome," Fumiko narrowed her eyes in on her, "You're makin' the rest of us look bad." Aiko made a confused face and look down at her feet for a moment, before looking back up. "Why don't you calm your game down?"

"Maybe you should try harder." Aiko said, beginning to go around them, but they blocked her. It was easy since Aiko was small for her age. "Look, I need to go practice. Can we talk about this afterwards?"

"No, we can't," Rin hissed, "You're going to go impress her with your gymnastics, too, you little Half-Boy."

"I'm not a Half-Boy!" Aiko yelled and turned away from them, "Just leave me alone, alright? I'm not stepping my game down just because you can't step it up." She harshly said over her shoulder. Fumiko grabbed Aiko's shoulder and spun her around.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO US!" She roared into her face. Aiko slapped her hand away from her shoulder and took a step back.

"Don't touch me!" Aiko growled.

"You don't talk to me like that, You Little..."

"Girls, girls!" The coach stepped between Fumiko, Aiko, and Rin, "What in the world is going on?" She looked between the girls for an answer. Aiko narrowed her brown eyes on Fumiko and Rin.

"Nothing..." Aiko muttered and brushed past them to the practice floor. She took her position and inahled deeply. She nodded off to the coach who started her music. It was a song that deeply inspired Aiko. _American Idiot_ by Green Day.Aiko always wondered if people in America were offended by this song. Aiko also certainly hoped she wasn't an American idiot.

Aiko went off to her running start and just allowed to engulf herself in thoughts. She absolutely couldn't believe those girls. Who did they think they were, demanding her to stop being the best she could be? It wasn't her fault she was born with her parent's natural talent for martial arts and gymnastics. Aiko did a flawlessly landing and immediately sunk back into a series of back handsprings. Aiko finished in a kneel and just remained there, staring up at the empty bleachers. Aiko's shoulders were falling heavily as she brushed her bangs from her eyes. She straightened up a little bit as the coach clapped her hands together.

"You're going to rock, Aiko!" The coach told her. The rest of the gymnastic team glared at Aiko from where they were positioned all over the gym, "You'll probably take us to the District Winnings, just like your mother!" Aiko couldn't help but choke up into tears and bolt from the gymnasium.

...

The walk home was depressing. Aiko was walking on the wall, trying her best to rub the bleary tears from her eyes. Aiko just couldn't understand why everyone hated her so much. She tried to be just like the others, but times were always changing and Aiko was always six steps back. Aiko was like a pawn in play. Two spots forward, one step and suddenly her goal has moved.

Aiko leapt onto the narrow fencing that was growing quite weak. Aiko didn't notice, for she was too busy drowning out the rest of her tears in the nook of her sleeved arm. Aiko couldn't believe the students in her classes. Why did they hate her so much? Why couldn't they just accept her the way she was. Aiko jumped to the ground and stared up at the sky that had approaching grey clouds. Aiko noticed a pattern in the bullying. Whenever she was bullied, something about her family was always brought up. Aiko figured it had to be the Saotome name.

Aiko sighed and fell back against the fence. What could she possibly do about her family? She loved her mom and dad and her uncle a whole lot. But even she knew they were all weird. Her mother apparently had grown up as a hardcore tomboy who hated guys and her father had apparently grown up as stubborn as a mule and completely insenstive to girls. Not to mention he could turn into one. And her Uncle Drager. He'd been sent to the mad-house, been arrested for being abusive to Miss Shampoo, and had even almost prevented her from being born.

"I am lame," Aiko sniffled, roughly rubbing her coat cuff up the side of her face, "And there isn't a thing I can do to change the fact of who I am, who my parents are, or what my last name is." Aiko felt herself plunge even further into a stooped depression. She couldn't tell her parents the reason for her outcasting was because of them. The hurt in their faces... they loved Aiko so much and Aiko knew they thanked God everyday for her because they were against the odds when her mother became pregnant with her. "It's a one way street. You're forever a social outcast, Half-Boy, and Goody Two-Shoe." Aiko kicked a rock and began down the path again, head lowered.

...

Aiko wasn't ready to go home yet. She decided to stop at her Uncle Ono's chiropracting office. When she entered the waiting room, it was dead silent and free of people. Aiko took peace in the silence and kicked her shoes off and slumped her backpack to the ground. Aiko found her Uncle Ono a man of very good wisdom. He usually listened to her problems and she even figured out he spent a long time listening to Akane's issues while she was growing up.

Aiko entered the doctoring area and was relieved to find her mother not working today. She wouldn't be able to seek help from her uncle if her mother was sweeping the room up. However, Uncle Ono wasn't the only person in the room. Aiko's Aunt Kasumi was there as well. She was busy scrubbing a counter, Uncle Ono filling out forms. When Aiko entered they were both very happy to see her.

"Well good afternoon, Aiko!" Kasumi greeted, turning towards her with her swelling belly. Kasumi was pregnant with her third child. Souta and Youko were six and four and most likely at home. Aiko personally couldn't stand those cousins. Aiko was also very displeased to realize she was the oldest cousin by four years. She had an eight year old cousin who belonged to her Aunt Nabiki and Uncle Kuno. (Aiko never met Jean-Paul, for Nabiki and him broke the engagement off at the alter. He flew back to France that night and the two never spoke again. Nabiki is very touchy about the subject and everyone feels it's best that the children do not know of him.) However, Aiko was not sure if she liked Kenzo. He was obnoxious and had too much pride. He often wanted to battle Aiko and prove he was superior but Aiko always told him she didn't want to hurt him. "How are you?" Kasumi asked, breaking Aiko's train of thought.

"Fine, I suppose." Aiko replied, seating herself on a rolley stool. She began spinning herself in circles and stopped to look over at the Tofu family. Kasumi had a concerned look and Dr. Tofu had stopped filling out forms.

"Is there something you need to talk to us about, Aiko?" Dr. Tofu asked, good naturedly. Aiko stiffened a bit, trying her best to keep it all in. She took in an uneven breath and sheepishly shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't I come and visit my loving aunt and uncle?"

"We know you love us and we love you, Dear." Kasumi said, maternally, "but what is really wrong?" Aiko's bottom lip began trembling and she furiously rubbed at her eyes, claiming that her allergies were acting up, "Oh, Aiko..."

"All the kids at school don't like," Aiko said, tears flooding her face, "What is wrong with me? I did I do wrong, Aunt Kasumi? I'm a winning member of the gymnastics team and I'm friendly to everyone! Why doesn't anyone like me?"

"I'm sure _someone _likes you," Kasumi told her, "Not everyone can possibly hate you." Aiko shook her head and dumbly rubbed the tears from her cheeks.

"Wanna bet?"

"You know..." Kasumi scraped herself a stool up as well, "Your mother had the same problem when she was in Junior High, Aiko. I know it's scary right now, but I told her that it's just because everyone is trying to find their place in the world. They're trying to figure out where they are the most helpful. I promise you in a few months, everyone will be a little more accepting."

"Mom told me the same thing," Aiko croaked, "I wish they'd all hurry up and like me... they can be really brutal and mean." Aiko told them.

"Your mother told me you got punished because you attacked a girl."

"It wasn't my fault!" Aiko claimed again, pressing her hand to her collar bone, "She was saying awful things to my family's honor and calling me names. I had to defend myself."

"Where were they calling you?" Dr. Tofu asked, leaning in.

"I'd rather not say..." Aiko lowered her eyes, "You'll tell my parents."

"Aiko, if we don't know what they were calling you, then how do we know it was worth resorting to physical violence about?" Kasumi asked.

"As long as you promise not to tell my mom and dad." The couple exchanged looks before slowly nodded, "They were calling me a Half-Boy. They all do." There was a silence in the office before suddenly, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu had engulfed her in hugs.

...

"You're home late," Akane noted, seeing it was close to six, "Did you lose track of time of practice?" She leaned over, kissing her daughter's head. Aiko shook her head and offered a weak smile.

"I went to go visit Aunt Kasumi and Uncle Ono," Aiko told her.

"How's the pregnancy doing?" Akane asked.

"She's gotten big, that's for sure." Akane laughed before gently patting her head.

"Go wash up, Dear. Dinner will be ready in a few moments," Aiko shot her a worried look, "Uncle Drager is cooking." Aiko now looked relieved and bounded up the stairs. She changed into nromal clothes and stared at herself in her full-length body mirror. She turned to the side to get a look at her chest. It was definetly flat.

"Maybe that's why no one likes me," Aiko muttered to herself, checking herself from a different prespective, "Maybe it's because I don't have boobs." Aiko looked in her closet, but then remembered she owned no bras. Aiko decided that when her mother came up to tuck her in, as she loved doing, she would bring up the topic of buying her a bra.

"Aiko! Dinner!" It was her Uncle Drager's voice that drew her away from the full body mirror. Down the stairs she went, skipping some on the way. She entered the room and seated herself across from her mother and father and beside Drager. As they ate, Drager told a very sappy story about a dog that passed on during surgery.

"So, Aiko," Ranma looked over at his beautiful daughter, "How was gymnastics today? Did you do another flawless routine?" Hearing such wonderful compliments about her gymnastics made her want to break into tears again, but she was determined to hold it together. The images of the team member's angry faces flashed through Aiko's mind and the blur of being spun around to face a seething Fumiko frightened her.

"Um, yeah." Aiko replied, "I guess so. The coach said it was better than yesterday." Drager snorted at this.

"How could you be getting any better?" Drager asked, "Aiko, you're already perfect at gymnastics. Sounds like you need a coach who realizes this. You could be in the olympics."

"Well, let's be..." Aiko began, feeling more crack under her poker face.

"It's true," Akane interuptted, "Aiko, you have the wonderful Saotome gift of gymnastics. I hope the whole school realizes this when you've won more gold medals that what your neck can support."

"Mom, really..."

"Don't put yourself down," Ranma said, pointing his chopsticks at her, "You know you're good, Aiko. Don't be afraid to flaunt it a little bit. Don't be too full of yourself, but let on that you're proud to be a perfected gymnast. It takes years or sometimes even a lifetime for someone to even think of believing they've perfected their gymnastics. But, you? You were born perfected."

"I wasn't..."

"Aiko Saotome," Akane smiled modestly at her, "Come on, admit it. You've got the skills and talent. I'm sure the whole team is grateful to have you aboard."

"NO!" Aiko slammed her chopsticks onto the table, rattling the china dishes, "Would someone please just... _listen _to me?" She took a deep breath. "I'm not perfected. I still have a long way to go. Alright?"

"There's always room for improving," Ranma agreed, "but you really don't need any, Aiko. You've just about completed your trainings being the best that you can be." That finished Aiko off. She felt any cool she had left evaporate. Her stomach began churning, thinking about the horrid insults her team tells her. Aiko felt hot tears blur her vision and her lip began trembling again.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Aiko screamed and she raced from the room.

...

"Aiko!" Ranma beat on the door, "Open this door right now!"

"NO!" Aiko screamed, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

"She's right, Ranma." Akane gently set her hand on his shoulder, "We don't understand. Why do you think she hates being complimented? What could possibly make her think she's anything less than what she is?"

"I don't know," Ranma replied, running a hand through his hair, "But I'm going to figure out. I can't stand by knowing my daughter isn't getting sized up short. Aiko!" Ranma turned back around, "Let's talk about it, Sweetheart!"

"Daddy..." Aiko sighed from the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!" Ranma rolled his shoulder and bit his tongue. He wanted to kick the door in. He knew he could easily do that, but how happy would that make Aiko? She could drop kick him in a second. Aiko enjoyed her alone time and her privacy and to kick her bedroom door in that gave her privacy? He might as well be buying a grave plot for himself.

"Let's just give her time to cool down," Ranma offered.

"Sounds like a good idea," Akane agreed.

...

By eleven thirty Aiko still hadn't come out of her room. Akane set a small tray up containing Aiko's favorite. Tea with sugar cubes (Aiko claimed it was highclass). She began crossing for the stairs.

"Oh, so that's how you're gonna win her over?" Ranma teased from watching the T.V. Akane poked her tongue at him and shrugged gently.

"Sure. Anything to calm her down." Akane melodramatically sauntered out of sight. She gently padded up the stair case and came to her old bedroom that now belonged to Aiko, "Aiko, sweeheart, would you please open the door? I brought you something up. You must be hungry." After a few moments, Akane heard rustling and the click of the door. Aiko slowly opened it, but not wide enough for Akane to squeeze through.

"Is Daddy with you?"

"No."

"Good," Aiko opened the door wider. Akane entered and set the tray on her desk. Aiko clambered onto her bed. She was now in her pajamas. Akane dropped a sugar cube into the tea and passed the cup to Aiko, who thanked her and blew the steam away.

"Sweetie, can you tell me what's going on?" Akane asked from the desk chair.

"You and Daddy already know I'm having trouble fitting in," Aiko replied, sipping her warm tea, "That's it. I'm tired of being secluded. But maybe you and Aunt Kasumi were right. After a few months, maybe everyone will be most understanding." Aiko shrugged lightly, "I guess I just kind of had a meltdown."

"We all have those occasionally," Akane assured her, "Just, Aiko, why aren't you giving yourself credit for your gymnastics. You knwo you're good. Stop down sizing yourself. Your team is very glad to have you."

"No they aren't, Mom..."

"The coach said..."

"The _coach_, Mom. Not the other members. The coach. She's the only one happy to have me aboard." Aiko told her, "I really don't want to talk about the gymnastics team, though. Okay?"

"But if someone is being mean to you." The look from her daughter silenced her. Aiko looked very stern about not wanting to talk about it anymore, but behind the very serious brown eyes, she saw the fear of talking about it. Aiko would never admit it, but Akane could see through her daughter's protective walls.

"I had something else I wanted to talk to about, Mom."

"Anything, Aiko."

"Can you... um..." Aiko didn't realize this was going to be an embarassing question. Her face tinged pink and she coughed awkwardly, "Can you take me to go buy... a... bra...?"

"A bra?" Akane repeated. Slowly a smile grew across her face, "Of course! Oh, Aiko, you're turning into a lady." This made Aiko turn even more scarlet. Akane leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead, "We can go tomorrow afternoon, so don't practice too long, alright?"

That wasn't going to be an issue with Aiko.


	3. Aiko vs Misaki

Chapter Three

Bra shopping proved to be more embarassing to Aiko than what she was ready for. Her mother strolled in and out of the aisles, offering different bras of different designs and styles to Aiko. She turned scarlet and shook her head.

"Honey, I can't read your mind," Akane told her, "You're going to have to tell me what you had in mind." Aiko picked at her nail for a moment, glancing around to make sure none of her school mates were around.

"I just want a white one, Mom."

"Just a white one?" Akane arched her eyebrows, earning a nod from Aiko, "Okay, sweetheart, that's not a problem." Aiko followed her mother to the bras and pulled a pure white one off the rack.

"No," Aiko shook her head.

"What's wrong with it?" Akane asked, looking at it herself.

"I don't like the bow," Aiko pointed to the small girly decoration in the center.

"I promise you, you won't find a bra without a decoration." Akane replied.

"Watch me," Aiko said, confidently. She began shifting through all the bras on the shelf while her mother smiled at her by afar. She was admiring how much she took after her father in confidence and pride.

"Well, don't take long, Aiko." Akane called over a rack, "We don't want to make your father wait _too_ long." While Akane and Aiko did some mother daughter shopping, Ranma decided to check out the video store for anything that struck an interest and Aiko hoped he bought _InuYasha. _Aiko wasn't one for anime, but that series had struck her interest and her parents knew.

"I found one!" Aiko claimed, pulling it off the rack. She presented it to her mother. Akane simply chuckled through and took the under garment into her own hands and smiled at her daughter.

"Aiko, this is a sports bra. You need a real bra."

"Well... what's the difference?" Aiko knitted her brow together.

"A sports bra is for girls exercising that have breasts," Akane told her, hanging the bra back up, "We'll buy you a sports bra when you're fourteen or so." Aiko turned away from her mother, looking down at her flat chest.

"Okay." Aiko replied, strolling back to the white bra with the small bow on it, "I guess this one will have to do. It's not like anyone will be seeing it." Aiko took it down from the rack and looked at it. She remembered in the dressing rooms seeing the girls in their sports bra. "Mom, can I ask you something?" Aiko asked as she passed the bra to Akane.

"Anything at all," Akane replied, setting the bra in the arm basket.

"Why don't I have boobs like all the other girls in the gymnastics club?"

"Well..." Akane trailed off for a moment, "you've exercised so hard, Aiko, that you just haven't developed yet. Girls who train harder don't get womanly features until they are close to fifteen or sixteen. Does that make sense?" Aiko shook her head, "Sweetheart, think of it like this: Have you hit puberty yet?"

"I don't think so," Aiko said after a moment of thought.

"You haven't," Akane confirmed, "You have to remember that those girls are a year or even two years older than you. They may have breasts because they hit puberty already. But it's alright, sweetie, you'll hit puberty soon enough."

"But why haven't I hit puberty yet?" Aiko asked, "Am I weird?"

"Not at all," Akane chuckled lightly, "I bet you train harder than all the other girls on the team. That's probably why you haven't hit puberty yet." Aiko and her mother now strolled down the aisles, towards the cash registers.

"How do you know you've hit puberty?"

"I'll tell you when it happens, Sweetie." Akane said, taking her daughter's hand.

"You'll be able to tell?" Aiko's eyes grew wide and Akane saw the naïve side of her. Akane nodded and set the bra up for the female cashier to check it out. Akane let go of Aiko's hand and began signing the check out for the cashier.

"First bra?" The woman asked. Aiko's mouth grew dry and face became red.

"Um... y... yes..." Aiko nodded.

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks..." Aiko whispered. Akane thanked the cashier after handing the check off, grabbed the bag and Aiko's hand, and they headed out the door. They found Ranma in the video store staring at the back of a case for a horror movie.

"Hey, how'd mother-daughter shopping go?" Ranma teased.

"Just fine," Akane nudged back, "You aren't thinking about buying that are you?"

"Why not?" Ranma shrugged.

"Ranma, Aiko can't watch that." Akane pointed to the R-rating on the back of the case, "Let's get something the whole family can watch." Aiko climbed up on a stool that was meant for the higher shelves and leaned over her father's shoulder, leaning on him.

"I wanna watch it."

"Aiko, it's probably too scary," Akane told her.

"Let her watch it, 'Kane. If she gets scared it's her own fault, huh Aiko?"

"Right, Daddy!" The family shared a short laugh.

"Why don't you pick out a movie for yourself, Aiko?" Akane suggested. Aiko eagerly agreed and quickly travelled down the aisles to find the new InuYasha movie. She rounded each aisle, mumbling about how the anime section was in an inconvient spot. She suddenly ran into the back of someone, though

"Oh, sorry!" Aiko called, rubbing her forehead, "I wasn't paying attention." The girl turned around and Akane was shocked to see Fumiko. She was with Rin and Hitomi, also members of the gymnastics club, "Oh... hi guys." Aiko tried her best to sound enthusiastic about seeing them.

"Saotome," Rin nodded off to her, "What's a dork like you doing at a place like this?" She asked, crossing her arms. Always in a bad mood it seemed to Aiko. Aiko rolled her eyes.

"I'm here for the same reason as everyone else, but good to see you too."

"Aren't you supposed to be showing us up?" Hitomi bitterly spat, "The meet is tomorrow!"

"I know," Aiko replied, "And I'm ready. Are you?"

"Of course!" All three answered at the same time.

"What, do we need more practice?" Fumiko growled.

"That's not what I said," Aiko countered, "Don't put words into my mouth."

"Whatever, Half-Boy."

"What did I say about calling me that?" Aiko hissed, "I am _not _a Half-Boy!"

"Oh, come off it," Hitomi examined her nails for a moment, "If you're a full girl, then where are your boobs?" She pointed at Aiko's very flat chest and the other two girls snickered in response.

"It's a sign I must train harder," Aiko replied very proudly, "Girls who practice harder develop later." The girls now looked very threatening and Aiko thought for a moment they were going to attack her and drag her by the ankles to the very pits of Hell itself.

"You-" Hitomi pointed a harsh finger at her, "do _not _insult us! We are your upper classmen and for that, you will bow down to us! We are the leaders of this gymnastic group! Not some stupid Half-Boy who just figured they could waltz in and own the place. You got that, Saotome?"

"I don't take orders from you," Aiko narrowed her eyes in on Hitomi.

"No, you didn't!" Rin squealed, "Did you just talk back to the _captain_?"

"Captain?" Aiko repeated, confusion clouding her big brown eyes, "Hitomi isn't the captain..."

"Hitomi Satoshi," Fumiko rattled off, as if Aiko was stupid, "That's a penalty."

"But you were being mean to me first!" Aiko accused. The girls gasped in fake unison. Fumiko's face turned bright red in anger, Rin began seething, and Hitomi looked like she was ready to break a wall down.

"Saotome, I'd watch my back if I were you!" Rin leaned in on Aiko, towering over her, "You've insulted the entire Furikan Middle School gymnastics club! Don't expect your time on the team to last!"

"Yeah!" Fumiko chipped in, "We can easily terminate your prescence!"

"We definetly don't need some stupid sixth grade _Half-Boy_!" The words stung deep to Aiko and she was ready to cry. It felt like someone just dropped something heavy onto her and then kicked dirt in her face.

"But I wasn't... I didn't..." Aiko sputtered uselessly.

"You're going to make it worse for yourself," Rin declared, crossing her arms over her chest, "Now get out of her sight and we might think to spare your place on the team." Aiko high tailed it out of there and to the next aisle over. She heard the laughter of the small group, the high fiving of hands, and then moving on as if nothing happened.

Aiko took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself from what just happened. Tears misted in her eyes but she fought against them, refusing to give anyone the sastifying feeling of tears. Aiko quickly wiped her eyes free of tears. A few moments later her father appeared by her side.

"Got a movie yet?" Aiko looked up at him, then all around the aisle. She resorted to shaking her head, knowing her voice wouldn't work if she tried. "Well, I figured you'd want this one." Ranma presented to her the _InuYasha _movie. Aiko's smile returned to her face and she took the case into her hands.

"Thanks, Daddy." Aiko beamed up at her father, who in return, kissed her forehead, lightly.

...

"Time to take a break!" Ranma declared entering the dojo later that evening. Aiko lifted her head awkwardly from the hand stand she was doing. Ranma grabbed her ankles and effortlessly lifted his daughter up. She broke into giggles.

"Daddy! Stop!" Aiko giggled, all the blood rushing to her face, "Put me down! Put me down!" He layed her down softly on her back and knelt beside her. She was gathering her breath. That's when Ranma attacked her to tickle her, "DADDY! OHHH! IT TICKLES!" Aiko screeched, rolling around, her face growing more red, "STOP! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!"

"Do you hereby surrender?" Ranma teased, still tickling her.

"I... I... HERE.. HAHAHA! HEREBY SURRENDER! HAHAHA!" Aiko guffawed. Ranma gently layed her down, then sat down beside her. "Hey, Daddy..." Aiko twindled her thumb for a moment.

"Yes?" He looked over at his daughter and swallowed down the flowing fatherly love he felt for her. She was a miracle to him and he thanked everything he could think of for giving him to her. She started out as a ghostly girl he saw when he was sixteen, to his beautiful twelve year old daughter when he was thirty-five years old.

"Can you tell me what Grandma was like?"

"Again?"

"Please?" Ranma smiled gently and nodded. Aiko scooted in and leaned against her father's arm, "I like hearing about Grandma. She sounds a lot like me." Ranma chuckled.

"You're actually a lot like your grandmother," Ranma agreed, "You're a lot like your mother, but I can see my mom in you. My mother was a free spirited woman who only wanted the best for everyone. She often put other's before herself and wanted me to become a man of all men."

"And you did, right?" Aiko asked with big naïve eyes.

"I did," Ranma confirmed, "I married your mother, inherited the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and had you."

"Why didn't I meet her?"

Ranma now let out a heavy sigh, just thinking about it. "She died the day you were born, Aiko. She had lung cancer and it began acting up a few months before you were born. Do you know what the most amazing part of it all was?"

"That I was born at 7:06 p.m," Aiko replied.

"And she died at 7:06 p.m," Ranma said, "Somehow, you two were connected."

"I wish I knew her," Aiko looked down at her toe, scrunching them up for a moment, "I just think we could have so much in common... Like sewing. Did Grandma like to sew?" Ranma nodded and he began thinking about how well Aiko and Nodoka both sewed compared to Akane.

"Well, just know she'll be looking over you at the gymnastics meet tomorrow." Ranma leaned in and kissed her forehead.

...

"Next up on the high bar: Aiko Saotome!" Aiko stepped onto the mat and shuffled her feet several times. She took in a deep breath and glanced among the crowd. They were all staring at her in anticipation. The judge's were eyeing her with hawk beady eyes, ready for her to jump for the bar. Aiko closed her eyes for a moment and thought of her grandmother.

She didn't know how, but suddenly her hands were connected with the bar. Aiko concentrated deeply, doing spin after spin, trying her hardest to get everything perfect. She did a leap through the air and caught the bar again, earning modest applause from the audience. She ignored it, though, speeding up slightly, eagered to finish with a bang.

Suddenly, she heard, "HALF-BOY! HALF-BOY!" Aiko's hand slipped as she choked on her spit. Aiko fell flat on her stomach, the air blowing straight out of her. Aiko cringed, knowing the pain of falling really fast onto the mat. It didn't even feel like she was hitting the mat when she did fall like that. "Stupid Half-boy! You're boring and have no curves! You don't look like a girl! You look like a big chunky boy!"

"Stop it!" Aiko finally managed, climbing to her knees and holding her stomach, "You messed me up! You ruined all my chances for a medal!" That's when she spotted Fumiko, Rin, and Hitomi standing at the front of the gymnastics team.

"You don't need a medal, Half-Boy!" Hitomi spat bitterly, sauntering up. She knelt before Aiko, "You don't need to be any better. No need to practice, Sweetie, you're already there. Infact, you need to just leave the team." She smiled and looked down for a moment, laughing slightly, "ALLOW ME TO _HELP!"_ Hitomi reared her fist back and it came flying for Aiko.

"NO!" Aiko screamed, bolting upright. She was sitting in her quiet room that used to belong to her mother. She hugged the covers close to her, looking at all around. Her eyes lay on the clock to see it was around two a.m. Aiko rubbed the tears from her eyes. She exhaled unevenly, "Just a dream... just a dream..." Aiko climbed out of bed and leapt up onto her desk. She eased the window open and leapt out. She silently grabbed onto the roofing and scrambled ontop. Her parents didn't like it when she climbed on the roofing, especially at night, but Aiko needed air.

Aiko looked across the silent neighborhood. The cool wind whistled in her ears and she looked down on the cherry blossom tree. The branches were swinging wildly in protest of the wind. Aiko looked up at the stars that were twinkling brightly. She finally decided to seat herself and hug her knees. Aiko began reflecting on herself. Sure she had no breasts, but tomorrow, before she was called out of school to go to the St. Bacchus School, she was going to stuff the new bra she got and make sure to let the girls know she had finally developed.

Aiko saw a shooting star which made her eyes brighten up a little bit. She smiled and leaned forward, closing her eyes. _I wish I could be accepted just like everyone else. _Aiko thought that that was a reasonable request. She then just kind of sat there, wondering what to do next. She was wide awake but could stand to sleep at the same time. Aiko took in the clean air and leaned her head back, her black curls framing her pale-ish face. The night was so pleasent...

"I thought we said no climbing on the roofs." Aiko quickly staggered to her feet and turned, holding her fists out in a fighting stance. She relaxed when she saw it was her father, who was wearing a cheeky grin.

"Oh, Daddy..." Aiko rubbed the back of her head, "I can explain..."

"Another nightmare?" Ranma asked, cocking an eyebrow up at her. Aiko nodded, "I had a lot of those when I was younger, too." Ranma told her, "I could understand you wanting fresh air. Just next time, try the front door."

"I didn't want to wake you or mom," Aiko explained, "It was easier to climb up onto the roof. You can understand that, right? Didn't you and Mom come up to the roof a lot when you were younger."

"Yeah," Ranma nodded, remembering when Akane was recovering from Drager's kidnapping. Close to eighteen years ago. She climbed onto the roof because it felt nice out, though she really just needed to relax. Or when she ripped open the tearing in her uterus when she climbed the roof. "But not after two in the morning and before a gymnastics tournament."

"I forgot about that." Aiko admitted, "I'll go to bed, then. I have to get up in a few hours." Ranma easily crossed to her and knelt to her level.

"Have you been okay?"

"Yeah." Aiko nodded and offered a smile, "I'm fine, Daddy."

"I don't want anything to be wrong."

"Nothing is."

...

Aiko was getting dressed when she saw her bra in her closet. She thought for a moment, snagged it off the hanger, and dodged into the bathroom. She quickly put it on, after a little bit of trouble. She grabbed some tissue paper after that and looked into the mirror. She took in a deep breath and began shoving the tissue paper into it. When she pulled her school uniform back on, she had two small bumps on her chest. Aiko admired herself and took her knit sweater and shrugged into it, buttoning it up.

"AIKO! HURRY! YOU'LL BE LATE!" Akane called, snapping her from her reflection. Aiko grabbed her backpack and skipped down the stairs. Her mother pecked her cheek lightly, "Have a good day, Honey. We'll be there for the gymnastics meet. At one right?" Aiko nodded in response, "Alright. We'll see you then." Akane gently pat her back, "Oh! Are you wearing your bra, Sweetie?" Aiko turned bright scarlet, "Sorry, Aiko. Have a good day." Her mother giggled.

When Aiko made it to school, she had time to spare. She unbuttoned her sweater and settled up a tree. She grabbed her English Textbook and stuck her nose into it. Little did she know, word had spread about Aiko having something protruding from her chest.

"Guys! Guys!" A girl went skidding into her small group. She panted for a moment, "Aiko... Saotome... has _boobs_!" The group gasped, even the boys. They looked over their shoulders at Aiko who was studying the English language.

"No way, Kaori!" A girl named Hikaru accused, "They can't just sprout over night!" She rolled her eyes and narrowed in on Aiko. Aiko stretched and leaned against the tree. Hikaru gasped sharply, "Oh my gawd! You're right!"

"Told you!" Kaori countered back, "They must be implants!"

"Implants?" Miu's brow creased together, "She's a gymnast. She can't get implants. It'll knock her balance off. I would know. My sister was in gymnastics and now her boobs are _tiny_. That's why I didn't do it."

"C'mon, Guys..." The only boy of the group, Yuudai, said, "So, she has boobs now. Big whoop." All the girls narrowed their eyes in al Yuudai, who gulped audibly, "She isn't that weird, is she?"

"SHE'S CRAZY!" Kaori threw her arms up.

"Please don't tell me you've never heard of the Saotome family," Hikaru sighed.

"I haven't..." Yuudai shook his head. Miu groaned.

"Her mother was a district winning gymnast. Y'know, Akane Tendo?"

"I've heard of her," Yuudai growled, "You said the _Saotome _family."

"Her father is that martial arts instructor, Ranma Saotome," Kaori said.

"Who?" Yuudai showed an annoyed look.

"That man that can turn into a female," Miu explained, "My mom says he's the biggest pervert in the whole world!" The other girls agreed, "That's why Aiko Saotome is so weird! I heard her uncle was thrown into the nut house!"

"I heard that, too!" Hikaru agreed energetically, "Who told you that?"

"Rin," Miu replied.

"Me too."

"She looks alone..." Yuudai muttered, glancing over at Aiko. "She's kind of cute."

"You're _kidding _right, Yuudai?" Kaori gave him a dead look, "Remember you're in a relationship with Sayuri! She gave you a second chance, Mister!" Yuudai rolled his eyes at this, "Hey!"

"She gave _me _a second chance?" Yuudai stuck his thumb to his chest, "Is that what she told you?" There was silence, "That's what I thought." Yuudai looked back over at Aiko, who was packing her backpack up now. "Why do you guys hate her?"

"She's weird!"

"She's a Half-Boy!"

"She's a show off!"

Yuudai glared over at the girls, "Don't judge a book by their cover." His eyes narrowed in on Miu, who said she was a half-boy, "Are you _really _going to judge her because of her father's... err... problem? I think she's in my math class. I'm going to talk to her."

"Yuudai, you can't!" Kaori wailed, "She'll probably turn you into a girl!"

"I can't believe you three!"

...

Aiko caught wind of the boobs. It made her heart race and she felt sick about wanting to try the boobs out. She quickly located a bathroom and hid in the stall. She reached into her shirt and began ripping the paper out. She then unlatched the bra and stuffed it into her backpack. When she looked in the mirror she was back to flat Aiko. She sighed. She didn't want to lie about having boobs but she wanted them badly. Maybe her mom was right. Just wait for nature to do the trick.

The walk to math was long and lonely. She kicked her feet around and when she shuffled in, someone was actually sitting beside the desk she always chose. It was a boy with olive skin. He had black hair that was perfectly trimmed and the biggest, roundest eyes she had ever seen. He could almost pass as an American with dark hair. She cleared her throat and seated herself beside him.

"Hi," He said with a smile.

"Hello." Aiko replied dryly.

"I'm Yuudai Takurashii. You're Aiko Saotome, right?"

"Yeah... I am," Aiko looked over at him, "Do you mock me?"

"What?" He looked startled by the question.

"Everybody else does. Why would you be talking to me if you aren't going to?"

"Surely _everybody _doesn't mock you," Yuudai shook his head.

"It's true," Aiko stated, pulling out a fresh peice of paper, "I won't be surprised."

"I've heard a lot about you," Yuudai said, looking down at his desk, "I don't want to be like everyone else, though. They judge you without knowing you. I want to be your friend first." He offered her a smile. Blood rushed to Aiko's face.

"Re... really?" Aiko choked, flattered, "That's very nice of you." He beamed wider and Aiko felt light headed. His smile was so dazzling and inviting. His teeth clean and white and straight. No braces or no signs of ever having them. His brown eyes reflected the world. Aiko hid under her bangs.

"So, whaddya say? Friends?" He held his hand out. Aiko quickly wiped her hand on her skirt before firmly shaking his.

"Friends."

...

Aiko pulled into her leotard and pulled over the school jacket and sweatpants. The other girls were silent, preparing themselves. Aiko assumed the journey to the St. Bacchus school was going to be silent as well.

As soon as Aiko left though, the girls broke out into loud chatter.

"Where'd her boobs go?" Hitomi asked, smacking away on her gum.

"Maybe they were fake," Rin suggested.

"What a fake," Fumiko glared at the door.

"Girls, let's let it go." Sadako said, "We have a tournament we have to win."

"We'll get her later," Fumiko muttered under her breath.

...

Aiko began towards the front of the school, remembering the coaches said that's where to meet. However, someone called her name after her. She looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Yuudai.

"I'm glad I caught up with you," He smiled brightly at her, "I wanted to wish you good luck." He bowed slightly towards her, meaning an honorable gesture. Aiko's cheeks burned furiously pink.

"Um... thanks, Yuudai." Aiko muttered, gently brushing her hair from her face, "That really means a lot." He straightened up, "Only my parents really say that to me. No one has ever bowed to me before."

"It's the politest thing to do," Yuudai told her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Aiko breathed, "See ya tomorrow..." Yuudai brushed past her to get to his next class. Aiko felt light in her legs. She began her walk towards the coaches walking on clouds. She'd never had such a nice friend besides Emi. Cross that. She's never had a nice _boy _friend before in her life. Maybe she could talk her parents into letting Yuudai come over to hang out. Aiko usually spent her Sunday's off alone practicing. Her family wasn't too religious and she hoped Yuudai wasn't either so he could come over. Maybe they could be study-buddies. She then began wondering what made Yuudai become compelled to be her friend. She could always ask him later. Friends could ask each other anything.

...

"There she is!" Akane pointed as Aiko stepped out onto the floor. She stretched up and down for a moment, then took her spot in the corner of the outlined area of the large gymnastic routine mat. She struck a pose and awaited her music.

"What song did she do?" Ranma leaned over whispering.

"She wouldn't tell me," Akane replied, "She likes surprising us."

A rock song broke out and Aiko did a charge forward. She leapt, landing lightly on her hands and began into her routine. Ranma and Akane looked at each other, very confused. The song was in english and they couldn't understand.

"What song is that?" Ranma looked up at the PA system as if it could answer her, "I can't understand it. Do you think Aiko can?" Ranma looked over at Akane. She simply shrugged, "I wonder if Aiko knows the English."

Aiko did her bounces, completely ignoring what she did. It felt almost like a second instinct to her. She did a flawless back handspring while her mind wondered off to Yuudai. She was so excited to have a new friend. She landed and stared up into the bleachers that now had a cheering crowd in it. Aiko smiled up into the crowd, did the gymnastics bow, which was really a stretch in the air in gratitude. She then walked off. Her coach threw her a towel and gave her a pat on the back. The other girls glared at her from the bench.

"Good score," Akane whispered, leaning forward. The number finally came up for Aiko and Akane gasped in delight, "A 8.768! That's almost perfect!" Ranma and Akane clapped for their daughter. Aiko however did not look vey happy as she sat at the end of the bench by herself.

The other girls scooted away from her as if she had a dangerous disease. Aiko sighed roughly and focused on some girls from the St. Bacchus team. Maybe they would be nicer than the girls on her own team. However, someone snapped a streamer at Aiko, grabbing her wirst and yanking her forward. The girl guffawed loudly. She had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

"Ow!" Aiko pulled her wrist away, rubbing it, "What was that for?"

"You are a threat!" The girl shouted, rather loudly, "You're Aiko Saotome, correct?" Aiko simply nodded, "Do you know who I am?" She leaned in slightly.

"Um, no...?" Aiko shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"Fool!" The girl snapped her streamer at her, "I am Misaki Kuno, your second cousin!" The girl thundered over her, "How do you not know who I am?"

"Oh, you're Uncle Kuno's neice, right?"

"YES, YOU FOOL!" Misaki screamed, "You're a block of cheese like your father!"

"Hey! Don't insult my father!" Aiko growled.

"You've got yourself some competition! I will not be defeated easily, Aiko!"

"That's my girl!" Aiko looked over her shoulder to see a similiar woman cheering from the stands. She was actually sitting beside her parents, who looked miserable because of it. "Mommy loves you! Crush that Saotome!"

"I will, Mommy!" Misaki blew kisses to Kodachi. She then glared over at Aiko, "Prepare to lose, Saotome!" Aiko's brow creased together, "Well, say something! A witty comeback! Oh wait, you're a Saotome!"

"My last name has nothing to do with it!" Aiko stomped her foot, "I'll show you! I'll beat you to your knees and have you begging for mercy, You Stubborn Mule!" Misaki looked amused by this.

"My, my..." Misaki teased, "The baby has some umph to her! I'm impressed!"

"You... you...!" Aiko's face turned red in anger, "I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"You bore me..." Misaki yawned. She back away and withdrew a yellow rose from her leotard. She held it forward and blew the petals away, "Goodbye, Second Cousin!"

"Yellow roses!" Akane gasped. She looked over at Kodachi who was admiring her daughter, "Your daughter doesn't cheat like you, does she?" Kodachi looked offended. Her brow knitted together.

"How dare you accuse my daughter of being a cheat! And me!" Kodachi growled, fire in her eyes, "She'll beat you daughter, cheat or no cheat. It'll make her feel better if she cheats. She'll be less disappointed."

"My daughter is just as good as yours!" Akane hissed back.

"Akane Tendo, you never learn!"

"Akane _Saotome _to you!" Akane growled.

"Ladies!" Ranma looked between them, "Shut up!"

"Ranma!" They both said at the same time.

"What did she say to you?" Rin asked when Aiko finally calmed herself. Aiko glared back over at the bench of St. Bacchus girls, then back at her team who was actually paying attention to her.

"Misaki thinks she can beat me!" Aiko put her hands on her hips, "I'll take this school to the championship!" The team looked at each other, then back at Aiko with cocked eyebrows.

"Why? What beef does she have with you?" Sadako asked with big eyes.

"She's my second cousin. Her mom had a past and a half with my parents apparently..." Aiko rubbed the back of her neck, "It doesn't matter. All I know is that we are going to win!" And with that, Aiko stormed off, getting ready for her next event. The girls looked among each other with dead looks.

"Of course Aiko's family is going to put us into the pot!" Sadako growled.

Fumiko cursed under her breath, "After this meet, we have to get rid of Aiko."

"Agreed!" Hitomi said.

...

At lunch break, Aiko was found training. The coach tapped her foot on the floor and shook her head, "Aiko, eat! You'll wear yourself out. I know those St. Bacchus girls are terrible, but that's no excuse to push yourself over the limits."

Aiko sighed, "Sorry, Coach." Aiko grabbed her lunch and begin nibbling on it. Pleased, the coch moved on to go check on the other girls. After a few moments of solitude, yellow pedals fell all around Aiko. Suddenly, Misaki had appeared with a resounding laughter that made Aiko's head throb. "You..." Aiko sighed.

"Yes! Me! Misaki Kuno!" She guffawed, twirling her streamer flawlessly. Aiko climbed to her feet and set her apple down. "Are you prepared to lose, Aiko Saotome?"

"No," Aiko shook her head. She brushed her bangs from her eyes, "Listen, Misaki, I'm not here for rivalry. I'm here to challenge myself and to become a better gymnast. Alright?"

Misaki tapped her chin for a moment, before she laughed again, "Yeah! I am not so gulliable, Saotome! I will defeat you, unfairly or fairly. Your call."

"If you're going to _try _and beat me, atleast do it with some decency."

"How dare you insult me!"

Aiko groaned inwardly and slapped her forehead, "Misaki, I'm dead serious. I don't want a war from you. It's just a gymnastics meet!"

_"Just?" _Misaki's eyes flickered, showing fire in them, "This isn't _just _gymnastics! This is the battle of the best! How dare you insult gymnastics like it's your useless pair of indoor smelly slippers! You don't deserve to be blessed with a talent you don't respect!" Misaki whipped out a black rose and narrowed her eyes in on Aiko.

"Whoa now!" Aiko held her hands up, "That's not what I said!"

Misaki inhaled deeply and blew the pedals everywhere. A fume them sprayed from the pedals in Aiko's face. Her eyes began to droop. She began falling backwards but Misaki caught her in her arms. "Foolish girl! Now you shall lose the whole competition!" Misaki dragged her with much effort down the hall and threw her in the utilities closet atop a stack of mats. She turned the lights off and slammed the door, not even making Aiko stir.

...

"High bar event! Calling Aiko Saotome! Report Aiko Saotome to High Bar!" Called over the PA. Akane looked up nervously, wondering where her daughter was. The buzz of people was beggining to die down as the lunch began to break apart. "Aiko Saotome!"

"Ranma, where do you think she is?" Akane gently grabbed Ranma's arm.

"She'll make it," Ranma assured her. Kodachi laughed from the other side. "Hey!" Ranma glared at her, "What's so funny, Kodachi!"

"You're daughter is a wimp! She's running from a challenge! What a Tendo!"

"HEY!" Ranma and Akane screamed at the same time.

"She's a Saotome!" Ranma hissed.

"She's much better than your daughter!" Akane shouted.

Just then, Akane watched Misaki enter, looking around. She saw Aiko's team and laughed and continued crossing to her's. She shook Ranma's arm and whispered what she just saw to him. He turned fully to her now, eyes wide.

"You think Misaki did something to Aiko?" Ranma whispered.

"Yes!" Akane replied, nodding furiously, "Ranma! What do you think she did?"

"If she is anything like her mother," Ranma thought aloud, "He probably used a sleeping gas or paralyzing gas." He bit his lip for a moment, "I hope it's not paralyzing. I'll go check." Ranma stood and announed he had to use the bathroom.

"Calling Aiko Saotome!" Cackled over the PA again.

"Just hold on," Ranma mumbled as he leapt down from the bleachers. He fast walked into the hallways. Nobody was around but he spotted Aiko's packed lunch from Drager who couldn't make it. (He had work and that was his way of making up for it.) "Aiko!" Ranma called up and down the hall, "AIKO!" He fast jogged one way, but realized it was a dead end. He called into the women's bathroom and hesitently checked the men's. He began jogging and raced past a utlility closet. He looked around outside but she wasn't there. He figured she would be. She was one connected with nature. He was growing worried now. "AIKO!"

...

"AIKO!" Swirled through her mind, "AIKO!" Her eyes tried to laze open but she felt very weak. It felt like her muscles were completely drained. "AIKO!" She finally recongized the voice at her father's.

"Daddy..." Aiko whispered, though she didn't know if he could hear her. She was trapped in pitch darkness on something soft. Where the hell had Misaki put her? "Daddy... in here!" Aiko croaked, slightly louder this time. "Daddy...!"

"AIKO!" Ranma called again, unaware that Aiko called for him. He sounded close. Like he was behind a door.

"Daddy...!" Aiko cried, "Daddy in here!" Her head couldn't be lifted and she felt another sleeping spell coming over her. She knew she had to go do gymnastics though. She tried to hold her eyes open, "Daddy!"

...

"Daddy! Daddy in here!" Ranma looked all around him when he heard that, "Daddy!" He spun around and saw the utilities closet. He crept closer and shoved the door open. His hand slid across the wall until it found the switch. Lying atop some mats was his daughter who looked very tired.

"Aiko!" Ranma knelt beside her, "Can you move?"

"I'm tired..." She murmered, her eyes drifting shut.

"She used sleeping powder on you..." Ranma shook his head, "Aiko, We have to get the blood moving. You have to be out there right now doing the high bar. C'mon! You can do this." He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. Aiko staggered forward but Ranma caught her. "Come on, Aiko!"

"I'm trying," Aiko told her, slightly louder. "I can do this." She stood straight up, wobbled a bit and fell forward, "Man!" She pushed up and began walking again, as if she was learning to walk again.

"Can you arms work?" Ranma asked.

"I think so..." Aiko threw her hands up. "Yeah." She turned to her father, "Misaki is going down!" And with that, as fast as Aiko could, she went charging from the room.

...

"Aiko Saotome! Last call!" The PA called. Akane glared over at Kodachi who was fondly watching her daughter, "Aiko Saotome!"

"I'M HERE!" Aiko staggered into the arena and up to the highbar. Ranma climbed into the bleachers a few moments later and seated himself between Kodachi and Akane. Aiko gave herself a good shake, readying herself.

"Oh thank goodness!" Akane breathed out, "Where was she?"

"Misaki used sleeping powder on her," Ranma explained, "and threw her in the utlities closet. It's amazing how fast she recovered." Akane smiled at this.

"She's just like you, Ranma. She's determined." They looked over at their daughter now who had rubbed chalk all over her hands. She took in a deep breath and leapt into the air and begin doing her spins, "She's so amazing..." Akane breathed.

"Just like you," Ranma agreed. It made Akane's face slightly heat up. She was glad Ranma still had that kind of effect on her. Suddenly though, there was a creaking. Aiko sensed it and while she was going over, she pushed up. Her hand lashed out and she grabbed a dangling light. As soon as she did, the bar collasped.

"NO WAY!" Akane shot to her feet, "MISAKI DID THAT!" Aiko now dangled dangerously high. Spectators looked at the fallen equipment and then up at Aiko who was in the gym, "She can't drop from that high..." Akane shook her head. She then glared at Kodachi. Kodachi was laughing. Misaki was laughing on the floor as well. Akane looked over at Ranma, "Do something to help her!"

"What can I do?" Ranma asked, "I can't go up and get her. If I drop with her and my weight, I'll break my leg or hurt her." Akane whimpered and looked up at Aiko. Aiko looked like she was planning, though. She began swinging back and forth. And then she released.

"AIKO!" Akane screamed, her eyes wide. She hid her face into Ranma's chest as she listened to the crowd gasp.


	4. Mom! Dad! You're Embarassing Me!

Chapter Four

"AIKO!" Akane screamed into Ranma's chest. She squeezed her eyes shut as the crowd drew in a long collective breath. Ranma tensed, but pressed Akane to his body, gritting his teeth together.

"What the hell is she doing? She'll hurt herself!" Ranma grumbled. Akane looked up, her eyes peaking over Ranma's arm. There was Aiko sailing to the ground. Akane bit her lip, hoping her daughter had a plan. (Ranma always had one, no matter how stupid it might of been.) Aiko reached her arms out and suddenly she was doing a hand stand on the railing infront of the audience. "Aiko!" Ranma released Akane and leapt over the few rows, "Are you hurt?" Akane bounded down the stairs.

"Aiko, speak to us!" Akane pleaded. Aiko lifted her head. It was red with pain and embarassment, but she managed a weak smile. Akane let out a sigh of relief, "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

"Y... yeah..." Aiko whispered. She began bending her elbows slowly. She moaned quietly and straightened her arms again.

"Whoa now," Ranma took hold of her elbows, "You probably shouldn't of locked your arms, Aiko." He began bending her arms, though she protested, "You could of broken your arm. Come on now, slowly..." Aiko did a few "push-ups" until her arms were feeling much better. She leapt down beside her parents.

"The St. Bucchus team did that to me!" Aiko put her hands on her hips, "Misaki is totally messed up in the head." Kodachi leapt down to her level and leaned forward with a knitted brow.

"Did you just insult my beautiful, perfect, atheletic, talented..."

"You're getting carried away..." Akane mumbled.

"... wonderful, dazzling, joyous, creative..."

"I don't think she's listening..." Ranma gave Akane a dead look.

"... pretty, developed, smart, extroverted..."

"None of these adjectives are working for me..." Aiko crossed her arms over her chest. Ranma and Akane nodded in agreement with their daughter as Kodachi continued naming off useless adjectives that didn't match Misaki.

"... well-rounded, fit, and obiedent daughter! How dare you, Aiko Saotome! You Good-For-Nothing Niece!" Kodachi made fists and leaned forward, "My daughter is so much more talented than _you_! Why, she has more talent in her pinky, alone."

"HEY!" Ranma growled, seething now, "You do _not _talk to my daughter like that!" Kodachi laughed at this, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!"

"You honestly think your daughter is better than mine!"

"Of course she is!" Ranma shouted back, "My daughter plays fair and believes in moral rights! She's virtuous and fit! She's obiedent and tells the DAMN TRUTH! Unlike your stupid daughter!"

"Ranma..." Akane nervously glanced around to see the entire middle school meet had stopped to see Ranma and Kodachi's scream-fight, "You're drawing attention to us."

"DO YOU HEAR ME!" Ranma was too busy yelling though to listen to his wife.

"Daddy..." Aiko whispered.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT, GIRL?" Kodachi whipped out a water bottle and sprayed it right int Ranma's face. His hair became bright red and boobs now popped out, "YOU LOSER!" Kodachi then broke into her signature witch laugh.

A flash popped and Aiko saw a student from her school taking a picture and a kid furiously scribbling in a notepad. She recognized them as the Journalism students for the School Newspaper. Her heart began to sink as her father began rubbing the water from his eyes.

"That little jerk!" Ranma growled. He looked over at Akane, "Since I'm a girl now can I just go kick her ass?" Akane put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brow.

"Ranma! What kind of example is that setting for Aiko?"

"Example? What kind of example am I setting being a girl?"

"Hush, you're drawing a scene!" Akane looked all around her.

"No I'm not," Ranma countered, "You're just being paranoid."

"Uh! I am not!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"STOP IT!" Someone screamed. Ranma and Akane were surprised to see Aiko standing there, gritting her teeth and having clenched fists, "YOU'RE BOTH EMBARASSING ME!" Aiko relaxed for a moment, then tears blurred her view, "Why can't you guys be like normal parents?" Aiko then broke off running, hiding her face in her elbow.

"Aiko!" Akane called after her, "Come back!"

"Dammit," Ranma ran his hand through his bright red hair, "We better go after her." Ranma took a step, but Akane stop him, "What?"

"First, turn back into a boy," Akane told him, "And let's give herself some time to cool off." Ranma agreed and they went off to go find some hot water.

...

Aiko raced into the empty dressing room. She collasped onto the bench, sobbing into her hands. The tears came so fast she could of filled the entire room up with her sorrows. Her body was racked with sobs. She looked up for a moment, tears formed in her eyes.

"Why do I suck with this life?" Aiko whimpered, "My parents don't care about what anybody else thinks! No wonder nobody likes me!" Aiko took in a deep breath but fresh tears appeared again, "That story is going to be front page. Jeez! I'm gonna get Nobuo and Iko for this!"

"I heard her come this way!" Aiko heard. It was a girl's voice she didn't recognize her. "No, not that way! Over here!"

"Shut up and lead us there!" That was Misaki's voice. Aiko felt terror overcome her. Fight for her honor or hide like a coward? Aiko jumped to her feet and look around. She leapt onto the bench and reached for the rafters. She swung her legs up and crawled on the rafters like a sloth.

"She's in here!" A girl burst through the archway. The whole St. Bacchus team was there with Misaki leading. The girls shared murmers of confusion as they looked all around. Aiko narrowed her eyes in on Misaki.

"She isn't here! She's probably hiding! Check the lockers!" Misaki snapped and every girl scurried to their locker, "Find that stupid Half-Boy cousin of mine! She ruins my family tree! Her father is a complete weirdo!"

"I know!" A girl agreed, "He's like a cross-dresser or something."

"Right!" Misaki nodded, "And her mother looks like she'd only be interested in girls." Aiko's mouth dropped open. How dare they say such infuriating things about her parents! Aiko released the rafter and hung upside down by her legs.

"MIKSAKI!" A girl screeched, pointing at Aiko. Misaki spun around and there even with her face but upside down was Aiko Saotome.

"Saotome! You showed yourself!" Misaki looked up at where Aiko was attatched, "Guess our insults pulled you out of your secret hiding place. The rafters! Hahaha! Just like fruit bat!" Aiko did a small flip and landed on her feet. "H... how did you do that?" Misaki stuttered.

"Don't worry about it!" Aiko hissed, popping her knuckles, "Making fun of my family name is like digging yourself a grave! Say one more insult, Misaki! I dare you!" Misaki smiled at this.

"Are you sure you want that?" Misaki leaned forward, "I'll be sure to be rotten!"

"Oh, you just try me!" Aiko hissed back.

"Aiko?" Ranma appeared in the doorway. Aiko looked over her shoulder at her father, "What's going on?" Aiko looked down at her feet then over at the evil team of girls who were putting on their frightened faces.

"Oh thank goodness!" A girl raced forward, tugging on Ranma's hand, "An adult! This girl was threatening to throw us in a grave she digged for us!" Ranma looked surprised to hear this and looked at Aiko.

"I didn't say that!" Aiko screamed, "They're lying!"

"Aiko wouldn't say that," Ranma promised, "There has been some mistakes, Girls." Misaki sauntered forward, shoving Aiko out of the way in the process.

"Uncle Ranma, she was being vicious!"

"Misaki..." Ranma sighed, rubbing his temples, "This sounds all very fishy."

"Daddy, let's just go..." Aiko pulled on her father's hand, "I can't stand another moment here." And just like that, she lead her father out.

...

"Ready to talk about it?" Ranma asked as the family walked home from the meet. Aiko glared over her shoulder at her father.

"Stop asking me that," Aiko replied bitterly.

"Aiko..." Akane sighed, "We're sorry that we embarassed you and that no one played by the rules. We know it's been a very long day for you."

"School is going to suck tomorrow," Aiko muttered under her breath. She heaved a big sigh, "Thanks for understanding, Mom." Aiko shot over her shoulder, "It's great somebody gets me. I think I'd be better off taking Uncle Drager!"

"Now wait just a moment, young lady!" Ranma began, but Akane shot him a look that silenced him, "Yeah... maybe..." He muttered, though he didn't want to. He crossed his arms over his chest as the Saotome family finally made it home.

Aiko slammed her door shut and locked the second she got home, leaving Akane and Ranma with raging headaches. Akane leaned against the doorframe for the eating and living area, Ranma collasped at the table.

"Where did we go wrong?" Akane whispered, glancing at the stairs, "We embarass her, Ranma. She doesn't want us around."

"I'm just thinking it's because of the awkward age she's at," Ranma lifted his head from the table. "It'll all blow over eventually." Akane had tears now glistening in her eyes and she choked for a moment, "Akane..." He rushed to her side and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm an awful mother!" She sobbed into his chest, "I embarass my own daughter!" Ranma shook his head as she continued crying, "She must be horrified to have a mother like me!"

"That's not true and you know it." Ranma told her, "You're a wonderful mother, Akane. I'm the bad guy. I can turn into a girl for pete's sake! Maybe..." His eyes lowered, "I could go back to Jusenkyo."

"Ranma, you can't right now," Akane replied, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Ranma released her and began pacing around, "You honestly couldn't be thinking..."

"I am," Ranma said, turning to her, "I could Akane. The longest it'd take would be around four or five days if I take a plane to China. Just like you and Ryoga did." The memories of her flying on a luxury plane while Ranma nearly drowned in the salty ocean below resurfaced in Akane's mind. She had pushed him into the Spring of Drowned Man and that's when he showed her the ring.

"I don't know about this," Akane hugged herself.

"Whaddya we got to lose?" Ranma crossed back to her, taking her hands, "You can handle yourself while I'm gone. Drager will be here to help out with cooking and you can take care of Aiko."

"Well..."

"Please?" Ranma leaned in, "Akane, come on. Please?"

"Fine." Ranma smiled and pressed his lips against Akane's.

...

"Aiko," Akane knocked on the door. She turned her music up louder. It was that American music again, "Aiko!" Akane called, banging louder on the door. There was still no shuffling, "I'll break this door down!" Akane warned. Still no response, "AIKO SAOTOME!" The music quieted and Aiko appeared at her door, still looking peeved, "Your father and I need to talk to you."

"Are you going to embarass me more?" Aiko growled.

"Young Lady, don't you dare talk to me like that!" Akane furrowed her brow, "It's something very important, so _march!_" Aiko grumbled beneath her breath as she turned her stero off and stalked down the stairs. She was surprised to see her father with a backpack in the hallway, "Sweetie, your father is leaving..."

"WHAT?" Aiko screamed, not waiting for the rest, "You and Daddy are getting divorced? It's all my fault isn't it!" Aiko panicked.

"Aiko!" Akane got her attention again, "No. We're not getting a divorce." There was a deep breath of relief. "Your father is going to a place in China called Jusenkyo."

"Jusen-what?" Aiko cocked an eyebrow up.

"Jusenkyo," Akane repeated, "It's a place where he can get restored."

"Restored..." Aiko echoed. Her eyes widened, "You mean of your curse?"

"That's right!" Ranma confirmed.

"Wow! Can I go, huh? Please! Please!" Aiko begged.

"You have school, Aiko." Akane told her, "Your father will be back in a few days."

"Then that's only a few days to miss!" Aiko replied, "Come on! I wanna go to this Jusenky... whatever, place!" Aiko hopped foot to foot, "An adventure will do me well anyway! PLEASE!"

"No, and that's final." Akane told her very firmly.

"I want a souvenier!" Aiko offered.

"Deal," Ranma smiled. Aiko rushed forward into her father's arms. Maybe since he was going to get cured of his curse people would stop making fun of her. Aiko and Akane stood in the threshold of the front door waving as Ranma began down the street, backpack slung over his back.

"Bye Daddy!" Aiko called.

"Bye Aiko!"

...

"What did you get for number four?" Yuudai asked in math the next day.

"X equals seven," Aiko mumbled, working away on number twelve.

"Geez, how'd you get so far ahead?"

"Hm?"

"Aiko."

"Hm?"

"Your pants are on fire."

"Hm?"

"HEY!" Yuudai slammed his hand onto her desk, breaking her concentration, "Can you help me? I'm sooooo lost with this! How is this so easy to you?"

"I dunno," Aiko simply shrugged, setting her graphing calculator down, "It's just getting X by itself. " Yuudai only gave her a blank stare, making her laugh. "Okay, okay. Here, this is what you do..." Aiko began leaning in. She caught a good whiff of Yuudai's cologne and it shocked her for a moment. He smelled absolutely wonderful. Aiko cleared her throat, trying to clear her mind, "You uh, do..."

"Hey, Aiko," Yuudai smiled at her, "Do you wanna come over to my house tomorrow after school?" Aiko looked surprised by the invitation.

"Really?"

"Sure. If you don't mind stopping by at my little sister's school. She isn't allowed to walk home by herself. We could study and baby sit her at the same time until my parents come home around seven. How does that fun?"

"That sounds awesome," Aiko agreed. Her head was absolutely spinning now. She was going to get to hang out with Yuudai after school. What a dream come true. A friend date. Or er... a study date. Wait. A date? Was this a date?


	5. The Takurashii Household

Chapter Five

"How was school?" Akane smiled up from the book she was reading. Her smile faded when she saw Aiko was beaming. She entered the kitchen and returned juggling a pear, apple, and fruit punch in a bottle. She plunked down at the table, "What are you so excited about, Missy?"

"Hm?" Aiko lifted an eyebrow from behind her glass of juice.

"Something certainly made you happy."

"Can't I enjoy a day at school?" Aiko quickly countered.

"Well, okay..." Akane shrugged, hiding back behind her book. Aiko bit into her apple, collected her pear, and began for the hallway. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at her mother.

"Oh, and Mom," Aiko said, "I'm going over to a friend's tomorrow after school." And with that, Aiko left. Akane slowly lowered her book and smiled to herself.

"That's my girl..."

...

"Ahhhh, Jusenkyo!" Ranma smiled widely as he stared across the ponds. He plunked his backpack on the ground and began winding to where the Spring of Drowned Man was. He remembered exactly where it was, "Never gonna be a girl again!" Ranma cheered. But suddenly, he froze.

The Spring of Drowned Man was completely drowned up. His eyes widened and his brow furrowed. All the other springs were full. "What the...?"

"You come for Spring of Drowned Man?" Ranma spun around to see the Jusenkyo guide. He had definetly aged. His hair was greying and his posture was slightly crooked. "You too late."

"W... what happened?" Ranma asked softly.

"About four year ago, it just dry up. As if it tired. Daughter say it because of the lack of water here in China. I don't understand. I'm very sorry you travel all the way here for nothing." Ranma plopped down on the ground, still a little in shock.

"I'll forever be a half-girl..."

"Oh! You Ranma Saotome! Yes?"

"Yeah."

"I remember you. You already turned back into a full man."

Ranma sadly shook his head, "I did. Eighteen years ago. Then my brother put the curse back on me because we were fighting. I regret not coming back sooner. I can't believe it just dried up. Why was it only this Spring?"

"It the simplest water," The Jusenkyo Guide answered, "It evaporate faster than others." And with that, the Guide turned to hobble away to his home. He stopped and smiled over his shoulder, "You like to come in for food before long journey back home."

"It's not going to be long," Ranma mumbled, "I have a plane ticket back. Do you have a phone, though?"

...

Aiko was busy digging around in her closet when the phone rang. She was slightly hoping it was Yuudai calling to chat, but had a feeling it wasn't going to be. She pulled out a loose pink shirt and jeans and held them up infront of her by the mirror. She was looking for some afterschool clothes since she and most of the other students, usually switched out of their school uniform.

"Something cute..." Aiko whispered, grabbing a purple sweater, "I like this with the jeans. I wonder if Yuudai would find this cute on me." She stopped after she asked herself that question. Was she trying to be attractive towards Yuudai? Did she already like him because he talked to him? "He is cute, though..." Aiko murmered, throwing her clothes on her bed. She leaned into the mirror and gently played with the high based ponytail on her head, "With his brown hair. I don't know many people with brown hair." She continued caressing her's, "I just have this black hair..."

...

"Oh my goodness, really?" Akane gasped into the phone. "The whole spring! That's ridiculous. Ranma, this must be a sign."

"A sign of what?" Ranma asked from the other end.

"I dunno... like a sign that maybe you were meant to have the curse. Think about it," Akane shifted weight on her feet, "You got cured a long time ago and then the curse was put back onto you. It always finds a way to come back."

"Maybe you're right..." Ranma mumbled, "Dammit, this sucks!"

"It's okay, Ranma. Atleast you tried."

Aiko was about to come into the kitchen when she overheard her mother talking on the phone. Her eyes were wide as she thought about her father not getting cured. She didn't know what her mother was talking about, though. He got cured once and it was put back onto him?

"Love you too. See you in a few days. Bye." Akane hung the phone up and began out the kitchen when she suddenly knocked Aiko over. "Oh! Aiko!" Akane knelt beside her daughter, "I didn't see you there."

"So, Daddy isn't getting cured?" Aiko asked with big eyes.

Akane sighed, "He tried, Sweetie. It's not a big deal, though. Right?"

"N... no," Aiko lied.

...

"Still coming over afterschool?" Yuudai asked with a big grin.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Aiko agreed. They began working on in silence as girls sitting a few rows back whispered about them. It was Fumiko, Hikaru, and Sadako. They glared at Aiko for being a Half-Boy and at Yuudai for being a 'traitor'.

"Ugh! I can't believe Yuudai. He's such a push-over." Hikaru whispered to the girls who nodded their heads furiously in agreement. "What could he possibly see in that stupid Half-Boy?"

"I dunno," Fumiko shrugged, "What does the coach see in her?"

"That's a mystery," Sadako replied, "She is crazy about Aiko's skills. They aren't even that great! Jeez." Hikaru furrowed her brow at this.

"I've seen Aiko do gymnastics. She isn't bad."

"Shut up!" Fumiko gave Hikaru a good whack on the arm, "You'll get yourself killed saying that, Hikaru!" Hikaru rubbed her arm and lowered her head, grumbling under her breath. "Girls, Yuudai is supposed to be a in a relationship with Sayuri! No way are we letting him get involved with Aiko Saotome!" The girls nodded in agreement and narrowed their eyes in on Aiko and Yuudai's backs.

...

"So, what's your little sister like?" Aiko asked as they walked towards her school. It was a few blocks away from their middle school. Yuudai laughed at this and looked over at her.

"She's so annoying. I'm apologizing in advance."

"I'm sure she can't be that bad," Aiko said, "Sometimes I wish I had a sister."

"Don't say that!" Yuudai replied jokingly, "I have three! Our bathroom is so crowded with that make up and perfume stuff!"

"I don't have any of that stuff," Aiko self-consciously touched her face.

"Good, you don't need it." Yuudai said, making Aiko's face grow red. "My younger sister's name is Kagura. My two older sisters are twins. Hinata and Rinny." Yuudai explained to her, "Kagura _loves _fairies and nursery rhymes. She sings all the time, so just watch out." Aiko nodded, taking note. "Hinata and Rinny are freshmen up at the highschool. Hinata is preppy and a cheerlead, Rinny I think is going through some dark times."

"Why?" Aiko asked with big wide eyes.

"I dunno. Mom has been putting her in therapy, but she always complain it's not helping and that she doesn't need it. I mean, she's pretty overexaggeratedly sad. She wears a lot of black and denies that Hinata is her twin. Too bad they're identical twins."

"Ouch," Aiko said and they shared a short laugh, "Is that Kagura's school up there?" Yuudai nodded in confirmation, "So, what's your mom like?"

"My mom?" Yuudai looked over at her as if she was crazy. Aiko nodded with a big smile, "My mom is a loving lady. She works two jobs to support the family. She's an accountant at this firm and then sometimes she works at Dr. Tofu's office when his wife Mrs. Kasumi can't be in."

"Wait, she does?" Aiko was startled by this.

"What?"

"Works the other parttime at Dr. Tofu's?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aiko."

"Dr. Tofu is my uncle!" Aiko told him, "And Kasumi is my aunt. Aunt Kasumi is my mom's sister." Yuudai's face brightened at this.

"Really? That's awesome! Dr. Tofu always pops Hinata's sprained bones back into place or he wraps them. That girl is always getting hurt in cheerleading practice. Dr. Tofu is a cool guy. You're lucky he's your uncle!"

"You're finally here!" Came a very whiny voice. The R's were a little mispronunced, but anyone could find that cute, "I've been waitin' fowever fow you, Bubba!" Kagura came racing up with a very upset face on.

"Come on," Yuudai put his hands on his hips, "Your school let out ten minutes ago!" Kagura scrunched her face up and stomped her feet.

"It's cold!" She complained, "You made me wait! I'm tellin' Momma!" That's when Kagura noticed Aiko, "Who's she?"

"Kagura, this is my friend Aiko Saotome. She's gonna hang out with us this afternoon, so stop being a brat, alright?"

"I'm not bein' a bwat!" Kagura nearly screamed.

"Told you she's annoying," Yuudai shot Aiko a look.

"She's cute," Aiko replied with a smile. This made one twitch across Yuudai's face. Yuudai took Kagura's hand and the trio began walking home. Yuudai wasn't lying about the singing. Kagura began scream-singing _Lullaby in Edo District_.

"Sleep, baby, sleep!" Kagura chanted, nearly skipping as she did so, "Oh, my baby, sleep! How lovely, how lovely! How nice you awe!" She by now was dragging Yuudai behind her since their hands were locked. His shaggy brown hair was waving in the chilly wind. Even Kagura had that rare brown hair that Aiko found very charming.

"Kagura, shush! You're annoying people!" Kagura looked very offended.

"I am not!" Kagura hissed, making Yuudai groan. She now turned to Aiko, completely ignoring her brother, "Do you know any nuwsewy whymes?" Kagura asked with big eyes. Aiko was shocked to see her eyes were a dark green instead of blue.

"I know some American ones," Aiko told her. Kagura's face lit up.

"Shouldn't of told her that," Yuudai warned.

"Sing 'em! Sing 'em!" Kagura pleaded, "Pwease!" How could Aiko say no to a cute face like that?

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb, who's fleece was white as snow." Aiko half-sang to the little girl.

"That's the Amewican song?" Kagura cocked an eyebrow up at her, "That's lame!" Aiko laughed at this, "Do you know another one?"

"Sure," Aiko shrugged, "I met my boyfriend at the candy store. He bought me ice cream, he bought me cake, he brought me home with a bellyache. Momma, momma, I'm so sick! Call the doctor, quick, quick, quick! Doctor, doctor, will I die? Count to five and you'll be alive. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I'm alive." This one made Yuudai laugh.

"Those American's sure have some weird rhymes!"

"Yeah, but they're fun in their own little ways. Most of the American rhymes are sung when the children play jump-rope." Aiko explained.

"You know a lot about the Amewicans," Kagura noted with big eyes.

"I want to go there someday," Aiko told her, "I'm trying to learn English, but it's really hard..." She shifted from foot to foot.

"That'd be amazing if you learned!" Yuudai exclaimed.

"We're home!" Kagura cheered. She released Yuudai's hand and went bolting for the door. She slid it open screaming, "TV is mine!" Yuudai rolled his eyes melodramatically.

"Sorry about her," Yuudai sighed, "She's a bit of a hand-full."

"No, really, I like her." Aiko replied.

"That means a lot." Yuudai sniggered as they walked inside, "HINATA! RINNY! WE'RE HOME!" A girl wearing all black with white suspenders hanging down from her pants appeared in the hallway. She had a sandwich in her hand. Her make up was caked up darkly around her eyes but her hair was that rare chestnut brown.

"Yeah, yeah." Rinny spat, "I heard The Little Devil screamin' it when she came in." Yuudai shrugged out of his coat and leaned his backpack against the wall, "Who's that?" Rinny cocked an eyebrow up at Aiko.

"This is my friend, Aiko Saotome." Yuudai told her, "We're going to study together. Can I take your coat?" Aiko shrugged out of it and thanked him as he hung it up, "Where's Hinata?"

"She went to the ice cream parlor with Dumbass." Rinny replied darkly as she took a bite of her sandwich, "With all luck, maybe she won't come back." And with that, the girl turned and stalked up the stairs.

"Sorry about her too," Yuudai turned to Aiko, "She's like on a 24/7 bad mood. And sorry she cussed."

"It doesn't bother me," Aiko told him, "Just who is Dumbass?"

"Hinata's boyfriend, Sora. He's two years older and he's really weird. My mom doesn't like him either but Hinata always tells us that we just don't know him like she does. It's a load of bologna. Speaking of which, are you hungry?" Right on cue, Aiko's stomach rumbled, making her grow red in the face. "Did you bring some clothes to change into?"

"Yes," Aiko nodded.

"Great. After we change, we'll make a snack and study for our math test." Yuudai showed Aiko to the bathroom. He said he'd just change in his room. Aiko slid the door closed and was surprised to see a lot of bottles and make ups stacked everywhere. Bubble bath assorted according to color were all over the edge of the rather large bathtub and there were stained rings from when Kagura must of used the colored bubble soap. Toys were messily stacked in a whicker basket beside the bathtub and some clothes had missed the dirty hamper. Aiko was surprised to see a bathroom in this condition. Her bathroom at home was much cleaner, but Aiko had to take into account that she was an only child and four children lived here. Aiko quickly changed into her jeans and purple sweater. She re-did her ponytail and tied a purple ribbon off in it. She checked herself in the mirror and felt satisfyed. She found Yuudai waiting for her in the hallway. Yuudai and Aiko were equally shocked to see eachother out of uniform. Yuudai was wearing a black T-shirt that was a little loose on him and baggy jeans with a rip in the knee. They both turned red before Yuudai cleared his throat.

"Let's go find a snack." The both padded down the stairs and heard the TV roaring from their living/eating area. The room was set up similarly compared to her's. "Kagura, turn that down." Kagura was eating a plate of rice as she watched with wide eyes at the children's show on TV, "Kagura did you hear me?"

"SHHHH!" She spewed rice grains out of her mouth as she told Yuudai to shush. He groaned inwardly and pressed the volume down, earning a glare from Kagura.

"The neighbors could probably hear that," Yuudai told her, "You'll make yourself deaf!" Kagura continued eating messily, leaning in closer to the TV. Yuudai showed Aiko to the kitchen. It was much larger than her's. Uncle Drager would of loved it here. There were lunchboxes stacked against the back corner of the counter. You could tell each one to each child. Kagura's had a TV character that was a fairy on her's. Hinata had a cheerleading design with a megaphone saying "GO TEAM!". Rinny's was an _InuYasha _lunchbox, that made Aiko very happy to see, despite the fact it was InuYasha in his scary demon form and Yuudai's lunch box was designed Spiderman. "Sooo, whaddya want?" Yuudai asked, opening the cabinet.

"I dunno," Aiko simply shrugged, "What do you have?"

"We can make sandwiches," Yuudai offered.

"That sounds good." Afterwards Yuudai and Aiko found themselves seated in the desserted living/eating area. Kagura exclaimed it was time to go feed her 'fishies'. "So, you subtract six from each side and you get four X is equal to twelve. Then you divide each side by four because you want to get X by itself and the answer is X equals three. Make sense?" Aiko smiled over at Yuudai who was just staring at her. "Were you listening?" He snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yeah. X equals twelve, right?"

"No silly," Aiko giggled, "X equals three. Do you see how I got that?"

"Y... yeah," Yuudai nodded, slightly shooken up, "Divide four from each side."

"Yep," Aiko smiled and moved onto the next equation. Yuudai just continued staring at her now, "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"Nope." Yuudai shook his head, tinging slightly in the cheeks.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Well, Aiko..." Yuudai turned even more scarlet, "You're really cu..."

"YUUDAI! YUUDAI!" Kagura came racing into the room with her fish bowl. Water was sloshing everywhere and the little girl was on the verge of tears. Yuudai and Aiko quickly shot to their feets, their faces red. "Mr. Fishie-Wishie won't eat his food!" She scrambled to the table, almos spilling the bowl, "LOOK!" She wailed.

Yuudai and Aiko knelt and inspected the bowl. They both audibly gulped when they saw the fish floating near the top. Kagura kept tapping the glass over and over again, calling out his name.

"Why won't he wake up?" Kagura demanded. Aiko and Yuudai exchanged worried glances saying _how the heck do we tell a five year-old her Mr. Fishie-Wishie died? _"ANSWER ME!" She said, nearly screaming.

"Stop screaming!" Yuudai snapped, looking back in the bowl.

"BUT WHY WON'T HE WAKE UP!" Kagura was growing very agitated and cranky and upset now. Suddenly Rinny appeared in the doorway with a glare that could kill someone.

"HEY! TWEEB!" Rinny shouted, "LEARN TO USE AN INSIDE VOICE!"

"MR. FISHIE-WISHIE WON'T WAKE UP!" Kagura wailed, jabbing a finger towards the bowl, "WHY! WHY?" Rinny crossed to glance inside the bowl. She broke into dark laughter when she realized the situation, "This isn't funny!" Kagura put her hands on her hips, "WINNY! CUT IT OUT!"

"You're stupid!" Rinny said, holding her sides, "Kagura, Mr. Stupid-Name is really de..."

"RINNY!" Yuudai screamed, piercing her eyes.

"Aw come on!" Rinny slammed her foot down heavily, "Who else is gonna break it to her? Mom?" Kagura looked between her bickering siblings and Aiko could see her becoming more sick with worry by the moment. She watched the tears well up in her eyes and all Aiko could do was brace herself.

Kagura threw her head back and emitted a loud high pitched scream that made everyone in the room cringe at the sound of. She broke into harsh loud sobs and threw herself on the floor, banging her fists against the ground repeatdly. It was nearly deafening.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Yuudai shouted, trying to be heard over Kagura's loud wails. Rinny glared at him.

"WHAT I'VE DONE! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL THE LITTLE DORK?"

"SHE'S FIVE YEARS OLD!"

"MR. FISHIE-WISHIE! MR. FISHIE-WISHIE!" Kagura cried over and over again. She rolled all across the floor, not taking a breath as she screamed louder and louder. Rinny tried grabbing her but she just ended up tripping over her.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

Aiko covered her ears, afraid they would pop from all the commotion. Yuudai was growing stressed by the moment. He flashed a look of sorrow towards Aiko, shaking his head. He sighed and marched over to Kagura. He picked the little girl up and sacked her over his shoulder. She began beating against his back.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, "WAKE MR. FISHIE-WISHIE UP!"

"SHUT UP!" Rinny screamed, grabbing her curly locks, "SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS, KAGURA!" The screaming ceased and there was relief in the room. Kagura looked down at her fingers. Rinny and Aiko watched at she counted off to her index finger. She drew in a deep breath and began screaming again. She kicked her legs, nailing Yuudai in the groining. He heaved over, dropping the little girl who sprawled on the ground. She began kicking and punching all over, her face red.

"MR. FISHIE-WISHIE! WAKE UP!" She screamed. She kicked her feet agains the wall harshly while Yuudai tried recovering from the terrible blow. Rinny was growing angry by the moment and Aiko could only stand against the wall with wide brown eyes. Kagura leapt up and began beating against Rinny's legs, "WAKE HIM UP! WAKE HIM UP!" Rinny sighed and harshly shoved Kagura down by her head. She froze for a moment, rubbing her forehead before she broke into louder screams. Yuudai glared at Rinny.

"YOU AREN'T HELPING!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!" Rinny screamed back. Suddenly a woman appeared in the door way with a look of shock on her face. She had the similiar haircolor to the children. She dropped her purse and put her hands on her hips.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" The room became silent in a matter of seconds. Aiko was surprised to see the look on their faces. Rinny and Yuudai looked like they were deers caught in the headlights and Kagura was sniffling. She fought to her feet and raced to her mother.

"Momma, momma! Wake Mr. Fishie-Wishie up!"

"Oh... sweetie?" Her mother knelt beside the bowl and furrowed her brow, "Follow me, Honey." She took Kagura's hand and led the little girl out. Yuudai sighed and Rinny left for the kitchen.

"That was... super embarassing." Yuudai frowned over at her.

"So, a little sibling conflict. No big deal," Aiko told him, crossing to Yuudai. She gently rest her hand on his arm, "I like your family. Very lively." Yuudai smiled over at her.

"Thanks, Aiko." And then they shared a hug.


	6. You're the Reason I Hate Rice

**Author's Notes: So, how is everyone enjoying the story? Let me know! (No pun intended) ^_^**

Chapter Six

Yuudai... Yuudai... Yuudai. That's all Aiko could think about. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her hair was let free of its usual ponytail. Her emotions were stirring heavily within the pit of her stomach. She sighed and restlessly flipped around on her bed like a fish out of water.

"Yuudai..." She closed her eyes. It's like she could recall every detail of him. His perfect skin, no freckles, no blemishes. His dark brown eyes that reflected a chocolate dream. The familiar way his chestnut brown hair flips and layers one direction. The perfect smile. The very smell of him made her thinking process fuzzy. He smelled like Pine Needles and the aroma of the air after rain. "This is crazy," Her eyes slid open, "I've only known him for a week. Why am I so crazy for him?"

She sat up, feeling butterflies flutter about. Aiko smiled slightly, wondering how much she really enjoyed Yuudai's company. She loved his lively family. She loved his inability to do math. His brotherly-compassion. The way he accidentally made her blush when he stuttered over a lame compliment. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rest her chin atop her rather thin legs. "Yuudai..." She whispered, closing her eyes again.

...

"Are you still moping?" Drager asked as Ranma glumly watched TV. Ranma looked over at him with arched eyebrows, "I mean, are you still down that you couldn't get rid of the curse?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ranma meerly shrugged, "I bet Akane was right, though. It must of been fate of some way. It always manages to come back to me. I'm not that upset, though. I'll figure a different way around it all." Akane then entered the room. She was jabebring loudly on the phone, making Ranma press up on the TV's volume.

"That sounds great," Akane was saying, admiring a picture on the wall, "See you tomorrow evening!" Akane hung the phone up, "Ranma!" She called, crossing to the remote. She pressed off on the TV.

"I was watchin' that," Ranma complained.

"Oh hush," Akane knelt beside him, "Nabiki, Kuno, and Kenzo are coming over tomorrow for dinner."

"What's the occasion?" Ranma asked.

"We haven't seen them for awhile," Akane meerly shrugged, "I'll go tell Aiko not to make plans with her little friend tomorrow."

"Wait, who has Aiko been making friends with?" Ranma called after her as she began leaving. Akane smiled over at him.

"I don't know who she is exactly," Akane shrugged with a big smile, "She went over to her house yesterday. I'm hoping Aiko will bring her over sometime." Akane began up the stairs leaving a smiling Ranma. "Aiko, sweetie?" She knocked on her door.

"Come in, Mom!" She called. When Akane peaked in, Aiko was holding a blue dress up to her. Akane cocked an eyebrow up.

"What's the dress for, Sweetheart?"

"I dunno," Aiko shrugged, "I like to wear my nice clothes with my friend."

"That's good," Akane agreed, "Always dress nicely for friends. Oh hey, I came up to let you know, you're aunt Nabiki, Uncle Kuno, and cousin Kenzo are coming over tomorrow for dinner. Don't make plans and don't practice too long."

"Oh," Aiko said, trying not to sound so disappointed. "Alright, Mom."

"I'm sorry, Aiko." Her mother flashed a sympathetic smile, "Did you have plans."

"Nothing official..." Aiko shrugged, hanging her dress back up, "Has Kenzo matured yet?" She asked with almost a reginating sigh. "He's such a handful."

"I understand," Akane gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's tough being the oldest and having to deal with all of them. It goes the same way for the youngest. Just count your blessings that it's not all of your cousins." Aiko smiled at this.

...

"I really enjoy spending time with you, Aiko." Yuudai smiled as they stared out over a poetic sunset. They were standing on a cliff and Aiko had no idea where they were. Their hands were clasped together making Aiko feel like she could sprout wings and fly. "You make me feel so different."

"You make me feel that way, too, Yuudai." Aiko flashed a smile at him. There was a peaceful silence between the young couple. Aiko's attention was drawn to a flock of birds squawking ahead as they flew into the sunset. "Yuudai... I feel like I can just tell you anything."

"You can just put the weight of the world on my back," Yuudai told her, "I'm here for you and I always will be." He gave her hand a small squeeze, making a pleasent tingle run through her body.

"You don't know how nice that is to hear," Aiko said, "For once in my life, somebody really cares about me."

"Oh _very funny, Aiko_." Their hands tore apart in seconds and turned to see Sayuri standing there with Fumiko and Hikaru backing her up, "Too bad you didn't know that Yuudai is _my _boyfriend!"

"Not anymore!" Yuudai quickly countered, "We're over Sayuri!"

"Don't say that, Baby!" She said in a very young mocking voice.

"Don't call me that!" Yuudai shouted.

"But, Honeybun, how could you deny our love. You did say you love me." Sayuri batted her long, faux eyelashes at Yuudai who was unphased by her 'enchanting beauty'. Yuudai only reacted in anger. "So, that's it? You're going to leave me for that stupid _Half-Boy_?"

"Half-Boy! Half-Boy!" Fumiko and Hikaru chanted and suddenly they were before Aiko. They teased some more before they gave Aiko a good shove. She windmilled her arms but suddenly, Aiko was falling off the cliff side, "HALF-BOY!" The girls continued chanting, not the least horrified about what they just did.

"YUUDAI!" Aiko screamed. He was looking over the edge now, knelt down. His expression was blank, the love or anger that clouded his charming eyes had dispersed, leaving only a dead look, "YUUDAI!" Aiko screamed again.

"Maybe it's better this way," She heard Yuudai whisper.

"NO!" Aiko screamed, thrashing in the air, "YUUDAI! YUUDAI!"

...

"YUUDAI!" Aiko shot up, pressing her hands to her neck. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized she was in her bed. She pulled her covers up and just sat there, staring at the wall. "He wouldn't do that to me..." She whispered. "I'm just a small naïve girl... a small naïve girl who has a crush on a boy..."

...

"Aiko! You're cousin will be here any moment! Are you ready?" Akane called up the stairs. Aiko appeared at the top with a very unhappy face, "Honey, cheer up. Don't be rude to him, alright?"

"But he's rude to me!" Aiko countered, thunking down the stairs, "He's a brat and immature and dumb and thinks he's cool but he isn't!" Aiko huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Ranma sniggered beside her.

"I'm in the same boat!" Ranma jeered, nudging her jokingly. A smile spread across Aiko's face at her father. Akane however, shot them both a look to silence them.

"I don't want any jokes, games, or misbehaving tonight. Am I making myself clear?" Akane asked, hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am," Aiko and Ranma said, heads bowed.

"We barely ever see them. The least we could do is have a nice dinner."

"Yes ma'am," The two said again. When Akane turned around, they shot each other thumbs up.

"I saw that!" Akane called over her shoulder. She sighed and smiled half-heartdly, "Daddy's Little Girl, huh?" Ranma looped her arm around Aiko's shoulder's bringing her in close while she nodded, "Of course." The door bell rang out, making Aiko's heart droop.

Yuudai had invited her over for another study date, but with a heavy heart she declined the invitation and told her the woes of family coming over for dinner. He smiled and said that it was cool and maybe some other time. Akane crossed to the door, checked Ranma and Aiko one last time for flaws, then threw the door open. Nabiki entered in a rather attractive red hot dress. She threw her arms around Akane's neck and planted a ruby red kiss on her cheek bone.

"Akane!" Nabiki greeted, maternally wiping the lipstick stain from her sister's cheek, "It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you, too." Akane chuckled. Nabiki moved on to say hello to Ranma and Aiko, who were polite back. Since they were dressed fairly nice, they might as well have fun with it.

"I see the ages aren't catching up too fast, Ranma." Nabiki gave him a good punch to the arm, "Good to see that, Tiger!" She winked playfully at him, "Well good evening, Aiko! My, you're looking like your mother everyday. You're in sixth grade, nowadays, hm?"

"Yes, Aunt Nabiki," Aiko replied, hands clasped behind her back.

"Dear Sister-In-Law!" That voice still made Ranma groan when he heard it. He could just think back to the days of when Akane and him hung out in the courtyard and then out of nowhere, that _buffoon _came flying out of nowhere, screaming and waving useless boquets of flowers around. Kuno appeared in the doorway, his hair slicked and in a presentable suit for the night. He engulfed Akane in a big hug, soothingly rubbing her back, "I'm assuming no tragedy as struck, yes?"

"Y... yes," Akane replied, slightly rattled by his still **bold **enterings. "It's good to see you, Kuno."

"The pleasure is all mine, My Dearest!" He vigoursly shook hands with Akane one last time. He straightened up, "Hello... Ranma," Kuno said, in a voice that made Ranma think he still detested him. "And Aiko, ah, you look lovely, Sweetheart."

"Thank you, Uncle Kuno." Aiko said robotically.

Kuno then put his hands on his hips and clucked his tongue disapprovingly, "I apologize for this... KENZO! GET IN HERE. _NOW_!" There was a silence before Nabiki cleared her throat.

"We are really sorry about this," Nabiki said, admiring her bright painted fingernails, "Lately Kenzo has been going through this phase. A phase that causes him to say and do things he doesn't mean. Ignore him tonight." Right on cue, Kenzo stalked through the door. His hair was roughed up, his face forever plastered in a sulking look. He was in darker attire. The eight year olds arms were crossed over his chest.

"I don't wanna be here!" Kenzo told them flatly, "This place stinks! It smells like..." He sniffed at the air slightly, then cringed, "sweat and depression!" Akane cringed at the insult. She had spent all day cleaning. Kenzo's eyes lie directly on Aiko, "You've gotten skinnier." Kenzo commented, making Aiko look down at her body clad in a purple dress, "Maybe you should stop throwing your meals back up."

"KENZO!" Nabiki stormed over to him and tugged on his ear, "Tell everyone you're sorry this instant!" Kenzo cried as Nabiki pulled harder on his ear. He waved his arms fanatically.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry!" He cried over and over again.

"Now behave!" Nabiki growled. She took in a deep breath and turned to the Saotome family with a big grin, "Shall we eat?"

There was an awkward silence hanging over the families. All that could be heard was the clattering of china. Nabiki's eyes darted around, as if trying to find something to talk about. She failed earlier at trying to make some talk over the fine china they were using, but Akane didn't give her much leadway to do so. Aiko sat beside Kenzo, who was building a big mountain with his rice.

_That's going to end badly, _Aiko groaned in her mouth as Kenzo jabbed his chopsticks at his masterpeice to mold it perfectly. Aiko looked at one end of the table to see her mother with a stiff back. The other end was her father who looked bored. Her Uncle Kuno wasn't disturbed by the silence and opted to just eat with his head bowed. Nabiki however was looking between everyone. Aiko knew she was in for it when she made eye contact with her Aunt.

"Oh, Aiko!" Nabiki cooed, getting everyone's attention, "That's such a pretty dress! Is it new?" Aiko looked down at the purple dress. Aiko simply shook her head though, earning a peircing glare.

"No..." Aiko choked out, "I bought it a few months ago."

"It's so pretty!" Nabiki stated again, "I wish I was young enough to wear dresses like that again!" Kuno placed his hand tenderly on Nabiki's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you _are _young enough to sport a dress such as Aiko's!"

"You really think so, Kuno-Baby?" Nabiki asked with big glossy eyes.

"I more than mean it!" Their faces neared. Aiko looked away, feeling slightly embarassed. Her parents never showed that kind of affection for each other infront of her, so she was caught off-guard by the openess of their romance.

"Nabiki!" Akane quickly broke it, noticing Ranma and Aiko's growing scarlet faces, "I heard you're back on Business Trading with Natco!" Natco was a company Nabiki used to work with before she had Kenzo. She became a stay-at-home mother for a few years, but was a business consultant for awhile. Being back onboard with Natco, though, would promise more income for her family.

"Oh, yes!" Nabiki nodded excitedly. Kuno looked disappointed he didn't get a kiss and now chose to start a murmered conversation with Ranma. Aiko heard bits and peices of things she didn't find appropriate.

"I'll get her tonight..." Kuno murmered. Ranma glared at him.

"Thanks for sharing."

"I'll be flying to France again for another few weeks!" Nabiki said, dreamily, "I miss my younger days in France. I think I'm still even fluent in the language."

"BOMBS AWAY!" Kenzo screamed, throwing his chopsticks in the air.

"YOUNG MAN!" Nabiki slammed his hand on the table, "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" But the entire table gasped as Kenzo grabbed his bowl of rice and threw it into the air. It was dead silent as everyone watched it fly straight up and turn over. The rice rained partially on Kenzo, who was cheering, but most of the rice and soy sauce came raining down Aiko. The bowl then shattered to peices behind her.

"EEEEEK!" Aiko screamed, jumping to her feet, "I CAN'T SEE!" The soy sauce burned her eyes and she rubbed desperately at them, "THE RICE IS HOT! OOH! OHH!" Aiko waved her head bakc and forth, causing her to be slightly dizzied. She tripped over her own feet and suddenly, her breathing caught in her throat.

"Aiko, sweetie, it's okay." Aiko knelt beside her, putting a wash cloth to her face. She managed to clear her vision and that's when she heard the small noise that she had grown quite familiar with, "Ranma!" She looked quickly over her shoulder, "Get the nebulizer!" Ranma was at his feet in seconds, "Aiko, does it hurt?"

Aiko took in a deep gasp and shook her head for a moment. Then suddenly, a deep pain filled her chest. She nodded and tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Nabiki asked, having a tight grip on Kenzo's squirming wirst. Akane gently carressed Aiko's rounded cheek before worriedly looking over at her sister.

"She's having an asthma attack."

Ranma brought the nebulizer, a paper bag, and her inhaled in and clattered them beside her. He plugged it into the nearest outlet and filled medicine into the mouth peice. "Here," He held it out to Aiko, who with shaky hands brought the mask to her face. The tasteless medicine filled her mouth and went down her throat. However, the pain grew deeper and her gasps became shorter and louder. "Is the medicine out yet?" Ranma asked after a few minutes of sitting around Aiko.

"Yes," Akane nodded. Ranma took the mouthpeice and handed her a paper bag, which Aiko desperately gasped into. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she held the bag to her face with unsteady hands. "It's okay, Sweetie."

"Akane, where are the other packets of medicine?"

"If they aren't in either of the bathrooms then we might be out." Ranma bounded down the hallway and returned with one packet, "Is that the last one?" Akane asked as he began re-readying the nebulizer.

"Yes." He replied. He was about to hand it to Aiko who dropped the paper bag and held her forehead. She had grown pale now and slightly dizzy. She made a reach for the nebulizer but when Ranma released it, she dropped the mouth peice.

"Aiko!" Akane screamed, pulling the sleepy child into her arms, "Ranma! She has to go to the hospital! We can't stop this one!" Ranma lifted Aiko into her arms, "We're so sorry!" Akane said to the Tatewaki's, "We have to go. If you could clean up that'd be great. You guys can stay until we get back!" Akane grabbed her purse strap and turned towards the wheezing Aiko in Ranma's arms, "Sweetie, you're going to be okay." Akane told her. Aiko's eyes weakly rolled over to look at her mother. "You're going to be okay..." And slowly, everything faded out.


	7. White With Fear

Chapter Seven

The hospital was the last place Akane and Ranma wanted to be with their daughter lying in the bed, but here they were. Akane was holding Ranma's hand in a deathgrip as the nurses swarmed Aiko, setting her up to their more advanced machines than what they had at home. A nurse seated herself quietly beside Ranma and Akane.

"Excuse me, ma'am," The nurse said gently, "Are you the mother?" Akane was too busy staring at her unconscious, shallow breathing daughter, though.

"She is." Ranma spoke up, clearing his throat, "Sorry. She's in a small state of shock. Can I answer anything for you?"

"I just need help filling the form out," The nurse replied, "What is your daughter's name?"

"Aiko Saotome." Ranma said.

"How long has she had asthma?"

"Since the day she was born."

"Has there ever been an event such as this that had her in the hospital?"

"No," Ranma shook his head, "She's has attacks, but never this severe."

The nurse nodded, scribbling this down, "What triggered this attack?"

"Well... her little cousin threw rice at her and she tripped. After she tripped the attack began," Ranma explained.

"Thank you." The nurse stood and left. The other nurses at this time had just about finished getting Aiko hooked up. Her breathing was still shallow, the heart rate meter was beeping accordingly, though. Akane released Ranma's hand that by now was pounding. She raced to Aiko's bedside, tears clouding her vision.

"Aiko..." Akane whispered. A teardrop splattered onto Aiko's cheek, but unlike the movies, Aiko didn't awake, "She sounds better..." Akane sniffled, looking over at Ranma. He had risen from his seat but was only looking from afar.

"Does she?" He asked, now crossing to stand beside his wife. She did sound a lot better. Ranma gently wrapped his arm around Akane's shoulders. "She's going to be okay, Akane..." Akane fell against Ranma for support and sighed.

"I sure hope so," She whispered, staring down at her daughter, "It hurts to see her like this. No wonder my parent's were always so sparatic when I got injured. It's nothing a parent likes to see..." Aiko took in a sharp deep gasp from behind her oxygen mask, choked for a second, before calming back down. Akane now pressed her face into her husband's chest, shaking.

...

_Open your eyes..._

_ Wake up..._

_ Aiko..._

_ Aiko..._

A pulse was felt beneath Aiko. She squeezed her eyes tighter together, shaking her head around. The pulse went off again and a wave of sound accompanied it. The sound of phones, murmering people, and beeping machines filled her ears but quickly faded out.

_Aiko..._

_ Please tell me..._

_ I want you to stay..._

The voice wasn't recongnizable. It sounded maternal but nothing like her own mother's. A stronger pulse went off and the sound of a hospital filled her ears. Aiko's eyes shot open only to stare into complete nothing. She sat up and looked around. It was nothing but white everywhere. She looked down and felt dizzy when she saw nothing below her.

_Aiko..._

_ Aiko..._

_ Aiko..._

She slowly stood and looked all around her, wondering who was calling her name out. A pulse went off nearly sending her off her feet.

"AIKO!" The girl looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Yuudai standing there. She felt relief flowing through her when she realized she wasn't completely alone. Aiko immediately took off running before she could catch herself.

"Oh thank goodness, Yuudai!" Aiko raced up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Yuudai asked with a worried look, "It's too dangerous for you!" He grabbed her hand and began dragging through the endless whiteness.

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked as she was in tow, "What's dangerous? Please tell me Yuudai." He released her hand and looked up into nothing. Then over at her, "Tell me!" She demanded.

"Her," Yuudai pointed behind Aiko. Quickly the girl turned around and was surprised to see another woman standing there. She had curly-ish brown hair that was pulled into a bun. She was wearing a kimono and was holding a picture frame with a picture Aiko couldn't make out inside of it.

"Who is she?" Aiko asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know..." Yuudai shook his head.

"Aiko," The woman said aloud. It sounded like the voice Aiko had heard in her mind before she had awaken. "It's so good to see you." Tears misted up in the woman's eyes and she held the picture closer to her, "I thought I'd have to wait even longer to get the simplest glance at you..." A weep racked the woman's body. Aiko looked over to say something Yuudai, but he was gone. A feeling of panic washed over Aiko's body as she realized she was alone with the sobbing woman, "You look as beautiful as I knew you'd turn out. Oh, Aiko..." She hugged the picture closer to her chest rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Who... who are you?" Aiko asked, shaking slightly. The woman looked up, surprised to hear her asking that. She crossed to her and pushed the picture into Aiko's hands. She recognized her grandfather, Genma, sitting beside the woman. In the woman's lap was a young boy who was beaming brightly. It looked exactly like her father. That's when it hit her, "... Grandma?"

"Yes, Sweetheart," The woman knelt before the girl and placed her hands on her shoulder, "Yes. It's me. Your grandmother." Aiko felt her lower lip tremble. She could see the resemblance between them. She felt the strong bond between them.

"Grandma!" Aiko dropped the picture. She never heard it hit the ground. She threw her arms around her neck and she began sobbing, "It's so good to finally meet you!" Aiko sobbed into her shoulder.

...

"Ranma...!" Akane gasped as she leaned against Aiko's bed, "Ranma!" She said a little louder. He had recently stepped out to go grab them some coffee, "RANMA!" She screamed running to the doorway. He looked over his shoulder from walking down the hallway, "It's Aiko!"

He was racing back down the hall in seconds with nurses in tow. The entered the room. Aiko had tears running down her cheeks and she was gasping desperately for air. Her face was tinging pink and her heart rate was off the charts.

"AIKO!" Akane screamed, tears streaking down her cheeks, "Please!"

"Get her out of here!" A nurse said, coming between Aiko and Akane. Ranma grabbed Akane's arm and began dragging her out, but his wife fought against him.

"NO! THAT'S MY BABY!"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" The nurse screamed louder. Ranma picked Akane up and carried the kicking and screaming woman out of there over his shoulder. "Prepare for emergency surgery! There's something wrong with the lungs!" The head nurse commanded.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Akane screamed as Ranma carried her down the hallway. People stopped to stare at the hysterical woman. Ranma didn't even falter or hesitate as he carried his wife from his daughter's hospital room, "RANMA! SHE NEEDS US!"

"She needs you to calm down!" Ranma told her. He put her on the ground suddenly and leaned her against the wall. He leaned in close to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "AKANE!" He shouted, to get the crying woman's attention, "She's going to be okay. They're helping her now."

"I'm scared..." She whispered. It broke Ranma's heart to hear that. He pulled her against his body and sighed unevenly into her hair. He closed his eyes and just held her.

...

"Grandma..." Aiko stepped back from hugging her. She looked all around, "Could I meet my other grandmother here?" Nodoka cocked her head to the side.

"Honey, you've never tried to spiritually connect with Akane's mother," Nodoka explained softly, "She would be here right now. Everybody you've connected with in a strong bond are the people you will see here."

"Where is... here?" Aiko asked. Nodoka smiled and rose from kneeling beside her granddaughter. She slowly turned and began walking away, "Grandma, where are you going?" Nodoka paused for only a moment and smiled over her shoulder before she vanished, "H... hello?" Aiko asked, suddenly growing frightened of being alone here. A shock suddenly went through Aiko. She heard the flood of loud hospital noises fill her ears and she cringed at how loud it was. They were all screaming. She could hear her mother in the background, "MOM?" Aiko looked upwards to where she thought the noises were coming from. Another wave of noise hit her, actually causing her to fall to her knees.

"SHE'S FADING!" Aiko's head shot up, her eyes wide in disbelief. Tears began flowing down her cheeks, "GET ME THE GODDAMN SURGICAL KNIVES! WE HAVE TO SAVE THIS LITTLE GIRL!"

"I'm... dying?" Aiko's voice nearly cracked as she now just remained huddled on the ground, "That asthma attack...?" Aiko pressed her face into her knees, "I'm never going to see my parents again!" She cried into her knees.

"Heartrate returning to normal, Doctor!" Aiko heard. The girl slowly looked up, tears dried on her face. She began rubbing at her eyes furiously, "The emergency surgery was complete. Congratulations." Aiko began shaking all over now. She wasn't going to die. She was going to be alright. She would see her parents and Yuudai again. She would get to do gymnastics and be all that she could be.

Aiko felt the ground shake below her and suddenly... she was falling...

...

Aiko's eyes slowly began to slide open. Everything was fuzzy, but the more she blinked, the more everything came into focus. That's when the shape of her parent's focused. Akane's face was tear stained but she looked so relieved when she saw Aiko's eyes open. Ranma smiled softly down on her.

"Aiko... honey..." Akane whispered, gently touching her cheek beside the oxygen mask, "You're okay, sweetheart... everything is okay..." Aiko enjoyed the gently soothing her mother offered and she melted against her touch. She was really here. She wasn't stuck in that unfamiliar place without anybody anymore. She was glad she got to connect with her grandmother and she was glad she was able to pull through. Her breathing had returned to normal as well. No more hiccupy gasps as she realized her breath was short. She was able to take a deep intake without only a small hint of pain. Her hands slowly slid down to her hospital gown. She slowly pushed it up her stomach to see a fresh scar up her stomach, "No, sweetie..." Akane pulled the nightgown back down and brought the covers further up, "Don't worry about that."

"Maybe she should get some rest, 'Kane." Ranma suggested. He then looked down at his daughter, "It's really late, Aiko. You're mother and I will be here all night. You are getting released tomorrow, so try to sleep, sweetheart." Ranma leaned down and kissed her forehead, "We're so proud of you..." He whispered, hovering above her forehead. "Goodnight, Aiko."

...

When the Saotome's got home, the Kuno family was still there. They had tidied the entire place and were sitting with breakfast ready when they returned. Aiko sat before her food, feeling the hunger overtaking her. There was an awkward silence as the two families began eating again together.

"Kenzo," Nabiki gave him an intense glare, "is there something you wish to say?"

"No," Kenzo spat back rather quickly. He buried himself further into his breakfast. Nabiki nodded at Kuno, who leaned over and gave the boy's ear a mighty tug, "_YIKES! THAT HURTS!" _Kenzo waved his father's hand away from his now rosy ear, "Alright, alright. Sorry."

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO UNGRATEFUL?" Kuno shot to his feet, his hands shaking. Nabiki grabbed his arm to silence him, but he shook it off, "SHE HAD SURGERY LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF AN ATTACK YOU TRIGGERED! HOW COULD I BRING SUCH A MONSTEROUS BOY WITH NO DIGINITY OR MORAL VALUES INTO THIS WORLD?" Kuno stormed out of the room, leaving a redfaced Kenzo. Aiko couldn't decide whether it was from embarassment or his bubbling temper.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, YOUNG MAN!" Nabiki sneered, placing her hands on her hips, "GO OUTSIDE! NO LUNCH TODAY!" Kenzo groaned inwardly and stalked out of the room after his father. Nabiki pressed her hand into her forehead, "I'm sorry..." She whispered, "I don't know how to make that boy see. He's out of control."

Aiko stood and left the room and went outside to see Kenzo sitting beneath the cherry blossom tree. He was throwing rocks he found across the yard. She quickly crossed the dewey grass to where the boy sat.

"Whaddya want?" Kenzo growled at her, "I get it! You almost died because of me. I had no intention of killing you. Get off my back."

"I forgive you, Kenzo." Aiko said, clasping her hands together.

"Whatever..." The boy muttered, hiding beneath his bangs. Aiko looked all around her and then seated herself. "Look, if you're tryin' to make me feel bad, then tough luck! I don't feel bad at all and I regret nothing." Aiko looked down at the grass and played with a blade. "What! Now you're just gonna waltz out here and be silent! You're so weird!" Kenzo hurled a rock. It thunked against the roof of the shrine.

"KENZO! GET IN HERE! WE'RE GOING HOME!" Nabiki called across the yard. She paused for a moment when she saw Aiko sitting beside him, but quickly disappeared back into the house. Kenzo let out a groan and stood. Aiko began following behind her cousin, back towards the house. They entered the hallway. Nabiki and Kuno were standing there, stiff lipped and tapping toes, awaiting their son, "Say goodbye." Nabiki demanded. Kenzo did a small wave before stalking out the front door. Nabiki sighed. She crossed to Aiko and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Goodbye, sweetheart. I hope you feel better."

"Goodbye, Aunt Nabiki."

...

Aiko returned to school two days later, on a Thursday. She was sitting in math, doing her problems, Yuudai busy trying to figure out how to solve the problems. He sighed and sat back in his seat, then looked over at Aiko.

"So... where have you been?" Yuudai asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Oh... um..." Aiko looked away for a moment and then back at him, "I had some asthma problems."

"I'm sorry." Yuudai smiled weakly at her, "Are you up for a studying session afterschool?" She smiled vigoursly, "Awesome. Don't practice too long."

"Actually, I'm out of practice until next Wednesday," Aiko told him, "I can't practice because of my asthma. We can go right after school if you want."

"Perfect!" Yuudai replied with a heart pounding smile. "See you at the front gates."

...

"Look, there they go, Sayuri!" Fumiko whispered as they watched the two friends crossed to the front gates to leave, "They're having another 'study session'! But do you really think they're studying? They could be smacking lips!"

Sayuri glared at her ex-boyfriend, "Alright, Girls... this is what we're gonna do..."

...

"AIKO!" Kagura raced forward, hugging her around her thighs, "It's so good to see you!" Aiko laughed and gently ran her fingers through the beautiful brown of a haircolor the girl had.

"It's good to see you too, Kagura."

"Kagura! I've told you a million times to use your inside voice!" Mrs. Takurashii appeared in the hallway. She had an apron on and a wooden spoon, "Oh, hello. Yuudai, you didn't tell me you were bring a friend home. Welcome, welcome." She waved them further into the doorway, "You're Aiko, right? Yuudai has said a lot about you."

The boy's face flushed a deep red, "MooooOooooom!"

"Sorry, Dear." She kissed her son's forehead, "Dinner will be ready in a little bit. You two should go ahead and finish your homework." When they entered the dining area for the table, two girls who looked very identical except for their clothing were sitting there. Aiko smiled at Rinny, since she had already met her, and sat across from Hinata.

"HI!" Hinata smiled brightly, "You must be Yuudai's girlfriend!" She giggled uncontrollably, "I'm Hinata!"

"N... nice to meet you," Aiko nodded.

"She's not my girlfriend," Yuudai said, making Aiko's heart beat with a small lump of despair, "and stop being weird. You'll scare her off."

"Jeez, drama queen." Rinny rolled her eyes and left the room.

"She's such a buzzkill," Hinata groaned loudly, "YOU HEAR ME, RINNY? GO CUT YOURSELF!"

"HINATA!" Mrs. Takurashii peaked out of the kitchen with her eyes narrowed to slits, "Do _not _say that to your sister! Go apologize, RIGHT NOW!"

"But moooom!" Hinata whined, "She probably does cut herself!

"HINATA! I'm warning you!"

"DAD WOULD OF DONE SOMETHING MORE TO HELP HER THAN TO BUY HER STUPID CAREBEARS AND PUT HER INTO THERAPY!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs before she raced out of the room. Mrs. Takurashii's face was red from anger. She silently went back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry..." Yuudai mumbled, "I hate it when Hinata pulls the Dad-card."

"Yuudai..." Aiko looked down at the table, tracing circles in the fine surface of it, "If you don't mind me asking... what happened to your father?"

"Come with me to my bedroom." Yuudai said with a stone-hard face.


	8. A Lullaby With No Regrets

Chapter Eight

Aiko followed the silent Yuudai into his room. It was clean and cozy and the smell of his cologne eluded the air. It instantly made Aiko's heart thud in her chest. He offered for her to seat herself in his rolley chair by his desk. She did so while he knelt before a chest by his bed. The silence put Aiko on edge and she sensed the tension in every inch of his body. Perhaps asking about his father was a mistake.

Yuudai pulled a shoebox out that rattled with small things inside of it. He closed the chest and clambered atop it, sitting criss cross. He exhaled slowly and looked up at Aiko with unsure chestnut eyes, "This box contains every memory and item linked to my father..." His eyes casted downwards to the lid of the box, "After my father passed away, I just hid everything away. Like a big sissy..."

"You aren't a sissy for disconnecting the thoughts," Aiko said softly, "I'm sure the passing caused a great deal of grief."

"It did," Yuudai confirmed. He bit his lip and took in a deep breath, "It's been... two years since my father's death." Yuudai told her, slowly pulling the lid of the box up, "My father was an honorable man. He loved every single one of us and wouldn't rest until we were all happy." He dropped the lid quickly, as if it were hot. It clunked to the ground and now Yuudai's eyes were scanning over the items he had discarded to the darkness. He pulled a yo-yo out, "My father and I loved to play with yo-yo's. He bought this one for me just a week before he died..." Yuudai sighed and dropped it back into the box. He then withdrew a picture and fresh tears surfaced in his eyes, "Father..." His hand gently pressed against the glass seperating him from the photo, "I'm... I'm sorry." Yuudai rubbed furiously at his eyes before passing the frame to Aiko.

A man with the same interesting brown hair stood beside a beaming younger Yuudai. He had a wooly beard and twinkling eyes that could calm you in any situation. He was a husky man, rather large. It seemed Yuudai didn't take after the man's body-type. Yuudai had his eyes and nose, though. Aiko looked up at Yuudai to see he had moved the box the ground and was refusing for his eyes to wonder near it. Aiko lowered herself to the ground and dragged the box closer to her. There was a baseball cap. Tickets to a game. Yo-yo's in every color imaginable. A ribbon for first-place. Underneath the ribbon was another picture of Yuudai and Mr. Takurashii. Yuudai was wearing the pride blue ribbon and holding up a little boat, constructed of light weight material and painted by a young child, undoubtly Yuudai at his age. His father was knelt beside him, his large arm looped over his son's shoulders. Aiko assumed they made a small boat together and won the race.

"Please close the box," Yuudai's voice sounded weak and fragile. It made Aiko obey quickly. She replaced the lid atop the box and pushed it away from her. She then sat back in her orignal seat. Yuudai lowered his face and took in a deep breath, "It was a Saturday night... I was in fourth grade and my family was coming back from a baseball game..."

_"I'm so glad they won, Dad!" Yuudai told his father with a grin from the backseat. He was wearing the winning team's hat and also had a small child-sized banner flag of the team. His father beamed into the rearview mirror at his only son, "We're going to their game next week, right? I mean, it is the world series, after all."_

_ "Of course, son," Mr. Takurashii replied, "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"_

_ "Mommmmyyy!" A young Kagura whined from her car seat. She rubbed furiously at her eyes, shaking her head back and forth, "Sleepy! Sleepy! Sleepy!" Mrs. Takurashii looked over the shoulder of the passenger seat with a maternal smile._

_ "We'll be home in alittle bit, Kagura, sweetheart," She told the young girl, "You can go to sleep right now. It will make the car ride go a little faster." Kagura shook her head and banged her fists against the armrests of the chair._

_ "Oh my god!" Rinny growled from the back of the van, "Make her shut up, Mom!" _

_ "Don't use that language in the car, Rinny," Mrs. Takurashii warned, "She'll tire herself out in a moment, anyway." The mother now returned to looking out the windshield, "Why don't we sing a lullaby to make her fall asleep."_

_ "MoooOooom!" Hinata sighed, "Singing as a family in the car is so LAME."_

_ "No it isn't," Mr. Takurashii said while he focused on the road, "It's great bonding time! Which one do you want to sing, Kagura?" The little girl stopped flailing her arms and actually pondered the question, as if it were life altering._

_ "She's gonna say the one she always says..." Rinny mumbled._

_ "Lullaby in Edo District!" Kagura screamed._

_ "Told you..."_

_ "Alright, alright," Mr. Takurashii nodded, "Everyone together!" He looked over at his wife who equally beamed back. Together they took in a deep breath and began singing together, "Sleep, baby, sleep! Oh, my baby, sleep!" Kagura giggled and joined in, along with Yuudai. The girls in the back groaned and pressed their faces into their own windows, "How lovely, how lovely! How nice you are! Where's the nurse, where's the girl? Where's your nurse girl..."_

_ Mrs. Takurashii gasped as the family sang on, but she screamed a defeaning pitch, causing an abrupt stop to the singing, "RIN! THAT CAR IS COMING INTO OUR LANE!" But it was too late. The car that was travelling freely at a high speed came into a head on collision with the car. Yuudai's seatbelt locked, causing him to thud backwards into his seat. His hat flew off and with blurred vision he watched it fly into the crumpling front end of the car..._

Yuudai opened his eyes. The whole scene seemed so vivid. Aiko's mouth was agape. She was mortified how it all happened. She trembled and saw Yuudai doing the same. The boy rose and cast a sideways glance at the box on the ground. He then turned away from it and lowered his head, "I haven't spoken about it since..."

"Yuudai," Aiko stood and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's alright." Yuudai said over his shoulder, "Sometimes Rinny and Hinata will wake up crying in the night, screaming that they wanted to join in singing _Lullaby in Edo District _because they didn't when they had the chance. Kagura will wake up telling Mom that Dad told her to choose another lullaby and sometimes... you can hear Mom crying in the night, begging for mercy on our lives and for help with us. She can't be a full time mother and two job handler. She needs my father as well..."

"And what about you, Yuudai," Aiko whispered.

"I take care of all them as best as I can," Yuudai turned back towards her, "I can't be weak infront of them. All my sisters and even my mother, all lean on me for support. For comfort. I have to help them."

"I understand," Aiko replied, "You can cry, though. I won't think any different of you." Yuudai nodded, but no tears overflowed from his eyes. "Why does Kagura sing the lullaby if she watched her father die while singing it?"

"Because she says it enlightens her soul and reminds her fondly of Dad," Yuudai replied, "She's quite wise about the whole thing. You'd be taken aback about it because of her appearence and age."

"I see..." Aiko lowered her head for a moment. And when she looked back up, Yuudai's warm lips were against her's.

...

"Hey, when's Aiko going to be home?" Ranma leaned into the dining area where Akane was watching a newscast on the weather.

"I don't know," Akane replied absently, "She called and said she was at her friend's house again." Ranma now completely entered the room with a big smile, "What are you so suddenly devilish about?"

"Who is Aiko's new friend? When will we get to meet this girl?"

"I don't know," Akane told him, "Maybe we could get Aiko to invite her over for dinner tomorrow." Ranma nodded to the idea, "What would we cook?" The two thought for a moment. Akane even turned off the buzzing TV so the couple could think in complete silence. Ranma then snapped his finger's.

"We can look at my mother's old recipe book," Ranma suggested.

"My mother has one of those, too!"

"We can great the entire meal out of different parts of our mother's books!"

"We're awesome!" Akane and Ranma did a hearty high-five like teenagers and rushed off in search of their mother's famous cookbooks.

...

The kiss was intense. And passionate. It was the first kiss Aiko had ever received and it made her head spin 'round. She felt dizzy but after telling herself to breath through her nose, the fog began to clear her mind. Her head slowly tilted to the right, still locked tight with Yuudai's soft lips. His arms were wrapped around the mid of her torso, his palms pressed flat against her back. Her arms slowly came up to rest on his shoulder. He was such a great kisser that it made Aiko wonder if he had kissed girl's before or had great expirence. Or maybe he was just a natural.

Their lips parted abruptly and he pulled away, leaving Aiko craving more.

"Yuudai?" She asked, clearly breathtaken.

"I'm sorry..." He choked, "That was out of line."

"You think so?" Aiko turned him around quickly, "I think it was perfect." And their lips met again. _I could get used to this... _Aiko's mind told herself. Her mind wandered over to her parent's and she began wondering what they would say if they figured out she was smacking lips with another boy.

_"COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!" _Her father's voice boomed in her head.

_"HONEY! YOU'RE SIMPLY TOO YOUNG!" _Her mother's voice full of anger.

It was enough to make Aiko cringe. But here she was in. In a boy's room. In a boy's arms. Lips locked. Head spinning. Craving more. No regrets. This was simply to great. Something she'd never expirenced. And she was enjoying herself. The little fun things in life is what Aiko would call it. It was just a little kiss. What harm could it do?

...

"I'm home!" Aiko called, kicking her shoes off. She threw her backpack on the ground and began rounding the corner. She found her parent's with their noses stuck in cookbooks. Loose papers cluttered the table and ground. They seemed to be annotations and notes on recipes scrawled in perfect cursive, "What in the world are you two doing?" Aiko asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, Aiko!" Akane's face was bright, "Come sit by us!" Aiko did as she was told. Akane set the book down and beamed at her daughter, "You sure have been hanging out with your friend quite a bit at their house. Sweetie, don't you think it's your turn to host them over here? Why don't you invite them over for dinner tomorrow?"

"You want me to do that?" Aiko asked with wide eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Ranma shrugged, "We haven't gotten to meet her yet."

"Her...?" Aiko mumbled and once again her eyes were wide, "Oh, but Mom, Dad..."

"No, no." Akane shook her head, "We won't take no for an answer!"

"No, you don't understa..."

"I'm home!" Drager entered the room with a tired look, "I'm beat. So I'm gonna go take a bath... wait... what are you guys doing?"

"Deciding what to make for Aiko's friend. She's coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"Daddy, about that..."

"Go get ready for bed, Sweetheart." Akane gave Aiko a pat on the back and buried her nose into her book, "Any good ideas yet, Ranma?" Aiko sighed and rose. She began out the door and looked one more time. She stalked up the stairs and into her bedroom before letting out a mighty sigh.

"I guess they'll figure out tomorrow then..."


	9. It's What Friends Do

Sorry for the long hiatus _ Low grades that I needed to focus on!

Chapter Nine

Aiko stared at the clock, her big brown eyes following the very tick of the second hand. _I can't believe my parents think that Yuudai is a girl. _She gently adjusted the strap of her favorite red dress. _I wonder what they're going to think of him being a boy. _Just then her father entered the eating area wearing semi-nice clothes. His usual messy black bangs were evenly groomed and came right above his black eyebrows.

"Well, your mother is upstairs still getting ready. Uncle Drager is in the kitchen cooking dinner, and I'm going to go to the bathroom. When should your friend be here?" Ranma asked, batting at his bangs.

"Um... he... _she _should be here any moment. I'll listen for the doorbell." Ranma nodded and crossed to leave. Aiko's heart was thudding in her ears. She couldn't let her parents meet Yuudai. No way would they approve of her going over to a boy's house. She could feel sweat beading up on the back of her neck. Aiko rose to her feet and jogged for the front door. She sat out on the porch until she saw Yuudai appear infront of her house. Her heart nearly pumped to a start. He was wearing a button up with a tie that was tucked into his black jeans. His chestnut brown hair was still messy though. "Yuudai!" Aiko called and met him halfway. They hugged each other.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look frazzled." He asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Look, I have to come clean with you," Aiko said, looking at their locked hands. She then threw a glance over her shoulder towards her house, "My parents think you're a girl."

"What?"

_Probably could of worded that better... _"No, not like that." Aiko took in a deep breath to calm herself to explain things more clearly, "As in, they don't your name and they've never seen a picture of you. I don't think they would approve of me going over to a boy's house." Yuudai's eyebrows knitted together and he became extremely confused. Aiko sighed roughly, "Just follow me! I have an idea!"

Aiko dragged Yuudai after her. They rounded the corner. The hallway door was open and Aiko spotted her parents sitting at the table with their backs to the yard. She signaled to Yuudai to be as silent as possible. They got onto all fours and began sneaking past the opening.

"Where'd Aiko go?" She heard her mother ask.

"I dunno. She just said she was going to wait for her friend."

"Hey, Akane! Could you come help me in the kitchen?" Drager shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Akane called and began getting up.

"HEY WAIT! SHE'S NOT COOKING!" Ranma screamed. Aiko peeked into the hallway and saw it was clear.

"Perfect! C'mon!" Aiko grabbed Yuudai's hand and dragged him to the staircase, "Hurry! Before they come back out!" Aiko got behind Yuudai and pushed her hands into his shoulder blades. She heard her father coming out of the kitchen.

"Aiko, is that you?" Aiko shoved Yuudai up the stairs and out of sight. She heard a loud thud as Yuudai slammed onto the hardwood floor. She turned towards her father with her hands behind her back. Ranma appeared at the base of the stairs, "Is your friend here?"

"Um, yeah."

"Where is she?"

Aiko looked over her shoulder at Yuudai, who was sitting up and rubbing his forehead, "She needs to use the bathroom and wash up. We'll be down soon, I promise!" Ranma nodded and Aiko raced to the fallen Yuudai. She yanked him to his feet and pushed him into her room. She shut the door and flicked it lock, "I'm sorry for pushing you down." Aiko said as she threw open her closet doors and began searching through it.

"What are we doing?" Yuudai asked, uncomfortably sitting down at her desk chair, "Why don't you just tell your parents I'm a boy?"

"Because I don't want them to disapprove and not let me hang out with you," Aiko said, turning towards him, "Please just go along with me for tonight. We'll break the truth some other time, just not tonight." He was silent, "Yuudai... please."

Yuudai took in a deep breath and sighed, "Okay. What are we going to do?" Aiko flashed him a floral button up and a matching khaki skirt. "No. You're joking, right?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not wearing girl clothes." Yuudai stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just tonight. Please!" Her big brown eyes began begging him. Yuudai's knees buckled to this.

"Okay..." He said behind gritted teeth. She tossed him the clothes and began searching for acessories. He undid his tie and pulled his shirt out of his pants. He tossed them both onto her bed and slipped on the shirt, "Hey, Aiko... it's a little tight in the shoulders." He tried to cross his arms but it became restricted. Aiko turned back and became embarassed to see his chest.

"Oh um... okay. Let me see if I have any bigger shirts." She turned around and Yuudai quickly stumbled into the skirt. It only fit him if he brought it up to her waist. It looked odd though because it was a hip-skirt. "If you wear it hitched up so high I can see the lining of your boxers." She pointed to the plaid sticking out just below the khaki, "Try this." She handed him a stripped blue and green dress. She turned around as he dressed in it, "Yuudai..." She said as she stared into his closet.

"Yeah?" He asked, rather strained as he sucked in to zip the dress up the side.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"I guess it's what friends do." Aiko turned around to see him fitting rather well in the dress. It looked like it was squeezing him near his torso, but she could cover that up.

"Can you bend and sit?" After a little bit of moving around slowly, the dress began to give and he could breathe a little more easily. "Alright, here." She held out a light pink sweater. He gave her a "seriously?" look. "You have man arms!" He laughed at this and shrugged into the sweater. "And this bracelet." She slid a blue flower rainbow on his left wrist. "And this is from Halloween, but it should work." She pulled out a black wig that was shoulder length. She pulled his bangs back in a hairband and slowly fit the wig over his head. She tugged lose hair into it. Yuudai crossed to mirror and stared in disbelief. "Oh! Here!" She put some light blue eye shadow on and some lip balm that gave his lips a glossy look.

"I could pass as a girl..." He muttered as he stared into the mirror. Aiko gently combed his hair out.

"Beside the broad shoulders, yeah. We did a pretty good job." She froze for a moment and looked at Yuudai from the side. She then grabbed some socks and offered them out to her. "We should give you some boobs."

"What?" Yuudai instantly became embarassed, "Not all girls our age have them."

"Doesn't matter! You need some to top this off." Yuudai sighed and began stuffing the socks in. Aiko quickly checked to make sure they were even and the same size.

"Alright. Your name is... something witty... Katsu?" Aiko offered. This made Yuudai's glossy lips crack a smile.

"Victory?"

"I think we're going to get away with this Katsu." Aiko joked, patting his arm gently. "Alright. Let's go. They should be expecting us." Aiko bounded down the stairs first with "Katsu" slowly following after. "Hi, Mom, Dad, Uncle Drager. Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Aiko smiled over at Yuudai who was hidden behind the wall from her family, "I'd like you to meet Katsu Takurashii." Yuudai slowly appeared beside Aiko. Both of their hearts were thudding as the Saotome's stared the kids down.

"It's so very good to meet you, Katsu." Akane was the first to speak. She stood and gestured for them to sit.

"Yeah, same goes for me." Ranma nodded. Yuudai and Aiko seated themselves. Drager put some rice on both of their plates and dished out all the wonderful food he made. "So, are you part of any sports?" Ranma asked as they ate.

Yuudai looked over at Aiko who nodded to speak. Yuudai cleared his throat and in a higher pitched voice said, "Yes sir. I'm part of the schools dance team."

"Oh how wonderful," Akane smiled, after swallowing her food. "Twirler? Ballet? High kicker?"

"Um. Twirler." Yuudai quickly replied.

"So, how'd you and Akane meet?" Drager leaned forward. Aiko could feel her skin become clammy when she saw that devilish smile on her uncle's face. The smile was suspecting or knowing.

"We're in... Math together," Yuudai said, shoveling as much food as he could into his mouth, "We uh, sit next to each other."

"That's nice." Drager sat back and pushed his food around on his plate, "Aiko, will you help me get the dessert?"

"Um, sure." Aiko followed her uncle into the kitchen. He passed her a gelatin with pineapple chunks in it and grabbed a chocolate cake he had prepared. Drager then crossed to the doorway and blocked it.

"Aiko, who is that pretending to be a girl?" Drager asked, putting one hand on his hip and balancing the moist chocolate cake in his other hand. Aiko felt her face flush. She looked at the gelatin as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, "That's not really a girl out there. He sure does look like one and he's fooling your parents, but I went through years of asylum work. I can't fall for those tricks anymore."

"Can we talk about this later?" Aiko asked, almost pleading.

"Fine. But you're not off the hook." Drager told her. He then plastered on a smile and appeared out of the kitchen, "Who wants pineapple gelatin and rich damp cake?" He cheered and set it down on the table between Yuudai and Aiko's parents.

...

"How do you get this off?" Yuudai asked, as he sat on a stool and dipped his wash cloth into a bucket of warm water.

"Just rub." Aiko said, "I didn't put your make up on too dark." She dropped the clothes Yuudai had used into the dirty clothes hamper. He was back in original clothes. His shirt was untucked and his tie not tightened up to his collar. "Look, Yuudai, thanks so much for that. I know that was really awkward and kind of weird, but we pulled it off."

"When are you telling your parents I'm a guy?" Yuudai cocked an eyebrow up at her. His bangs were wet and stuck to his forehead as he scrubbed furiously at his face.

"Soon." Aiko promised, sitting on the edge of the tub, "I'll say something happened between Katsu and I and that we became friends. It's the perfect story." Aiko marveled at her work. She then leaned over and dropped the plug into the tub.

"What are you doing?" Yuudai asked, checking his face in a mirror nearby.

"When you leave I'm going to take a bath." Aiko mumbled as she began fetching her shampoos and body washes. Yuudai nodded and ran the cloth over his face again. "You ready to sneak out?"

"Yeah. I guess." Yuudai followed Aiko back to her bedroom. She pushed the window open and leapt onto the ledge, "Whoa wait." He held his hands up, "I'm no acrobatic martial artist like you. I can't jump from heights."

"It's the only way." Aiko said. She leaned further out the window, "Besides it's not that far."

"Aiko!" Her mother called. She heard footsteps.

"Oh crap!" Aiko exclaimed. She leapt down and slammed the window shut, "Quick! Under my bed!" She held the covers up while Yuudai scrambled under it. He knocked a few things that were stored under her bed over onto him. Before he could move them, Akane opened the door. "Yes, Mom?"

"Did Katsu go home?" Akane asked, pleasently, unaware there was a tense boy hiding under Aiko's bed.

"Yup." Aiko nodded.

"You'll have to have her over again sometime. She's a real sweetie."

"Yeah. She sure is." Aiko replied, trying her hardest to get her mother out.

"Are you going to be taking your bath soon?" Akane asked. "I need your clothes to do the next load. It's a dark load." Aiko looked down at her clothes then up at her mother, nodding.

"Yeah, I'll get in in a few moments."

"Good," Akane smiled. She crossed to her daughter who was the spitting image of her father. She gently pecked her forehead, "I love you, Aiko."

"Love you too, Mom." Aiko said, slightly hurried. Yuudai had managed to wiggle free of the things that had fallen on him. He couldn't help but notice a red leather bound book. He popped the lock and slowly inched it open. The words _Dear Diary _caught his attention.

"Your father and I are so proud of you." Akane told her.

"Thanks."

"Get in the bath, sweetheart."

"I will." Aiko promised. Akane crossed and left. Aiko let out a long sigh, "Alright. It's safe to come out now, Yuudai." He looked up from the leather book. Quickly he shoved the book into his shirt and tucked it in. Aiko peaked under the bed, "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," Yuudai said and began his crawl out from under the bed, "Sorry."

"Now c'mon. You gotta jump out of the window!" This made Yuudai gulp. Aiko leapt up onto the window sil again and slid the window open. She then looked over her shoulder at Yuudai. His heart was thudding in his ears. The evening air was blowing Aiko's black hair around. She then held her hand out to him, "Do you trust me?"

After a moment of silence, Yuudai placed his hand in hers. "Yeah. I do."

...

"What a day..." Aiko moaned as she slowly dipped herself into the steaming bath. She leaned her head against the side of the tub and closed her eyes, allowing the soothing water to calm her. She reviewed how everything went down. Yuudai was really swell to actually dress up like a girl. He sure did trick her parents. Not her Uncle Drager, but he had yet to talk to her about it. Part of her hoped he forgot that it even happened. Aiko let a small smile twitch on her face as she thought about Yuudai. That boy...


	10. It's a Boy!

Chapter Ten

When Yuudai got home, he went straight upstairs. Quickly he closed the door to his bedroom and flicked the lock over. He looked down at the red leather bound book in his hands. His hands slowly ran over it. _Aiko's Diary. _She had always been a very open person with him, but he knew the darkest things were in here. Things she would never say outloud to him. Or to anybody for that matter. That made him wonder if this was the right thing to do.

But his fingers acted faster than his guilty brain. The lock was popped and he flipped it open to the first page. He bit his lip and looked away for a moment, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Yuudai took in a deep breath and relaxed a little on his bed, before looking down at the neat handwriting on Aiko's first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_ My birthday is tomorrow. I'm not really excited. I'm not really excited, though my parents say I should be. I'm going to be twelve... that doesn't sound any more appealing than being eleven. My mother says I'm a whole year closer to becoming a teenager and Daddy says that was his favorite age. I don't really believe him though. That's what I dislike about my parents. They always try their hardest to relate to me. And always, always, ALWAYS say that they love me. I love my parents too, that's not the case. But sometimes I don't want to be told 'I love you'. It's really hard to explain. I can't even explain it to myself. I guess they always tell me 'I love you' because I'm their only child. And apparently I was a one in a million chances baby. Well, I better go to bed. Last day of eleven. Yipee._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Aiko Saotome_

Yuudai stared at the page, rubbing his hand along where the pen was pressed into it. He thought about it, wondering if he should ask Aiko her thoughts of being an only child. Maybe he could set her up into telling him about being a 'one in a million' baby. He moved onto the next entry, which was done in a different colour ink than the last.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Ugh. I'm so angry. My parents are so embarassing! We went to go watch a baseball game because my Uncle Drager is a big fan. While we were there, inbetween innings, the mascot of the team came out to rally the crowd and he had this water gun with him so he could spray the audience. Well, my mother told me we were sitting far enough back where we would be okay. That mascor must of had a nice water gun because he sprayed straight down on our row. The water hit me. IT WAS FREEZING. And that's when I heard gasps and screams. When I looked over to my left, sitting beside my was now a red headed woman. I basically facepalmed as my dad jumped to his feet and cursed in his girly little voice. It's so embarassing to have a father that fell into Jusenkyo springs!_

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Aiko Saotome_

"The Jusenkyo Springs?" Yuudai's brow furrowed together. He had heard about them in school, but he thought they were only a myth. They were confusing to understand and he was utterly lost when he thought about Mr. Saotome's ability to turn into a female. "He looked to manly. Too well built to have that ability. And he has black hair. Not red..."

_Dear Diary,_

_ I really hate school. It's the one place I can't stand to be. I love to learn, but the people who are there to do the same thing can be a little mean. They find it fun to pick on me and call me Half-Boy because my father is Half-Girl. And I don't have any boobs. How embarassing is that? I'm twelve and have a flat chest. And no menstrual cycle. All the other girls can talk about theirs, but I just sit there. Without one. Mom says it's perfectly normal and every girl is different when they develop, but I'm not sure. I've had the nickname Half-Boy since about the third grade. It still hurts to be called that. Usually you get over something and it becomes part of your daily life afterwhile. But everytime I get called a Half-Boy, it feels like someone opened a new cut. I can't cry because everyone will hear and see and I'll come off as even more weak. It's so hard to just hold it in all day. And when I get home, to lie to my parent's hopeful faces. I want to tell them what's wrong. I really do. But I can't. I'm their everything. Their golden child. And for them to know I'm crumbling on the inside, feeling myself fall apart everyday a little more, it would kill them as much as it's killing me. But then I think about gymnastics. The one thing that truly matters in my life. When I hit that mat, I'm in my own world. A world that really accepts me. I love it there._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Aiko Saotome_

Yuudai sat back from reading the diary. Aiko was so quiet and wore such a real smile. It was hard to believe that beneath her hardened outershell, she really was in a tangle of emotions and problems. He sighed and closed the leather journal, guilty he took it. Returning it would be heart wrenching and he'd try to tell her it was a mistake, but he was glad he got to see this side of Aiko Saotome. The side she didn't show anybody. Not even herself.

...

When Aiko was called into her uncles room, her heart was thudding in her ear and she could feel her blood pulsing in her veins. Drager looked over at her from the desk he was sitting at with a small smile plastered on his face. Aiko slowly closed the door and then seated herself on his bed.

"You wanted to talk to me, Uncle Drager?" Aiko asked, arched eyebrows.

"Don't play dumb with me, Aiko." Drager spun around in his chair to look at his neice. "You know why I wanted to talk to you, right?" Aiko just sat there and stared. Drager now laughed dryly, "You're so coy, my dear niece. Who was that interesting Katsu-girl?"

"A friend." Aiko said.

"A friend." Drager repeated. "That friend was not a girl."

"Yes she was."

"No," Drager stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, "Aiko, no she wasn't. That was a boy." Aiko climbed to her feet now, frightened out of her mind. "Now tell me, who was that?" Aiko heaved a sigh.

"Uncle Drager... that... that was Yuudai." Aiko told him. "My real friend."

"Why did you lie?"

"Mom and Dad would never let me have a friend that is a boy."

"You know, they might just surprise you."

...

"Mom?" Aiko leaned into the eating area. Akane's face was stuck in a DIY magazine that she looked thoroughly interested in. She lowered it and gestured Aiko into the room though. "I have a question."

"Alright." Akane nodded and smiled encouringly at her daughter.

"Would you let me have a friend that is a boy?" Aiko asked, "And let me go to his house after school to study and stuff?"

"A boy." Akane simply repeated.

"Yeah..." Aiko said, suddenly feeling like it was a bad idea.

"Sure." Akane said to Aiko's surprise. "You'd better check with your father, though. He'd be very interested in this boy. Who is he?" Aiko shrugged.

"Just a friend."

"A friend."

"Yeah." Aiko nodded. She then rose and began out the door, but her mother called after her. Aiko leaned back in, "Yes?"

"What happened to Katsu?"

"Oh... we had a falling out." And with that, Aiko went on her merry way to find her father, half way through the acceptance stage. "Daddy!" Aiko called as she slid the dojo door open. There was Ranma talking with Miss Shampoo. "Hi, Miss Shampoo." Aiko said, sliding the door shut behind her.

"Hi-yah!" Shampoo waved heartily. "Hello, Little Saotome."

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" Aiko asked, tugging on his hand like a good little daddy's girl. "It's kind of important." Ranma smiled and gently brushed through Aiko's matching black hair.

"Sure, sweetheart. Let me just finish here with Shampoo." Aiko nodded and stepped back. Ranma now looked at Shampoo, "So you think Mousse is going to ask you to marry him tonight?"

"Yes. He say he has very important thing to ask me." Shampoo nodded her vigoursly. "I don't see how this different from other times he asked me to marry him." Shampoo crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "I still not crazy about crazy man." She rolled her eyes, "If he ask me, I simply break his heart again. But I cannot say no. Grandma want to see me marry off."

"That's tough, Shampoo." Ranma said, running his hand through his shaggy black hair that had streaks of gray showing through now. "You should find someone soon."

"If only Ranma still available."

"Yeah."

"Well, hi-yah!" Shampoo turned, "I must go back to Café. Good bye, Ranma! Good bye Little Saotome!" The two waved as the Amazon girl left the dojo quickly. Ranma let out a rough sigh, happy she was gone.

"She's weird with you." Aiko commented.

"Tell me about it." Ranma turned to her with a smile.

"Does she even know my first name?"

"Not sure. Now, did you want to talk about something?"

"Yeah. Um, how would you feel if I had a friend who was a boy?"

"That's fine." Ranma shrugged.

"And I could go over to his house after school and study with him?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Ranma shook his head and Aiko sighed in defeat. "Tell me the truth, Aiko, because I was a teenager once, too. Would you _really _be studying?"

"Daddy, that's not a fair question." Aiko stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, "First of all, I'm not a teenager. And second of all, you married Mom when you two were sixteen! You weren't a teenager! You skipped straight to adult!" Ranma was surprised to hear this, his eyebrows arching to it. "His name is Yuudai and he's super nice, Daddy."

"You two have hormones." Ranma said. "I just want you to be safe."

"I will be, Daddy. What do you think he'd do?" Aiko asked, her eyes softening.

Ranma opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut. He crossed to her, pulling her into his arms. "Nothing, Aiko." Aiko looked up at her father, then slowly pressed her face into his shirt.

...

"Hey!" Aiko cheerily said into the phone.

"Hi." Yuudai replied.

"Guess what?"

"You passed that math test?"

"Ha ha, no!" Aiko paused for a moment and furrowed her brow. "Oh geez, I sure hope so." Yuudai laughed from the other side and she now smiled. "But no- I told my parents about you and they're totally okay with it."

"Oh, dude, that's awesome!" Yuudai praised. "Hey, this Friday, I heard Fumiko is holding a party. Wanna go?"

"Fumiko...?" Aiko said slowly. "No, I don't think she likes me."

"It's supposed to be huge." Yuudai told her, "You don't have to like the person hosting it. I think we should atleast check it out, don't you think?" Aiko didn't reply and slowly thought it over. "If you don't want to go, that's okay."

"I'll go." Aiko quickly jumped in. "I mean... I'll just go check it out, y'know. I'm not good with big groups of people."

"Alright, cool. See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, see ya." She quickly hung the phone up and began wondering if she was doing the right thing.

...

"You know what I think is odd?" Akane looked over her shoulder at Ranma who was stretching his legs out on the floor of their bedroom. Akane gently combed through her hair as Ranma grunted in reply. "Our reserved our daughter is."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"I mean," Akane turned around to face him, "she's so quiet. She's not as social or bold as we were when we kids. Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"She's kind of like Kasumi." Ranma said, "In the way of being passionate and not... like... out there, I guess is what I'm trying to say."

"It slightly worries me, Ranma." Akane said with a simple shrug. "The times are so different from when we grew up. We fit in. You could even say we were popular. But Aiko is expirencing something completely different."

"Hey now," Ranma pulled Akane into his arms, gently stroking through her hair, "she's a Saotome. And if something's upsetting her, she'll talk about it. Don't force it out of her. It'll only make her uncomfortable."

"Yeah." Akane nodded, seeing what he was saying. She looked up at him. "You're right."

"Well, of course I am."

"Think you know everything," Akane teased. "You sly man."

"I like to think handsome devil." Ranma replied, kissing her forehead gently.


	11. Curled in a Ball

**Warning! EXTREME adult situations!**

Chapter Eleven

It was the day of the party. Yuudai and Aiko were on their way to Aiko's house for a quick snack. It was the evening time. Yuudai's soccer practice had run late and Aiko lost track of time, so the party would be starting within the hour. Aiko was busy reviewing how they were going to go to the party without her parents figuring out.

"We're just gonna tell them we're going to the gym a few blocks from here." Aiko was telling him, adjusting her backpack.

"Don't you have to have a membership to get into that gym?" Yuudai asked, his eyebrows arched. Aiko smiled and fished out her keychain. She picked through the dangly items before coming upon a small card with a barcode on it.

"My parents insist on trying different places to get well-rounded in the fighting arts." Aiko explained. Yuudai let out a short 'ah' as they turned another corner. They passed a group of kids chattering about Fumiko's party and how big it's going to be. This set Aiko a little on edge, "Hey, Yuudai... what if Fumiko figures out I'm there?"

"Psh, what can she do about it?" Yuudai asked, furrowing his brow, "Think of how many uninvited guests are going to be at this shin-dig!" Aiko still didn't look happy and Yuudai quickly began thinking of another way to make her feel better. He laced his fingers into her's, "I'll be there with you, Aiko. Anybody has a problem, they will have to deal with me first." Aiko looked down at their interwoven fingers and she smiled back.

Aiko unlocked the front door and entered, Yuudai following after her, "Mommy! Daddy! We're home!" She rounded the corner to hear noise in the kitchen. Her mother exited with two bowls of rice. "Oh... Mom... you cooked."

"No, no!" Akane replied, exasperated. She set the bowls onto the table, "Your Uncle Drager is home early from work. He offered to make you two a snack. Your father's outside training if you wanted to join him." She then looked over at Yuudai, "You must be Yuudai Takuarashii! Hello, hello! I'm Akane Saotome."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Yuudai greeted, formally bowing to Akane.

"You can join Aiko in training with her father if you'd like." Akane offered.

"Yuudai doesn't do martial arts." Aiko quickly cut in, "Besides, after we ate, we were going to go try out the gym that's not far from here." Aiko told her mother, sitting down. Yuudai copied. Akane cocked her eyebrow up.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Aiko nodded, "Is that alright?"

"I suppose so." Akane shrugged, "You'll have to tell your father and I how good it was. We haven't been yet." Aiko agreed, "Well, I'll let you two eat so you can be on your way. It was nice meeting you, Yuudai."

"And the same to you, Mrs. Saotome." Yuudai said, swallowing his rice quickly. And with that Akane retreated to the kitchen where there were clattering dishes. "Your mother is nice."

"Yeah, when she isn't in mom-mode." Aiko told him with a melodramatic eye roll. "So you know the way to Fumiko's house from here?" Yuudai nodded.

"You actually live closer to her than I do."

"Spooky." Aiko bit her lip. Knowing that her enemy slept possibly only blocks away from where she slept was mind boggling. Just then Ranma entered the room, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Hey, hey, Aiko!" Ranma greeted. He paused when he saw Yuudai, "Hi. You must be Yuudai? Aiko's boy... friend... er..." He rubbed the nape of his neck, "Aiko's friend that is a boy. A boy friend, I guess?"

"Daddy." Aiko shot him a warning look.

"Right. Did you want to train? Or did you have other plans."

"We're going to check out the new gym after our snack." Aiko told him. Ranma nodded and darted for the kitchen. "Sorry about that." Aiko shot him a sad look. "He can be pretty weird." Yuudai waved off. Suddenly a scream errupted from the kitchen, followed by a crashing of many plates.

"_DAMMIT DRAGER!" _Came a high pitched squeal that Aiko knew too well. A red head went storming out of the kitchen muttering under her breath. Akane soon followed after, covered head to toe in freezing water.

"Let's get out of here." Aiko shook her head, throwing her napkin down.

...

The walk to Fumiko's wasn't long. The sun was setting when they got there. They could hear the booming music. Kids were hanging out outside and inside. The place was jammed pack. As Aiko and Yuudai walked up the path they watched the lustful teenagers hungrily kiss each other. Yuudai opened the door for Aiko. They were nearly blown away by how loud the music was. People were _everywhere. _Aiko didn't think it was possible to fit this many people in such a cramped house.

They wove in and out of everyone, who barely shot them glances. This made Aiko feel confident. Nobody was paying attention to her and thinking she was a misfit. There were too many faces here to single one out. Yuudai held out a plastic cup to her with punch in it. He was drinking his own. When Aiko drank it though, it sent her head spinning.

"Does the punch taste weird to you?" Aiko shouted over the music, if that was possible. Yuudai looked over at her and signed that it did a little. "Maybe we shouldn't..." But Yuudai was swallowed up into the crowd, still drinking his drink. "Great." Was all Aiko could think to say at normal level. But with such loud music, she wasn't sure she said it. She only felt her vocal cords vibrate. Some people bumped into the back of Aiko and made her stumble into the crowd. She was easily lost in the sea of people. Aiko kept her cup close to her, taking sips every now and then and feeling her brain spin out of control. "Somebody must of done something to the punch." Aiko told her. And yet... she began to find it very tasteful. She spotted Yuudai hanging with some of the people from his soccer team. She made her way over. Yuudai took his cup from his lips and waved at her. His eyes were slightly red rimmed and leaning against the wall seemed to help him from becoming woozy.

"Hey Aiko!" He said with a big grin, "You know the fellas from the soccer team." He gestured at the four them standing before them. He named them off, but Aiko lost it in the music and found herself wanting to finish her punch off. She nodded as if she heard him.

"I'm gonna go get more punch!" Aiko shouted and pushed through the crowd and back to the bowl. She nearly filled her cup up and began drinking more. She staggered back but caught herself on the wall. Her vision blurred for the slightest second, but she blinked hard and fast. When she focused, she spotted Fumiko, Rin, and Hitomi glaring at her from across the room. "Oh no." Aiko muttered, feeling her legs go numb. Aiko ducked into the ground. Her vision continued blurring. She staggered out of the main hallway and down a corridor, bumping into things along the way. She grabbed for the wall, feeling bile rise in her throat. She knocked a picture off the wall, hearing it shatter, but she didn't stop. She had to find a bathroom. It felt like she was moving in slow motion. She opened a door but only revealed a couple making out. She closed the door and tried another. Just a closet. Third times a charm, she opened it to an empty bathroom. She shut the door and clicked it lock, thanking the unknowns that Fumiko had a modern bathroom. Aiko set her cup onto the counter and dropped before the toilet, heaving her guts out. Her vision blurred as she felt back against the wall, her head throbbing.

And yet, something impulsed her to grab her punch and continue chugging. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to just drink, drink, drink. Something about the punch was additctive, but Aiko liked it. It made her feel like she was on a rush, but the after feeling after the rush went away was horrible. So to ensure that the rush never went away, she knew the key was to keep drinking. After she flushed the toilet, she staggered back into the hallway, taking another gulp of her punch.

She saw the picture she knocked down from earlier, so with shakey hands, Aiko picked it up. It was a picture of Fumiko's family she assumed. Her grandparents, parents, and sitting singulary in the center, the one and only grandchild, Fumiko. Aiko set the picture onto the hallway table and continued towards the party. However, someone called her name. She turned her head to see a boy she had seen at school. He was leaning against the threshold to another room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Um. Hi." Aiko said, her voice slightly slurred. "Do I... Do I know you?"

"I'm Katashi. I'm on the baseball team. Eighth grade. Varsity."

"Still doesn't ring a bell." Aiko shook her head. "Have we spoke before?"

"No, no." Katashi shook his head. "We haven't. I've always just wanted to tell you what a wonderful gymnast you are." He smiled a pearly smile, "I used to be Fumiko's boyfriend, but you know her... she's a bitch."

"Yeah." Aiko agreed with a smile. "She really is."

"Hey, this is Fumiko's room. Wanna trash it?" Katashi said with a devilish smile, gesturing over his shoulder. He took Aiko's cup and set it on the hallway table. "It'll make you feel so much better."

"That sounds like so much fun," Aiko agreed. Katashi held the door open for her. Aiko entered the bedroom. Fumiko's room was pink and frilly, with a westernized bed, similar to the one Aiko owned. She ventured further in, but suddenly the door slammed. Aiko whirled around to Katashi flicking the lock shut. "Do you think someone is gonna figure out we're trashing her room?" Aiko asked, cocking an eyebrow up. Katashi simply shook his head before he flicked the lights off. "Katashi?" Aiko asked, not knowing her way around the dark. She suddenly felt something heavy slam against her.

Aiko crashed to ground. Katashi's hand was over her mouth and she felt his hot breath against her skin, "Don't move. Don't scream. Got it?" Aiko was shaking harshly as she felt Katashi's free hand rest on the snap of her jeans.

...

"Have you seen Aiko?" Yuudai shouted over the sound of the music to a nearby friend. They simply shook their head. Yuudai was worried now. He hadn't seen her in the past hour and his curfew was ticking closer. He was sure Aiko would want to leave when he was ready to. His head was throbbing and whatever was in the punch had made it's way out of his system and into Fumiko's front yard.

He brushed past Fumiko, Rin, and Hitomi who were having a good time, each sitting in the lap of a boy they were interested in. Yuudai ducked beneath a couple whose lips were locked and nearly glued together. This was a small house. There were only so many places Aiko could be. And it's not like she knew very many people here.

This gave Yuudai some hope though. Maybe she had found friends.

...

Aiko slowly curled into a ball, buttoning her jeans back up. Tears were freely falling down her cheeks and she felt the need to throw up again. She wanted to sink into the ground. She felt like dying. She heard the door open and felt a sliver of light on her. The door remained cracked and she listened to the party continue, while she lay on the floor, crying, in so much pain.

Aiko began feeling the bile making it's way up her throat. She didn't think she could move. She didn't _want _to move. Aiko closed her eyes, feeling the tears sting under her eye lids. She brough her shakey hands out and grasped the carpet, clutching it for dear life. She pressed her face into it, trying to shake away the nausea.

_I'm going to die here. _Was all that was running through her mind.

...

Yuudai checked the bathroom and began back down the hallway. He was about to exit it when he heard a whimper. He turned to see a door cracked open into a dark room. He pushed the door open wider and flicked the light on. That's when his eyes layed on Aiko, who was curled up on the ground, crying.

"Aiko?" Yuudai collasped at her side and gently pressed his hand to her shoulder. She screamed and shoved him away, backing up into wall. Her eyes were puffy and red. Who knew how long she had been lying on the floor. "What's wrong? What happened?" Aiko sniffled and hugged her knees, pressing her face into them. "Aiko?" He gently crawled closer and set his hand on her wrist.

She screamed bloody murder again, "LET GO!" She gave him a firm push and was across the room in seconds, hiding in the corner. "Get away from me!" Aiko sobbed, "Don't hurt me! I... I don't want trouble!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuudai asked, his brow furrowed together. "You know I'd never hurt you, Aiko! Tell me what happened." Aiko shook her head, feeling a panic wipe through her. She pressed her hand to her collar bone and choked for a moment, "Aiko?" She brought her shakey hands down and pressed them to her pockets.

"Inhaler...!" She rasped.

"You're having an asthma attack?"Aiko nodded as she felt her throat constrict. "Where's your inhaler?" Aiko took in a sharp breath and shook her head, tears falling faster. "I'm calling emergency!" Yuudai declared, grabbing the landline phone off of Fumiko's night stand. "Hang in there, Aiko!" However, she passed out before he finished dialing.

...

The phone rang, making Akane and Ranma look up from the improvised dinner they were eating. Drager however thought it was just work buzzing in. He entered the kitchen and picked the phone up nonchalantly, "Hello?"

"Hi, is there a Mr. or Mrs. Saotome there?"

"Yeah, one sec." Drager replied. He then pressed the phone to his shoulder, "Akane or Ranma can take this!" Ranma was first there, but Akane lingered nearby.

"This is Ranma Saotome," Ranma said into the phone.

"Mr. Saotome? Hi. I'm Dr. Wasaki down here at Tokyo's General Hospital. Your daughter had a serious asthma attack and is being held here. There also seem to be other injuries that we will be looking into when she finally awakes."

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow up, "Was she in a fight or something? Did she hurt herself working out? She was only at the gym! Where are these other injuries from?"

"The gym?" Dr. Wasaki sounded confused from the other line, "In my records, the EMS picked her up from a residential home. The wounds look inflicted by means of force. If you could just come downtown to the hospital, I'm sure we'll have more information then."

"I'm on my way." Ranma hung the phone up and took Akane's hand, "Get your coat. I'll explain on the way. All I can say is our baby girl needs us."


	12. Misplaced on Earth

**Heeeyyy guys. The last chapter was pretty heavy but like always, I do enjoy surprising you guys. Here's what REALLY happened.**

Chapter Twelve

Ranma was in a full run when the hospital came into sight. Akane followed as close as possible with Drager right behind her. Ranma shoved through a couple that were arm locked and was through the sliding glass doors in seconds. He raced to the front desk, "Aiko Saotome!" He said, breathlessly. The nurse checked the computer.

"Third floor."

Ranma mashed the button repeatdly. Drager stayed back in the lobby. Akane grabbed Ranma's wrist. "It can only get here so fast." He sighed and nodded. The elevator let out a ding. Ranma and Akane stepped on. Ranma pressed for level three and the doors slid shut. Ranma snuck a glance at Akane. She was worried sick, wringing her hands. Ranma grabbed her hands, carressing them with his thumb.

"You'll ruin the softness." He told her, gently. Akane took in a slow breath and looked over at him with big frightened brown eyes. "It's going to be alright." Ranma said as firm as he could. He wrapped his arms around Akane, pulling her in. "Whatever is..." He let out a long sigh, "I'm sure we'll be able to handle it." Akane nodded into his chest. "She's okay... she's okay..." Ranma said, trying to convince himself that his baby girl was alright.

The opening of the elevator sent Ranma and Akane off in a jog down the hallway. Ranma pointed to the room she was in. They rushed in. Yuudai was sitting in the corner of the room. Aiko was propped up in a bed with thin white sheets over her. Dr. Wasaki was recording things on a chart. Akane raced to Aiko's bedside, wrapping her arms around her daughter, rocking her back and forth.

"What happened?" Ranma asked once Akane released Aiko. Aiko looked up at him with her eyes. They were clouded over with all kinds of emotions. "Aiko?" Dr. Wasaki cleared her throat.

"She's alright. We were able to calm her breathing down. It seemed it was brought on by a panic attack." Dr. Wasaki explained while Aiko cuddled into the thin sheets. "However, she won't speak any further about it. Like what brought it on. There is some trauma on her arms, thighs, and abdomen, though."

"Aiko, baby, please tell us what happened..." Akane whispered, gently combing through her hair. Aiko shook her head and pressed her face into the sheets. Yuudai stood now and approached the ends of the bed.

"I found her lying on the ground, crying." Yuudai offered.

"Where were you two?" Ranma asked, his brow furrowed. Yuudai shrank back.

"We... uh..." Aiko's voice came out clear now. "I guess it's a dead end... we went to a party. We just wanted to check it out. We... we weren't expecting to stay as long as we did." Yuudai nodded in unison, "I'm sorry..." Aiko bowed her head.

"Did you get into a fight?" Akane asked with big eyes.

"N... no..." Aiko shook her head, her voice cracking slightly.

"What happened?" Ranma demanded, "And don't tell us anything less, Young Lady." Aiko sighed and nodded. She looked at Yuudai, then Dr. Wasaki, and then she slowly looked over at her father. He was dying for the story. He wanted something done. And then her mother. How sad she looked. Completely broken, it seemed.

...

The door slammed shut, frightening Aiko. Katashi's footsteps could be heard. "Katashi...?" Aiko said, trying to remain calm. Suddenly, something heavy slammed against her. The ground came all to quickly, hitting the back of her head roughly against the ground. She let out a cry, instant pain racking her body. A hand was slammed into her mouth and she felt hot breath against her skin.

"Don't move. Don't scream. Got it?" She felt his hand roughly pull at the snap of her jeans. The red alert signs went off in Aiko's mind as he ripped her jeans open and began for her panties. Aiko, being a flexible gymnast, reached her legs up and grabbed Katashi around the torso. She flung him back. She heard him stagger into the table and heard a lamp break. "You little brat!" He screamed roughly. Aiko began working on her jeans, her hands shaking like crazy, but someone grabbed her arms roughly, causing her to cry out. He swung her around and to her feet. He then shoved her. Aiko felt her lower abdomen slam into the bed post. She let out another unsatisfied cry. Katashi grabbed her and tackled her to the ground again. She brought her fist back and punched him square in the face. He let out a growl and she felt something wet thud onto her shirt. She figured it was blood. He roughly began pulling her pants down.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Aiko screamed, punching him again. He staggered off of her, but still went for her pants. Aiko then used her foot. He let out a low growl.

"You stubborn brat." He whispered. He leaned in close to her face, the bleeding ceased. He then pressed his lips to hers and rest his hand right above her panty line. "It's kind of hot." Aiko was shaking in her skin now. She punched him again. He slammed against the wall and let out a long sigh. And with that, he stood and left, leaving Aiko laying on the floor, crying.

...

Akane had tears in her eyes when Aiko finished the story. "So... you weren't..." Her voice shrank, "Raped?"

"No." Aiko shook her head and hugged her knees.

"Well this Katashi kid is gonna pay." Ranma growled, making a fist. "I'm just so glad you're alright, Aiko." He wrapped her into his arms, hugging her as tight as he could. Dr. Wasaki stood and pat Yuudai on the shoulder.

"We better get you home, kiddo." Yuudai nodded along and began for the door.

"Bye, Aiko." He whispered.

"Yuudai..." Aiko said, following him out with her eyes. Once he was gone and the Saotome's were alone, Akane and Ranma just hugged their daughter.

...

Aiko opened her eyes to see the ceiling above her. Her bedroom. _I'm okay. _She slowly sat up and looked around the room. Then down to her body. She could see the fingerprint bruises on her arm, swollen, purple, glaring at her, reminding her. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of her bed and stared at the wall. _Pull yourself out of bed. You can do it. _Her feet gently came into contact with her soft carpet. She stood and padded down the stairs to see her parents sitting at the dining table, facing the TV. When Ranma saw her, he flicked the TV off and stared at her. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Sit down." Akane said. Immediately, Aiko was sitting on the opposite side of the table from her parents. "Aiko..." Akane sighed, making Aiko's heart droop, "Why did you lie to us?" The question ran through Aiko's mind. Why did she?

"I... I don't know." Aiko shook her head, her black curls bobbing. "I just... did."

"We taught you to never lie." Ranma told her.

"I know, Daddy..."

"We thought you could tell us anything."

"I thought so, too." Aiko said, her voice strained. "I know your trust has been rattled..."

"No." Ranma cut in. "Aiko, our trust has been broken. It's gone."

"W... what?"

"We trusted you were going to these places you were telling us about." Akane explained, "But you weren't. And look what happened. You could of been seriously hurt." Aiko tugged on her sleeve to pull the garment over her bruises. "You can't see Yuudai anymore, sweetheart."

"What?!" Aiko said, tears pricking my eyes. "He's my only friend."

"We're sorry, Aiko." Akane shook her head, "Only time can heal this damage done to our trust. And while it heals you cannot see Yuudai. You will go to school and come straight home afterwards, you'll do your homework and compete on the gymnastics team and that's it. That's all you can do for right now."

"ITS NOT FAIR!" Aiko stood up, screaming, tears streaming down her face. "YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT BEING A KID! THIS SUCKS! I HATE YOU!" Aiko stormed out of the room and pounded up the stairs, slamming the door to her room as hard as possible. Akane leaned forward, pressing her face into her hands.

"I'm the worst mother ever..." She whispered.

"Akane, no." Ranma said, taking Akane into his arms. "She's just going through a rough patch... she's discovering herself. I read this in a parenting book." Ranma explained. Akane sat back and sniffed, looking deep into Ranma's eyes. "She's trying to find herself, is what the book said." Ranma glanced towards the hallway where Aiko had escaped to. "I just hope she finds herself and doesn't wander from her path."

"Where will wandering from the path take her?" Akane gripped Ranma's hands, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Not a place where her parents are welcomed." Ranma replied, emptily. Akane collasped into Ranma's arms, crying her heart out into his chest. Ranma's eyes glanced upwards, towards the ceiling where Aiko was sulking, silently praying she snap out of whatever rebellion state she was in, and become his little girl again.

...

"They just don't get me." Aiko muttered, throwing her clothes in the basket and unbuttoning her top, prepping to take a bath. She opened up the cabinet to grab a towel, but stopped short when something caught her eyes. She set the towel down and looked at the three different bottles of sleeping pills. They were all her mother, who had been having trouble trying to sleep. Ranma had picked up different brands to see if they helped her sleep any different, which none did. Aiko took one into her hand. It was nearly full. Along with the other two bottles. She glanced at the door. "Yeah... they don't get me. Nobody does. So why am I even here? I'm no miracle child like my parents proclaim me to be." Aiko said to herself as she gathered all three bottles up. "Everyone hates me being here. I hate being here, too. On a planet where no one even recongizes my gymnastic ability or wants to be my friend. She buttoned her top up and crossed to her room. She gently closed the door and put herself in bed. She opened up the first bottle and dumped a good twenty capsules into her hand and slowly began taking them.

...

It had been nearly an hour since either he or Akane had seen Aiko. Still in her room, reviewing everything that happened, or could have, last night, and pouting about the punishment ahead of her. Ranma entered the bathroom to take a quick rinse when he saw Aiko's clothes sitting in the basket, still folded up. Ranma didn't think much of it and opened the cabinet to grab a towel, but that's when something caught his eyes.

The sleeping pills he'd bought for Akane and sometimes was woken in the middle of the night to fetch _were gone._ Akane was downstairs, reading a magazine, not trying to nap or sleep. Ranma's eyes were wide as he looked towards the door. "No... she couldn't have." Ranma bounded down the hall in a split second and tried to open Aiko's door, but it was locked. "Aiko, sweetheart! Can we talk?" _No response. _Ranma's heart rate was off the charts as he backed up and slammed his foot into the door, breaking it off it's hinges.

There lying on her bed was Aiko with a whole bottle empty her hands, some capsules spilt on the ground. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and her chest was rising and falling heavily, bucking occasionally. Her mouth was open and a small bit of drool was present. "AIKO! AIKO!" Ranma bounded across the room, pulling his baby girl into his arms. "AKANE! CALL FOR HELP! AKANE!" Akane appeared in the doorway and then screamed bloody murder.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY!" Akane screamed, shaking all over.

"CALL FOR HELP! SHE OVERDOSED!" Ranma shouted. Akane's mind had shut down, though. Drager appeared behind Akane.

"Aiko!?" He gasped.

"DRAGER!" Ranma cried, holding Aiko close to his body. "CALL FOR HELP! _NOW_." Drager disappeared from the door way while Akane collasped, pressing her hands into her face and repeatdly screaming, not even words. Just screaming.

"Aiko! Stay with me!" Ranma cried, holding her close. Akane scrambled upwards onto the bed, knocking the other bottles onto the floor.

"Get it out of her." Akane said, tears running down her cheeks. "We can still get it out of her!" Akane and Ranma carried her to the bathroom quickly and held her over the bathtub. Ranma stuck his finger into her throat. Aiko gagged and coughed, throwing up some. "Aiko!" Akane said, shaking madly, tears running down her face. "Please." Her voice cracked from being so high pitched.

"Help is on the way." Drager said from the doorway.

Flashing lights. Screaming orders. "I'll go with her. You stay here." "No I want to go." Being pulled backwards. Screaming. So. Much. Screaming. And then silence. Leaving Akane standing in the middle of Aiko's now dark room with the sleeping pills spilled everywhere. Drager stood in the doorway, watching her carefully. Akane collasped forward, holding her face in her hands.

"AIKO!" She screamed.


	13. Unconscious

Chapter Thirteen

Ranma stared at his daughter as he rode in the back of the ambulance. The EMT's had put an oxygen maks on her and were regulating her blood flow. Ranma was so lost. Looking at his little girl that looked so much like him. There she lay, motionless, unconscious. The EMT's began scrambling, shouting orders back and forth and they began trying to raise her heart level and blood pressure. Ranma looked at the screens. Everything was dropping quickly. "We're losing her!" Ranma heard echo uselessly through his head.

_Is this really happening? _Ranma asked himself. _Am I really going to lose my little girl tonight? The daughter Akane and I wanted so bad. The daughter we tried so hard to raise. Are we really going to lose her because she feels no need to live on this planet? _Ranma felt numb as he watch the EMT's work hard. Ranma's eyes stared blankly at the screen. The heart rate had picked up. The blood pressure still too low for living. And slowly the heart rate dropped again. "Dammit! Stay with us!" An EMT shouted, still working on pumping oxygen into Aiko's body. _Aiko..._

They arrived at the hospital and quickly Aiko was placed on a stretcher and raced down the hallways. Ranma kept up, jogging beside the stretcher. The nurses were asking all sorts of questions. "How is she?" One asked.

"She's dying. _And fast._" Ranma then slowed and began following after them. A nurse took him to the side and talked to him, got all of the information, and tried to make him feel better. But as he watched his daughter get swarmed, he felt like he was suffocating uselessly. Ranma found a phone and dialed a number in. Three rings before a voice picked up. It was Kasumi's sweet voice.

"Hi, Kasumi." Ranma said, trying to sound okay. "It's Ranma."

"Ranma, hello." Kasumi replied, pleasently. "How are you?"

"Okay." Ranma said, "I am at the hospital with Aiko. Akane is at home worrying to death. Could you please go stay with her?"

"Is Aiko okay?"

"Akane will explain everything."

...

"The doorbell ringing shocked Akane. Her eyes were puffy from crying as she rounded to the door and opened it, half expecting the Child Protective Services to confiscate her motherhood from her. However, she was even more shocked to see a pregnant Kasumi with a suitcase at the door.

"Oh, Akane!" Kasumi rushed forward, hugging her as best as she could with her swollen belly.

"W... what are you doing?" Akane asked, sniffing and dabbing her eyes with a kleenex.

"Ranma called me and said he was at the hospital with Aiko and wants me to stay with you overnight. He didn't tell what is wrong with Aiko, though." Kasumi set her suitcase in the dining room. Akane helped her lower herself down onto the cushion. Akane then rounded the table and seated herself across from her.

"Aiko overdosed." Akane told her.

"Overdosed?" Kasumi echoed. "On what?"

"Sleeping pills." Akane lowered her head. "She's having such a hard time, Kasumi. She lied to Ranma and I and went to this party and almost got... got _raped." _Kasumi cringed at the thought. "And now she's just lost her will to live. She claims she has no friends and we won't let her see her only friend because he talked her into going to that party. I'm so lost as a mother. I... I don't know where I went wrong." Akane looked up at Kasumi, tears running down her cheeks. "We lost her somewhere, Kasumi. Somewhere along the way, she strayed and got very lost and trapped and scared. So scared she figured her only way out was overdosing. And now, nothing will ever be the same."

Kasumi reached across the table and took hold of her baby sister's hands.

"The only way to save herself was to try and kill herself." Akane told herself again. "She couldn't talk to Ranma and I. There's a chance she might not even make it through the night. I'm a failure as a mother."

"No!" Kasumi shook her head. "Don't say that Akane. This isn't just your fault. There was a lot going on for Aiko. Trying to fit in, trying to do well. You gave her freedom and love and everything else you could think of. This was her own decision and yes, it was a horrible one, but that's the only way she could cope with rejection. This was not your fault."

"Just weeks ago..." Akane's voice grew high pitched as more tears slid down her face, "We went to the mall... as a family. Got a movie to watch... as a family..." She began falling into sobs. "And now... I might lose my little girl... _forever._"

...

"How is she?" Ranma rose when a nurse approached him.

"We are pumping her stomach now. However, she is still unresponsive. She's alive, but there's a chance she won't make it to tomorrow. She managed to take almost half a bottles worth of pills before they knocked her out. And her asthma has also shut down her respiratory system, so we are giving her supportive breathing until that system starts back up again. If it does. However, if she does make it through this, Mr. Saotome, she will have some serious complications to deal with after this because of the effect it's had on her body."

"I see..." Ranma nodded. "Can I see her?" The nurse nodded and lead him to where his little girl was resting. It broke Ranma's heart to see her in the condition she was in. She was pale, the heart monitor was going steady at the moment, but the cords are what threw Ranma off. There were so _many _cords. There were so many hooked up to her it baffled him. He had never seen a person so entangled at a hospital, no matter condition. Ranma lowered himself into the chair beside Aiko's bed and slowly snaked his arms through some cords to grab hold of her hand. He saw her clipboard sitting on the nightstand nearby. A form yet to be filled out, but at the top in bold it said **SUICIDE WATCH PROGRAM.** It sounded so foreign to Ranma as he looked at his little angel.

She tried to commit suicide.

"Daddy...?" Her eyes were half-opened, clouded and distant. She was exhaling heavily as her head slowly turned to him. "Is... that you...?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Ranma nodded, leaning forward. "I'm here."

"Mom...?"

"She's at the house, sweetie." Ranma said as soothingly as possible. "She's waiting for us to come home." Aiko's head slowly turned to face upwards, towards the ceiling.

"I don't want to go back there."

"What?"

"...I don't... belong there..." Aiko said, breathily.

"Sure you do, sweetheart. We love you."

"No..." She closed her eyes. "I don't want to go."

"Aiko, please."

"Why do you think... we're here?"

"Because you're sick, sweetheart."

"No... because I tried to... kill myself..."

"We're getting you help."

"No... I don't want help... I just want to die."

"Sweetheart, things will get better." Ranma said, desperately. "I promise."

"No, they won't. They never have... and they never will..." Aiko whispered. "I have... nothing. No one... has ever liked me... not even Yuudai... He's just some _boy _who wanted to have fun with someone willing to do... whatever it was... and it was me..."

"Aiko..."

"It's all... for the best." Aiko said, "Nobody will miss me... and the gymnastics team will be stronger..."

"Don't say that." Aiko didn't respond. She simply kept her eyes shut.

...

Kasumi waddled down the hall from the bathroom back towards the room she was staying in. It was close to five in the morning. Akane's bedroom door was open a crack and a noise caught Kasumi's attention. She slowly brought her face near to the crack and gazed in. Akane had a photo album opened on the bed and her face was in her hands, her body wracked with sobs uncontrollably. It was heart breaking. Kasumi gently stroked her swoleen belly, not able to think about what would happen if that were one of her children.

Losing a child was something no parent ever wanted to face.

Kasumi looked back into the room to see Akane setting the photo album on the nightstand and curling up on the bed. She grabbed one of the pillows that smelled like Ranma and inhaled deeply, stuffing her face into it. Kasumi gently padded down the stairs and to the kitchen, picking the phone up. "Ranma Saotome, please."

...

"Ranma Saotome." A nurse peaked into the room. Aiko had gone unconscious again and Ranma's face was in his hands. He perked up to his name. "Pick the phone up and press the pound sign please." She instructed. "There is a call for you."

"Hello?" Ranma said into the receiver once he had pressed the button.

"Ranma, hello." Came Kasumi's voice. "How is Aiko?"

"Not good, Kasumi." Ranma sighed heavily. "She's been unconcious for three hours and even when I was able to talk to her it was not good."

"How so?"

"She's completely given up." Ranma told her. "She said that if she lives she doesn't want to come home because she doesn't belong there and that she has no friends. It's a complete mess. I can't even talk her out of her stoop..." Ranma sighed. "How's Akane?"

"She's doing OK." Kasumi said, gently. "She just cried herself to sleep."

"Oh, Akane..." Ranma's heart broke.

"I know this is hard, but you two will make it past this."

"With Aiko..." Ranma whispered.

"Or... even _without_ if something does happen." Kasumi said, "But don't worry, Ranma. I think she'll make it through this stronger. She really does love you two. You're both fabulous parents."

"I'd like to believe that." Ranma laughed stiffly. "I can't though, with my daughter hooked up to every machine known to man, fighting for her life in her sleep right now."

"I know, Ranma." His sister-in-law said as gently as possible. "I'll have Akane call in the morning." Kasumi told him.

"Okay." Ranma nodded, "Tell her I love her."

"I will. Try to get some sleep. Good night, Ranma."

"Good night." Ranma said, placing the phone on the receiver. He turned to look at Aiko. It was going to be a long night.

...

Aiko's eyes popped open. She could hear the gentle humming of machines and a heart monitor machine. Her eyes cocked to the side to see her father with a pillow and a thin white sheet over his body, his body in an awkward position he'd regret in the morning. As she stared at her father, she felt her heart pound in her chest, her body grow cold, and tears prick her eyes. Her father looked so _sad _even in his sleep. Tears began running down her cheeks. Her parents had done everything for her and she had thrown it all back into their face. And for what? Yuudai? Acceptance? She wasn't sure at this point. Everything was hazy and blurred. "Daddy..." Aiko whispered, though her throat was raw and her voice hoarse. "Daddy..." She whispered again. He didn't even stir. Aiko began sitting up. Her brain stirred a little within her mind. Her cords were holding her back, though. Her brow furrowed as she grasped the cords in her hand and gave them a good yank. The devices detached from her arms, the IV coming out and causing blood to service. "Daddy..." Aiko whispered again, tears running down her face. She yanked the other arms machines out. They began beeping. She clumsily clambered out of bed as Ranma's eyes began to flutter. "Daddy...!" Aiko let out a wail. Her feet pattered to the cool tile below, but her weakened ankles gave out and she fell onto her father. He shot awake instantly.

"Aiko!" He cried, wrapping his arms around her. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" She sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

"Aiko, are you crazy! You have to get back in bed!"

"No!" Aiko shook her head crazily, "Daddy!" She pressed her face into her chest. She began coughing frantically and fell back to the ground, her chest heaving up and down.

"Aiko! You're having a panic attack!" Ranma knelt beside her. She was shaking uncontrollably, crying, shaking, and suffocating. Ranma was racing to the door in a second. A bunch of nurses and a doctor were already running his direction. "PLEASE HELP HER!" Ranma cried. A nurse took hold of him and guided him out of the room as Aiko was strewn across the floor.

...

The morning birds awoke Akane. She sat up on her elbow to see Kasumi sleeping peacefully beside her, her hand resting on her swollen belly. Akane sat on the edge of her bed and let out a long sigh as the grief of Aiko began flooding her mind again. It's all she could think of. Only sleep relieved her of this nagging sense of guilt over losing her only and beloved daugther. Akane began thinking back on her scattered dream. She dreamt of her and Ranma, young again, before Aiko, in love as ever. When Aiko came along, their love didn't change. It grew stronger, but more directed towards Aiko. But slowly in her dreams, Aiko and Ranma began to fade from her life.

"Akane?" Came Kasumi's sweet voice. "How did you sleep? You were crying in your sleep, so I decided I'd sleep here with you. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, of course not." Akane looked over her shoulder with a weak smile.

"Ranma says he loves you. I talked to him around five this morning."

"How was Aiko?" Akane asked, anxiously. She spun around on the bed with big sappy eyes.

"She was asleep." The phone ended their conversation. Akane was bolting out of her room and grabbing the phone in the hallway in a split second. Drager appeared out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes groggily. It was only seven in the morning.

"Hello?" Akane said, grasping the phone desperately to her ear.

"Hey, Akane." It was Ranma. "How did you sleep?"

"Where's Aiko?" Akane ignored his question.

"She's asleep." Ranma told her, making her relax a bit. "She's been a bit sick with nausea, but they pumped her stomach and her respiratory system is back online. They have me in this room by myself."

"Why?"

"I have a meeting with some special doctor guy and they requested you get down here, too." Ranma said.

"I'm on my way."

...

Akane opened a heavy door to a white room. Ranma was sitting at the table and rose when Akane entered. He embraced her and kissed her forehead. He could tell her mind was everywhere. Her eyes darted everywhere, but the room was so white with everything matching, it made her almost dizzy.

"Let's sit down." Ranma pulled a chair out of her. She set her purse on the table and seated herself. Ranma sat next to her and looked over at her, "I'm not sure who is going to talk to us." Ranma said. Akane only stared at him, "And I don't know what it's about. I was just told I had a serious meeting to attend about Aiko."

"I'm scared." Akane whispered. Her brain was just shutting down. "Ranma, how did we get here? I remember carrying the cake in for her at her fifth birthday party. I remember taking her picture when she won her first gold medal. Her big smile with her missing front teeth. And now... now we're in the hospital because she tried to kill herself." Ranma remained silent, "I've failed as a mother."

"Hey, don't say that."

"Well it's true!" Akane burst out, tears brimming her eyes. Ranma was about to say more when the door opened. A male doctor with short brown hair entered. He had a tie and button up on and a white lab coat. He also had a clipboard with him. Akane and Ranma rose. The doctor turned around from closing the door and gave them a fitting smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saotome," The doctor greeted, "I am Doctor Nyugen." They all shook hands and then seated themselves. Akane sucked back her tears and tried very hard to focus on what Dr. Nyugen was going to say next. "Now, Aiko seems to be doing much better." He reported, "All her vital signs are responding now, just her pupils are still very dialated and her blood pressure is dangerously high." He slid a clipboard across the table, "However, I need you two to fill this form out."

"What!?" Akane cried, "The Suicide Watch Program?!"

"Yes." The doctor folded his hands together, "Aiko took a lot of pills, she could have died if you hadn't found her. You saved her time by making her vomit, too. If you hadn't done that, she could have died before she even made it to us. Bottom line, she just did a very lethal thing to her body. We will be moving her to a special part of the hospital to be watched for a few days on a High Alert Suicide system, just in case she tries to do something more to herself or try again. We can't admit her home at this point. We will analyze her behaviour and have her talk to a specialist to see if she is suffering from depression. Until then, we ask you just be patient." Akane put her hands into her face and cried.

"Is she at least awake yet?" Akane asked in a pinched voice.

"No." Dr. Nyugen shook his head, "She's been drifting in and out of consciousness, she got out of bed last night and collasped and that was the last awakened response we got from her. She may be alseep for a couple of days, even though we pumped her stomach. The lasting effects of sleeping pills can be brutal depending on her bodies reaction. At this point all we can do is monitor her and hope she awakens within the next couple of days." This sent Akane into another sobbing fit. Ranma began filling the form out.

"Does it... *sniff*... have to be like this?" Akane asked through her tears.

"For the safety of your daughter, Mrs. Saotome, yes." Dr. Nyugen nodded her way, "We're just going to monitor her and if all checks out, she should be back in your home within the month." More tears formed in her eyes, "I know a month seems like a lot, Mrs. Saotome, but it will pass quickly. I've been apart of the Suicide Watch Program for Troubled Teens and I've seen most teens walk out healthy and happy with a renewed outlook on life. We are just sheltering her and making sure she can get the help she most likely needs. The biggest thing at this point is to just stop talking to Aiko about her suicide attempt. It won't help her to keep bringing up."

"I can shelter and get her what she needs in the safety of my home." Akane sniffed.

"Not proffesionally and legally in the mandate of Japan, you cannot, Mrs. Saotome."

"Come on, Akane." Ranma placed a hand on her shoulder, "These Docs know what they're doing. Let them do their job without bothering them. For Aiko's sake." Akane paused, her eyes cast downwards. She finally let out a long sigh.

"Alright..." She retired, "Can I see her before you take her away?"

"Of course. And you may go with her to her room, wait for our Doctors diagnosis of her situation, and then we will decide on vistitations, gifts, and her future stay here."


	14. Memories of a Different Time

Chapter Fourteen

"Aiko, sweetie!" Akane raced into Aiko's hospital room. The girl was now conscious. She was pale. She smiled weakly at her mother had tears running freely down her cheeks. The crying hadn't ceased for almost a full 24 hours now. "Oh, baby, it's so good to see you." Akane wrapped her weak daughter into her arms. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright." Aiko repled as her mother gently lowered her back to the pillow. "Daddy made the night a lot better. It was nice knowing he was here and I wasn't all alone." Akane smiled, the tears welling up more and more in her eyes. Ranma set his hand on Akane's shoulder. Dr. Nyugen now stood at the foot of the bed. Aiko looked between everybody in the room. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice a bit hoarse. Akane lowered her eyes, some tears running down her cheeks.

"This is Dr. Nyugen, Aiko." Ranma now spoke up, sensing Akane shrinking within herself beneath the palm of his hand. "He is the lead doctor of the Suicide Watch for Troubled Teens." Ranma took in a breath, those words feeling foreign in his mouth. "He and a few other doctors are going to evaluate your current condition to decide on the next plan of action."

"The... Suicide Watch for Troubled Teens...?" Aiko's wide eyes now darted to Dr. Nyugen, who was giving her a soft smile, "I'm not a Troubled Teen, though. I'm... I'm not Suicidal! Mom!" Aiko looked over at her mom with a deep look of betrayal. It nearly broke Akane's heart into a million pieces. Akane immediately reached out, snapping hold of her daughters hands.

"They're going to help you." Akane said quickly, in a low tone. "They're just going to be sure you're alright, honey. That's it, I promise. They're not going to hurt you. This isn't going to hurt a bit. They just have to do this, okay? Please, honey, please don't be difficult."

"Mom!" Aiko said in a complete shocked voice. "I'm... I'm _not _troubled! I'm okay!"

"Aiko, I know this is all hard to take in, but it will all be simple." Dr. Nyugen said. "Please."

"No!" Aiko ripped her hands away from her mother, "I'm not troubled. I don't need anymore help! I am perfectly fine, now! In fact, I am ready to check out!"

"It's not that simple." Dr. Nyugen explained, "But law, I _have _to evaluate your current health."

"My hearts beating, I'm breathing, that's all you need to know!" Aiko cried, "I'm right here before you now. I overdosed on some pills, had an asthma attack, and guess what! I survived! I don't need anymore further help!"

"Aiko...!" Akane covered her hand with her mouth, a mangled cry coming out. "Please let them help you! They're only trying to help you, baby!"

"No! I don't need help! For the last time, I am okay!" Aiko looked extremely angry now. "I am not taking some _stupid _evaluation for troubled teens! I want to go home, now!" Akane began wailing now. Ranma gently massaged the nape of Akane's neck.

"Aiko, please just follow the doctors orders." Ranma said as gently as possible.

"NO NO NO!" Aiko screamed. Dr. Nyugen now began taking notes, "What are you writing down!?"

"Taking notes on your behaviour now." Dr. Nyugen replied absently as he wrote, "Your irritability and anger are direct reactions to your overdose. Your moods and hormone levels have flunctuated significantly, causing a chemical imbalance and quite possibly if you don't seek the help we are holding out to you now, your moods will never be controllable to you any longer and you will have mood swings like no other." He clicked his pen and slid it into his lab coat breast pocket. "Let me help you, Aiko. Please."

"NO!" Aiko screamed now. She grabbed her IV and ripped it out of her wrist. "I don't want your stupid help! I don't want to be hooked up to these stupid machines anymore. I TOLD YOU I WANT TO GO HOME!" Aiko continued ripping tube after tube out of her arms.

"AIKO!" Akane screamed. Nurses began filing in and backing Ranma and Akane out if the room. "NO! AIKO! PLEASE!" Akane cried, trying to reach out for her baby that was being swarmed by nearly the entire hospital wing staff. "AIKO!" Ranma hoisted her over his shoulder, hauling her out of the room. "NO! MY BABY!" Ranma set her down, leaning her against the wall.

"Akane!" Ranma held her wrists that she was swinging everywhere. "AKANE!" She paused now, looking up at him with watery eyes. "She's going to get the help she needs!" Aiko's angered scream erupted from the room. Akane's eyes shot to the door. "They're going to help her. They probably deal with this a lot."

"But it's happening to _my baby_." Akane said, breathing heavily with her jaw clenched.

"I know it's hard, Akane." Ranma wrapped his arms around her, "I know." She pushed him away. "Akane?!"

"Ranma, stop." Akane hugged herself now, tears running down her cheeks, "My baby is dying. We're losing her. Don't you get it!? Don't you feel _anything_? We failed as parents! Stop comparing Aiko's situations to other childrens situations. She is not the same. This doesn't happen everyday. A little girl just tried to kill herself."

"I understand, Akane. I feel something, too, okay? But I'm trying to hold it together for us."

"I don't need you to," She brought her hands up to do air quotes,"'Hold it together for us'."

"What do you want me to do!?" Ranma said, trying to hold down his anger, "I'm upset, too, Akane. You're not the only person losing their daughter. I'm losing my little girl just like you are. Don't make yourself out to be the only victim!"

"_Victim!?_" Akane's eyes flared up now, "WE ARE NOT THE VICTIMS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs in the middle of the hallway, catching a few peoples attention, "AIKO IS THE VICTIM BUT YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT. WE ARE THE FAILURES. WE FAILED TO HELP OUR OWN DAUGHTER!"

"We are not failures!" Ranma grabbed her shoulders, shocking her. "Stop saying we failed as parents. We _didn't._ There are some things parents can't stop. Yes, our daughter tried to kill herself, but no matter what we did, we couldn't have stopped her from trying."

"WE ARE HER PARENTS!" Akane roared.

"I GET THAT. I REMEMBER THAT I AM HER FATHER."

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU ACTING LIKE IT!?"

"_WHY AREN'T I ACTING LIKE IT?!"_ Ranma looked utterly shocked, "I SAT WITH HER THE WHOLE NIGHT THROUGH. I GOT MADE SURE SHE WAS SIGNED UP FOR THE SUICIDE WATCH PROGRAM. I AM MAKING SURE SHE GETS THE HELP SHE NEEDS!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Akane thrashed her arms around, making Ranma stagger back, "Don't act like you're the perfect father and a saint."

"What are you talking about!?" Ranma slapped his hands over his forehead.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Akane stormed off now.

"Where are you going?!" Ranma called after her.

"TO GET COFFEE! IS THAT OKAY, SAINT RANMA!?" She screamed over her shoulder, her face tomato red now. Ranma rubbed his hand through his hair before pounding his fist into the wall over and over again. He finally pressed his forehead to the wall, letting out a loud uneven aggrivated sigh. He turned and walked across the hall and peaked into Aiko's room. She was sedated now, asleep. Dr. Nyugen was looking over her vital signs. Ranma took a long look at Aiko's pale face. How she reflected her mother so heavily. Ranma sighed and walked away. He needed air.

...

Akane seated herself at a table by herself in the cafeteria of the hospital. It wasn't busy. A few nurses and doctors lingered. A middle aged woman was eating with an elderly man in a wheelchair. Two kids were busying themselves at the vending machine. Akane slowly stirred her thin black stirring straw in her coffee. She gripped the white styrofoam cup. Her eyes were bloodshot as they shot around the room. She glanced at the ticking clock. Then back down at her steaming coffee. She half expected Ranma to follow her into the cafeteria.

Akane sighed, rubbing her hand through her short hair. She took a sip of her coffee. It ran roughly now her sore throat. She continued stirring her coffee though it was already well stirred. She tried to keep her mind busy, keeping it on the coffee, keeping it on focusing on the ticking noise of the clock. But her mind kept wondering back to Ranma. Deep within his eyes, she could see the hurt as she screamed at her. something inside of her snapped, though. So much had been happening, she just couldn't keep it in any longer. It had to be said.

Akane stood and walked to the pay phone, dropping a quarter in. She dialed in her home phone, wondering if Kasumi was still there. It rang twice before there was rustling. "Hello?" Came Kasumi's sweet voice.

"Kasumi, hey. It's Akane. I'm calling from the hospital." Akane said, twirling her finger around the cord. "How are things at the house?"

"Fine." Kasumi replied, good naturedly. "That's not important though, Akane. How are you? How is Ranma? How is Aiko?"

"I'm fine." Akane said, shrugging uselessly. "They just sedated Aiko so they could evaluate her health."

"And Ranma?"

Aiko paused for moment, "We had a big fight. We aren't talking."

"Oh, Akane..." Kasumi sighed slightly, "You two need each other right now. Don't push anybody away. You need all the support you could get."

"I... I know." Akane said, choked a bit. "It's just... something inside me, Kasumi, something just _snapped._ I had to yell at him. He wasn't acting like he was sad. He was just acting like he was the boss. It was so tiring. To think I was the only one suffering."

"People deal with things differently. " Kasumi told her, "You've known that Ranma doesn't just express himself openly. He was probably really suffering on the inside. Just know you are not the only one feeling so terribly sad on the inside. You two need to be there for each other. Please, go reconcile with him. For the sake of your hearts. They're probably both in shambles right now."

"Okay..." Akane said, looking over her shoulder, scanning the room to see if Ranma had slipped in. She didn't see him, "I'll go see if I can find him." Akane told her, "Thank you, Kasumi."

"Mhm, call me if you need anything." Kasumi replied.

...

Kasumi hung the phone up and made herself a cup of tea, gently caressing her large stomach. She thought lovingly of her husband and two awaiting children, Souta and Youko, at home. She seated herself at the old table she had prepared food for so many years before. Her spoon clanged against the cup as she lost herself in deep thought over her family and Akane's family.

Her younger sister had proved to have the harder time in life than Kasumi. Kasumi was naturally good at cooking, could control her tempers, was liked by everybody, was pretty, and had a special kind of aura that attracted people to her. Akane was a sharp tongued, quick to anger girl, who, while pretty, scared boys off with anger and radical points of view.

"Have you talked to Akane and Ranma?" Kasumi sat back, a bit startled by the sudden voice. She blinked once or twice as she looked up at Ranma's towering younger brother, Drager. He had a few American comic books tucked under his arm, hooked by Ranma years and years ago. "Did I scare you?" He asked.

"N... no." Kasumi replied, tapping her sppon on the edge of her china cup. "Yes, I spoke with Akane a few moments ago. Aiko is sedated right now and is under surveillance." Drager seated himself across from her, spreading his comic books out. "What are you reading?" She asked as he pulled a copy close to him.

"_Titans of Tomorrow_," Drager told her, "It's an American comic book about a group of teenagers that have powers and protect their city."

"That sounds like something my son, Souta, would like." Kasumi told him with a warm chuckle, "He absolutely loves super heros. He really likes _Jojo's Bizarre Adventure_. He's always begging for the newest volume or for us to buy him this childs magazine it's featured in weekly."

"How old are your children?" Drager asked.

"My son, Souta, is six years old." Kasumi replied, "And my daughter, Youko, is four. They're really quite darling. I'm sure you'd absolutely love them, Drager."

"I do like children." He replied with a big grin. "Do you know what gender your next child is?"

"Oh," She looked down at her round belly, "Yes. It's another girl."

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"Well..." Kasumi let out a light sigh and took a sip of her warm tea. "Ono and I actually want to name her... Akane." Kasumi looked up at Drager to gauge his reaction. "Don't tell Akane, yet. I want to name my daughter Akane because I want her to be strong like my younger sister. Nabiki never had any troubles being liked in school... but then again, she didn't care. Akane has endured more hardships than anybody I know and has maintained such a well balanced perspective on life. I want to name my daughter Akane to honour everything my little sister has gone through." Kasumi explained.

Drager pondered this for a moment before smiling at Kasumi, "I think that's a really good idea."

"I'm glad you think so." Kasumi replied, "It was either my sister's name or Ono's mother's name. But I think Akane will be more fitting. It will be like a warrior's name. A strong name." Kasumi rubbed her swelling belly, "If I name her Akane, I know she'll be okay." Kasumi looked up at Drager, "Every parent worries about their children, Drager. When I can't see my children, I worry, even though right now I know they are home with their father, probably colouring and laughing and watching their favourite cartoons in the living room like they always are. I could not even imagine the pain and worry that is coursing through my own sisters veins right now. She is probably so scared."

"Yeah, but Akane and Ranma are strong. And they have a daughter who is just as strong as they are." Drager said, "They're going to make it through as a family and remain a family."

"You know, you're right." Kasumi beamed over at Drager. She gently pat the top of his hand and then gave it a squeeze, "You've come a long way, Drager. I'm really proud of you." Drager smiled and placed his hand atop Kasumi's.

"Thank you."

...

Ranma was nowehere to be found. Aiko found herself sitting in a stiff chair that was besides Aiko's room. Her elbows were planted into her knees as she leaned forward on her arms, slightly bobbing her knee. Aiko was still asleep, but her door was closed and off limits to anybody who was not medical personel. Akane's mind was everywhere and she more than anything wanted to go home, crawl into her bed with Ranma, and fall asleep. And when she awoke, she wanted to see a beaming Aiko.

Akane remembered back to a time that Aiko was six...

_It was a cool winter morning. Aiko propped herself up on her elbow, rubbing her little eyes. She was six years old, exciteable, with a bright future reflected in her soft brown eyes. Her short black curly hair waved slightly as she looked up at her winter. That's when she noticed something. She scrambled out of her beds, her nightgown swaying back and forth, as she scrambled up onto her desk and mashed her face into the window. It was snowing!_

_ Her breath fogged the glass up and she leaned back, furiously wiping it away in big melodramtic circles. She couldn't believe it! The snow was sinking to the ground. The ground was already covered in a thick coating of snow. Aiko's smile could barely get wider on her small rosy face. She scampered down from her desk, her little bare feet padding against the ground. She opened her door, giggling as she raced down the hallway towards her parents room, her arms pumping back and forth._

_ She slid her parents door open to hear the quiet snore of her father. She giggled as quietly as she could as she crept up to her parents bed. She crawled onto the chest at the foot of her parents bed and overlooked her slumbering care givers. Ranma had an arm around Akane. He was laying on his back, his head slightly lolled to the side, resting against Akane's head. Her head was on Ranma's chest, her arm flung across his chest. They cuddled together for warmth._

_ "IT'S SNOWING!" Aiko shouted, throwing her arms in the air. Immediately her parents eyes flew open as Aiko began jumping on the bed, jumping over and over their bundle of legs beneath the quilt. "Momma, daddy! It's snowing outside! It's really snowing!" Akane and Ranma exchanged soft smiles as they watched their miracle child jump up and down exciteably on the bed. They didn't even mind being woken up by Aiko. They loved to be woken up into pure joy. She eventually threw herself down in between Akane and Ranma, who made room between them and tucked her in with them. "Come on! It's snowing outside! We have to go play!" Aiko said, looking between her parents._

_ "We will, silly!" Ranma said, giving her a little tickle. She giggled furiously. Akane and Ranma plopped two big kisses on either of her cheek and she let out a melodramtic "ew". Akane gently combed her fingers through Aiko's shimmering hair and then smiled over at Ranma. It was purest joy they'd ever had on their faces, as they shared this intimate moment._

Akane sat up straight in the stiff chair, wiping the tears away from her bleary eyes on her sweater cuff. She sniffled and sat back, trying to hold it together. She could feel a sickness welling up inside her as she thought about her daughter on the other side of the door, fighting for her life. Akane's stomach took a terrible tumble.

All she could see was Aiko's young face. Her beaming face, her eyes twinkling. Her toothless smile at some points in her life. Her little grubby hands, smudging every clear surface in sight of their home. the soft tender pad of her feet as they slapped against the carpeted areas of their house. Her screams of delight as her father chased her through the yard, threatening to tickle her. Her love for the cherry blossom tree that bloomed every spring.

Akane's stomach began churning. Her covered her hand over her mouth, tears blurring her eyes. She was feeling dizzy. She grasped the arm the chair so hard, her knuckle bleached white. She began finding it hard to focus. She thought about Aiko, dying on the other side of the door. And then her mind began wandering to Ranma. She has done nothing but push Ranma away, even though he's been suffering just as much as she has. And she's only greatened his suffering by making him feel worse herself.

...

Ranma walked out of the little corner store two blocks from the hospital. He sighed, tucking his new merchandise into his pocket. He shoved his hands into his pockets and took a slight glance around and began heading back in the direction of the hospital. The sun was so bright and the sky so blue, it almost seemed wrong that day should be so beautiful while daughter's skin was so gray.

A couple strolled past him. They were both so wrapped up in each other. Gazing into each others eyes, their fingers laced so tightly and wound that nobody could ever break them apart if they tried. Ranma almost sighed looking at that couple. He couldn't remember a time when he and Akane were that close, smiling at each other, holding each others hands, ready to take on the future. Lately, they had been ignoring each other, trying to almost top each other with grief it seemed.

Ranma now stood on the corner of the hospital. He looked around him. A few nurses lingered, looking tired and worn in their scrubs. Ranma withdrew a cigarette from his pocket and put it on his lips. He lit his lighter, taking a puff of the tobacco. He inhaled deeply, letting out a long exhale. He had never really smoked before. A few times, but he had figured out it calmed his nerves. And he needed it badly. He kept taking drag after drag, trying to clear himself in the smoke that hazed him. He closed his eyes and began thinking within the smoke.

_"Ranma!" Akane's voice ripped from his distraction. He didn't even bother to look up from what he was doing. He was busy doing calculations and budgeting. Money had become a bit tight. Between Aiko's gymnastic classes with the best, Drager's sudden rampage on the credit cards, and Akane's operation on her ankle, money had become quite stressful. He sat on the bed as he he began making cuts to things that would help put the family in a better financial situation,_

_ Akane had done everything she chould. She massaged his shoulders sometimes before bed, cut back on unnecessary spending like new clothes, food on the go, and extra luxuries. It had been nice and Ranma was appreciative, it just wasn't enough to get rid of the stress that riddled his very core._

_ "Ranma!" Came Akane's voice again._

_ "Yes?" Ranma mumbled, still scribbling down new budget cuts. He heard Akane enter the room and close the door. Ranma still didn't bother to look up._

_ "Ranma... stop looking at the expenses, we have other things to do."_

_ "Like what?" Ranma asked, putting a line through Drager's Magazine Subscription. "What's more important than saving money?"_

_ "Well, love... and passion..." Came Akane's voice, smooth and velvety. Ranma now looked up when he heard the tone of her voice. There was Akane wearing a spaghetti strap silky red night gown, that was short. Too short. It complimented her curvy body. Ranma's mouth dropped open. He had never seen her in lingerie before. "Well? Do you like it?" She asked, self consciously rubbing her hands down the silk nightie._

_ "I... I..." Ranma sputtered uselessly. Akane now smiled and blushed. She walked over to his side of the bed and threw his budgeting to the floor. "I..." Ranma's eyes now darted to her slightly revealed chest. His heart was pounding as Akane strattled herself over him. She ran her hands along his chiseled chest and began kissing her neck. She let out a steamy warm puff of breath into his ear, sending a goosebump shudder down his spine._

_ "Ranma..." She whispered, nibbling on his ear. "I want you." Ranma was still at a loss of words. "Take me!" She whispered, giving a tug at his shirt. Ranma pressed his hand firmly into her back, lowering her onto the bed. He dug himself into her neck, his hand groping her breast. She let out a breathy moan, flinging her head back._

Ranma shook the memory from him. He flicked his finished cigarette off to the side. He took in a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. He'd better go find Akane and see if she's cooled down yet. Ranma entered through the automatic door and glanced among all the people in the waiting room. Some looked as if they were doing their best to remain calm. Others looked so lost, they had become numb inside. Which was what was beginning to happen to Ranma.

When Ranma got to Aiko's hall, he spotted Akane. She was leaned back in the chair, her head dangling back against the wall, her eyes closed. She didn't look at peace. Her hand was resting on her abdomen, and the years of reproductive problems flashed through his mind again. Her body worked so hard to nourish this child, and it felt as if the child was slipping through her fingers only feet away. Ranma gently knelt beside her chair, resting his chin on the arm rest.

"'Kane..?" He whispered, reaching out and resting his hand on her wrist. Her eyes slid over and she looked at Akane, giving him a weak smile, "Hey..." Ranma whispered with a smile, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"No..." Akane shook her head, whispering as well. "Ranma, I'm sorry." She sat up now.

"Sh." Ranma placed his hand on her knee. "It doesn't matter." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips, "Everything's been crazy, I know." Ranma said, heaving a slight sigh. "More than anything, I'd like for things to remain normal. But they won't for now, and we are going to have to face this... _together_." He laced his fingers through hers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saotome." Dr. Nyugen stepped out of Aiko's room. "We are ready to present to you Aiko's evaluation and future medical plan." Akane and Ranma exchanged worried looks.


	15. Slip Ups and Break Downs

Chapter Fifteen

Akane and Ranma were seated at the end of a long metal table. At the other end, Dr. Nyugen and his team of scientists stood, ready with their presentation to the worried sick parents. Akane squeezed Ranma's hand so hard he thought it would fall off. It reminded him of when she grasped his hand so tightly while she gave birth to Aiko. She was biting on her lip, the anxiety of the lab coat team was sickening, and stomach began churning, the acid burning the very inside of her being.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saotome," Dr. Nyugen began strongly, "We here at the hospital, find it is best if Aiko is put onto a three week regime. We will monitor her closely, feed her well, but restrict her in some ways. Such as, she won't be allowed to use the restroom alone and she cannot have shoelaces. However, visitations are the good part. Anybody, including her friends and extended family, can come visit her from three to eight every afternoon. You are free to see your daughter daily, for hours on end. We have concluded your daughter will need more social interaction, especially with her parents, to get through this terrible part of her life. But we are certain, at this point, her health has not taken any drastic turns, besides given her more severe asthma, and she will be able to make a full recovery."

Ranma actually smiled to this. "Hey... that's not so bad, 'Kane. Right?" He looked over at her, rubbing her hand gently. "Come on... she's going to make a full recovery!" Akane smiled weakly, tears brimming her eyes.

"My baby girl... is going to be alright?" Akane asked, voice pinched despite her growing happiness. The doctors all nodded, smiling amongst themself, "Aiko... she's going to come home!" The tears spilled over her eyes and she threw her arms around Ranma, sobbing happily into his collarbone, "She's coming home!" She cried.

_Five Days Later..._

Visitation days were beginning. Akane and Ranma sat outside Aiko's room. They were seated in the hallway. Ranma bobbed his knee impatiently while Akane picked at her nail. The two sat in a comfortable silence, excited to see Aiko after having to survive for the five brutal days while they evaluated and got her situated. The couple found themselves spending a lot of time away from each other under the same roof. It rained most of the days, so Ranma watched TV and did crossword puzzles while Akane worked on her sewing. The two would then come together for bed, give each other a peck, and then drift away in fevered thoughts over their daughter.

Ranma looked at Akane in the corner of his eye. She was busy making sure her nail was okay to even notice him, and he was sure her mind was gone out of this building. She had been strong and Ranma was proud. He had prepared himself for her angry tears, her rash fist busting out and breaking something, but she had remained unusually cool and quiet. She walked softer on the floors, ate a bit more heartily, and went to bed earlier. She took the time to sit down at the vanity in the morning and brush all the curls and snarls out of her short black hair. She took the time to add her face cream and rub it in and to pluck her eyebrows thoroughly. She got ready in the morning differently, before they had a child. She could actually take her time in the mirror. She didn't have to get up and bolt downstairs to pack a lunch and make sure to get breakfast in line. She didn't have to wake up early to wake another young person up. She didn't have to get the school uniforms fresh out of the dryer. She hadn't been a mother in five days and it was upsetting to Ranma. He loved her before she was a mother, but it was sad to see her broken eyes function in a body that couldn't act as a mother or perform motherly duties.

Drager had shifted a bit, too, in Ranma's judgement. He read more and he altogether stopped making food. He mostly only did it for himself, but he never prepped a dinner or a lunch. He stayed in his room and read. He read his comics and his animal books. He went out for long, long walks and to the library. Ranma had picked up on the cooking since Aiko had become absent in the household. He had a bit of expierence under his belt from when he broke his shoulder blade, but that was really it. He always delivered the room tray of food to Akane, who had found resolute in the sitting room, across the hall from Aiko's room. They'd eat together, in silence. And Ranma would pick the tray up, gently kiss her forehead, and leave her to the silence, where she just looked out the window and thought. Ranma thought multiple times to take Akane out on a date, to dinner or to the pier, but when he approached the sitting room door, peaked through, and saw how still she laid on the couch, he backed away and decided it was best to let her come to him. Which she never did. Akane was like a dog. When she was hurt, she cowered away from people and hid the wounds. She cowered away from her own husband who had the same wound as she. But Ranma told himself to understand.

Footsteps in the hallway drew Ranma out of this train of thought. He looked over to see Yuudai standing nearby, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He put his eyes to the ground before shifting uncomfortably and clearing his throat, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Saotome." He said.

"Yuudai, was it?" Ranma stood after a short pause. Akane remained where she was, only looking on. Yuudai gave off a quick nod. "What're you doing here?"

"I want to see her."

"I'm not sure _I _want you to see her." Ranma told him, crossing his arms over his chest. "You put her into harms way, Yuudai. I don't think I could ever forgive you for putting my little girl into danger."

"W... what I did was wrong, Mr. Saotome." Yuudai replied quickly, his voice full of tension and anxiety, "And I'm sorry. I... I just wanted to help Aiko break out of her shell. She wanted me to help her." He lowered his head, "I'm sory." He muttered.

"Sorry doesn't take the hurt away." Ranma said, bitterly.

"I know it doesn't." Yuudai looked up, "But I want to at least talk to her."

"You're going to have to wait your turn."

...

Aiko was nearly thrilled and relieved when she saw her parents walk through the door first. She thought it'd be the gymnastic team and she desperately wanted to forget them. Akane raced around the table pulling her daughter in tight. She frisked her fingers through her curly black hair, kissing along her jaw bone gently. "My sweet, sweet baby..." Ranma also rounded the table, placing a gentle hand on Aiko's shoulder. Aiko, with her pale rounded face, looked upward to her parents.

"Mom... Dad..." Her voice cracked and the family enjoyed a moment of silence in a group hug. Ranma and Akane seated themselves across from Aiko. They clasped hard onto her hand and smiled deeply into her misty confused eyes. "I've missed you two so much."

"We've missed you, too, sweetheart." Akane assured her, "It hasn't been the same."

"There's been nobody to watch scary movies with me." Ranma told her, earning a chuckle from Aiko, "Are you feeling better, Aiko?"

"Much." Aiko nodded vigoursly. "I've had so much time to think. My mind hasn't shut up since the last time I have seen you guys. It's been hard. Somebody has to help bathe me. I'm never out of somebody's vision. It's been a scary time period, but I think I finally have my mind clear."

"That's so good to hear, Aiko." Akane sighed in pure delight, "I know, things have been difficult. But... things are going to be different. Your father and I have also had a lot of reflecting time and we realize that maybe we weren't the best parents we could have been. I mean... maybe... _just _maybe, us as parents, could have stunted your growing anxiety. Maybe we could have helped..."

"Mom." Aiko gave her a look. "You guys are _not _bad parents. If anything, I'm a bad kid." She looked down at her nail and picked at it a bit, "I yelled at you guys. I tore this family apart."

"Baby, no..." Akane shook her head.

"You're our daughter and we love you no matter what." Ranma told her. Ranma lowered his eyes for a second, "Uh... there's somebody else here to see you."

"Really?" Aiko looked over at him with bright brown eyes, "Is it Uncle Drager?"

Ranma stood and walked towards the door. Once he had pulled it open, he gestured silently. Yuudai slowly walked through the door and made ashamed eye contact with Aiko. She sat back in her chair, breathless, shocked to even see him. Akane stood after patting Aiko's hand gently. The parents then took their leave. An awkward silence hung in the room as Yuudai walked towards the table and gently set the bouquet of flowers on it.

"Hi." He said once he settled in a seat.

"Hi." Aiko said back stiffly.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine." Aiko looked down at her hand. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." Yuudai said, slightly taken aback. "I've missed you." Aiko didn't say anything. She remained looking down at her hands, her eyes tracing along with the veins beneath her porecelain skin. "Aiko?"

She looked up now, "I..." She closed her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"That kiss was a mistake." Aiko said, her face heating up. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. "It was just all around wrong, Yuudai. I... I..." She became tongue tied.

"Look, what happened at the party, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to leave you alone while I hung out with other friends. I was just hopeful you'd just into a friend group... like normal kids." He nearly whispered the last part. Aiko's eyes widened and looked at him bewildered.

"Like _normal kids_?" She repeated, hurt and slightly angry.

"That slipped," Yuudai tried to assure her quickly. "I screwed up, Aiko. I know I did."

"You were my only friend." Aiko said, barely above a whisper. "You were all I had."

"People make mistakes!" Yuudai raised his voice slightly, "Aiko, I'm sorry. I know, I should have stayed with you. If I had maybe you wouldn't have gotten raped, maybe none-"

"I was _not _raped!" Aiko lashed out, "I was _attacked_."

"I didn't even know the punch was spiked, Aiko... I didn't know anything..." Yuudai's voice was slightly scratchy now, "I messed up, I know. But you're my friend and I want to be more than that. I want to be so much more than that. I enjoy you more than I enjoy anybody else."

Aiko looked down at her hands, shaking her head, "I think you need to go, Yuudai."

"Aiko..." He whispered, reaching out for her, but she abprutly pulled away.

...

"I feel so much better after speaking with her, Ranma." Akane said in pure ectasy as they prepared for bed that night, "She's cleared her mind. She's seen the light! She's going to actually be okay. I haven't felt this good in forever!" She let out a long comfortable sigh and strew herself across the bed while Ranma unbuttoned his shirt, smiling while he listened to her. "We got our baby back, Ranma! She's back!" He looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "I feel like a parent again!"

Just then, the phone rang, taking the couple off guard. "It's odd to be getting a call this late." Aiko said as she padded into the hallway and picked the phone up. "Hello, Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts-"

"Akane!" It was Kasumi and she sounded breathless.

"Kasumi, hi, what's up?" Akane asked, cocking her eyebrow up.

"My water just broke, but Ono is out with his brother...! I need you to come get me and take me to the hospital, please...!"

"Oh goodness, Ranma and I will be right there." Akane hung the phone up and looked over his shoulder at Ranma, who was waiting in the doorway, "Kasumi's having the baby _now_."


	16. Kasumi's Baby

Chapter Sixteen

Racing Kasumi to the hospital was simple. Ranma had no problem lifting the squirming and crying woman. Akane quickly grabbed Kasumi's overnight bag and took hold of Souta and Youko's hand, assuring them that Aunt Akane and Uncle Ranma would take care of everything.

Into the hospital the group broke. "This woman is having a baby!" Akane announced. A nearby nurse acted quickly in pushing a wheelchair out. Ranma slowly lowered the clenching brunette into the wheelchair. She let out a long uneven sigh, sweat covering her forehead. She reached outwards, pressing her hand through Souta's hair.

"Mommy's alright..." She whispered, "Just stay with Uncle Ranma and Aunt Akane." She smiled weakly between her children, then looked up at Akane and Ranma, "Thank you."

"We'll be right here in the waiting room if you need us." Akane told her. And so Ranma and Akane seated themselves, "Come on, you two, your father should be here soon." Souta pulled himself up into the seat beside Akane, but Youko climbed into Ranma's lap. Akane smiled slightly as Ranma thought nothing of it. Youko lowered her head to his chest and he gently rest his hand on her side.

It must have been another twenty to thirty minutes before a frazzled Dr. Tofu wandered through the door. Akane stood up to greet him, but his children rushed to him first, wrapping their arms around his long legs. He looked down at them and then scooped them up, kissing their foreheads. Akane and Ranma now approached him.

"Ranma, Akane!" Dr. Tofu looked visibly relaxed. "Thank you so much for getting Kasumi to the hospital. I wouldn't have gone out with my brother if I had known she was due any day. She still had a few more weeks to go."

"Well, she's back there now, Doc." Ranma nodded towards the hallway, "If you wanna go be there for her. We'll watch these two." Dr. Tofu passed a child to each of them.

"Right," He said, taking in a big gulp of air, "Thank you two." He kissed his kids foreheads before asking a Nurse to lead him to his wife's birthing room. Ranma and Akane seated themselves again.

"I miss Aiko." Akane commented, "The hospital reminds me of her." Ranma gave her a gentle pat.

"It's all going to be okay." The couple shared a smile.

_Three hours later..._

It was close to 1am. Ranma and Akane were nearly falling asleep in their chairs, with their niece and nephew already out cold laying ontop of them. Ranma's head lolled one way, gently bumping against Alane's jaw bone. Her eyes slowly slid open to the bright artificial hospital lights, but she didn't think she could keep them open much longer, because the weight began sinking back down on her eyelids and she fell against Ranma's head again.

"Ranma! Akane!" Came a breathless Dr. Tofu voice. The two perked up. They stood to greet Dr. Tofu, carrying the sleeping children gently, "She's beautiful!"

"It's a girl?" Akane asked with a wide smile.

"7 pounds and five ounces, 22 inches long!" Dr. Tofu said proudly. "Would you like to see her?"

...

Akane and Ranma entered Kasumi's room with Dr. Tofu. The children were left sleeping in the childrens area. Kasumi was sitting up in bed, her chestnut brown hair a total mess, her eyes furiously red from fatigue. She was holding the small baby swaddled in light pink cloth. The baby had darker curls atop her head. Kasumi looked up at Ranma and Akane with a big smile.

"Kasumi," Akane cooed, leaning in close to the baby, "She's absolutely perfect."

"Yeah, that's a good looking baby." Ranma chimed in, "What're you guys naming her?"

Kasumi looked over at Dr. Tofu who gave her a dazzling smile and nodded. He seated himself beside his wife on the bed and gently kissed her temple. Kasumi looked up at him once again before looking to the awaiting Saotome couple. "We're naming her Akane." Akane's eye brows cocked up at this, "You're s strong, Akane... I want to name my daughter after an example."

"Kasumi..." Tears misted up in Akane's eyes. "Baby Akane Tofu?"

"I think it sounds great." Dr. Tofu smiled. Akane wiped furiously away at her tears but they kept coming. Ranma gently rest his hand on Akane's back. A nurse entered the room a few moments later. "Nurse," Dr. Tofu stood up and reached into Kasumi's overnight bag, "Could you take a few pictures? I'm afraid I'm no photographer. Akane, Ranma, do you want to take a picture with Akane?"

Akane smiled as Kasumi passed the sweet, sweet baby girl into her arms. Ranma wrapped his arm around Akane's back and leaned close to her while they beamed into the disposable camera with the baby. The flash went off. Akane and Ranma now looked down into the baby's face. Her eyes were a little bit open, flecks of brown visible.

"She's precious." Akane whispered, "She reminds me of when Aiko was born."

"That's when my life suddenly made the most amount of sense." Ranma murmered, resting his chin on her shoulder. "The best thing to ever happen to me was becoming a father."


	17. Photographs

Chapter Seventeen

_Three Days Later..._

Akane placed the magnet over the newly developed picture of her and Ranma with baby Akane Tofu. She smiled lovingly at it. Her eyes lowered slightly below the picture to see a picture of ten year old Aiko. She was smiling brightly, holding her gold medal out from her recent gym meet. She was sitting in Ranma's lap, who was holding her and beaming proudly. Aiko was missing some front teeth, her curls wild. Akane smiled at the picture. She then looked over to see another one. Aiko was in her bathing suit at the local pool, her curls flattened and russled beneath her goggles that were carelessly pushed atop her head. Ranma was sitting nearby in bathing trunks and no shirt. He was smiling over at Aiko. And beneath that photo was a picture of a young toddler Aiko in footy pajamas sitting criss cross in the middle of the hallway with a bowl of rice in her small little pudgey fingers. Akane smiled trying to recall the probably silly story that went along with Aiko eating rice in the hallway. There were so many pictures of Aiko that filled the refridgerator. A nearby one was of Aiko as a toddler in a loose shirt and a diaper holding Ranma's hand as they walked around in the yard together. Another one was of Aiko on Akane's back on a hiking trip. She took a slow step back from the fridge. That's when her eyes caught onto the billboard nearby in the kitchen that was supposed to be for recipes but Aiko had put some stuff on it. Akane turned around and approached the board. There were some young marker pictures done by Aiko, but that's when Akane noticed a small post it note in the corner. The top of the stationary read: _From the desk of Aiko... _Akane gently pulled it off the billboard and brought it closer to her. It was a handwritten note from Aiko that couldn't be old. Her cursive was neat and pretty, much better than Akane's.

_I love you more than words can say. Thank you for being my parents. Love you. Aiko._

Akane's finger traced along the drawn in heart, tears misting her eyes. She turned abruptly and walked upstairs to where Ranma was busy vacuuming Aiko's room, cleaning it in prepartion for when she came home. Akane turned off the sucking device, making Ranma look over his shoulder. He saw Akane in tears and immediately dropped the hose. "Akane?" He asked in shock. She sniffled, holding the stationary out to him. He took it into his hands. His eyes glided all over the page and Akane could see him staring intently into the heart she drew after her name, "Where'd you find this?"

"It was on the bulletin board in the kitchen." Akane said, wiping away at her tears. "How could we not have seen it?"

"She's always putting stuff on it." Ranma replied, looking up from the note. "It's nice to see, though. Maybe we aren't such bad parents after all." He smiled at his trembling wife, "I love finding little things like these from Aiko around the house. She knows just how to make somebody feel better. I'm feeling a lot better after reading this. How 'bout you, 'Kane?" Akane thought for a moment.

"Yes." She said with a slight sniffle. "Actually, I do."

...

Drager entered int Aiko's room. Aiko was busy devouring some romantic novels her parents had brought to her at her request. She looked comfy. Her curly black hair was done up in a ponytail and she was in a comfy white t-shirt with black sweat pants. She sat up with delight when she saw her visitor. "Hi, Uncle Drager!" She beamed, "Did Mom and Daddy come with you?"

"Not right now." Drager shook his head, "But they'll be by soon. How're you feeling, kiddo?" He asked, giving her forehead a peck and seating himself on the edge of her bed.

"It's going as good as recooperation can go." Aiko shrugged, closing her book. "What's been going on outside? I haven't seen the sun in weeks!"

"I haven't seen it either." Drager joked, "It's been raining a lot." He reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet. He then pulled out a folded up picture. "Here's a picture of your mother and father with your new cousin." He held it out to Aiko, who quickly unfolded the picture.

"What's her name?" Aiko asked.

"Akane."

"No, the baby's."

"Akane."

Aiko looked up at Drager, "They named the baby after my mom?" She then looked at the picture. At first she hovered over the baby's face, but then she looked between her parents face. Her mother looked like she had been crying, whats new, but Ranma looked so at peace. It made Aiko's stomach knot up. Her parents looked so tranquil and normal in that photo. But when their own daughter was around, all she did was put them on edge and in stress. "They look happy." Aiko commented.

"It was a special moment," Drager replied, shrugging.

"Were my parents this happy when I was born?" Aiko looked up at them.

"They were ten times happier than they are in this picture." Drager told her, "Aiko you have to understand that you _are _your parents world. They don't care how much trouble you've been in or caused, you will always be their number one. It's a parent thing. I'm not a parent, but as your uncle, I feel very strongly to you as do your parents." He set his hand on her shoulder, "My parents gave up on me when I was very young and for awhile, your father did, too. But you're surrounded by an entire family that loves you and will never give up on you. You're worth everything."

"Do you really mean that, Uncle Drager?" Aiko asked with wide eyes.

"I mean it with all my heart." Drager nodded, "And to prove it to you, I brought somthing else." Drager reached into his pocket while Aiko continued looking at the picture of her parents with her new little cousin, Akane. Drager pulled out another folded picture and held it out to Aiko. It was a lot older, Aiko could tell because the back side was slightly aged and there was wear and tear along the edges. She unfolded the picture slowly. It was her parents. Akane was laying in a hospital bed, her hair a mess. Ranma was sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms around Akane. In Akane's arms was a sleeping baby wrapped in a powder pink cloth.

"Who is that baby?" Aiko asked, pointing to it.

"That's you, the day you were born." Drager told her.

"Wow, look!" Aiko's eyes jumped, "Daddy is _crying_! He never cries!"

"It was the happiest day of his life." Drager told her, "You were against the odds when your mom became pregnant with you. You were probably a miracle." Aiko continued to stare at the picture, "Hold onto that picture. If you want more, let me know."

...

"Hi, sweetheart!" Akane and Ranma entered Aiko's room. She looked up from her book and beamed at her parents. There were short embraces. Akane looked around the room. It had a tad bit more character to it. One of her counselors had given her a poster from an anime she watched, there were drawings that were exchanged with other children in the same position as she was. And right next to her bed, Akane spied the picture of the day Aiko was born. "Where'd you get this?" Akane asked, reaching forward just to graze it.

"Uncle Drager." Aiko reached into her book, "He brought me this one, too, with baby Akane." She pulled it out to show her the picture, "I can't wait to meet her myself."

"You're going to love her." Akane told her, "She's got the _cutest _brown eyes!" Aiko smiled at her parents, warming their hearts. "But of course, dear, nothing is cuter than your brown eyes." Akane sat down next to Ranma, who placed his hand on her thigh.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry." Aiko said, "I really am. I can't wait to come home. I can't even wait to go back to school."

"That's great, Aiko." Ranma said with a grin. "We can't wait to have you back home."

"Everything is going to be okay from now." Akane said with a somewhat soppy smile.

"I promise it's going to be." Aiko confirmed.


	18. The End

Chapter Eighteen

_Three Months Later_

Aiko hung yet another gold medal up on the wall and smiled triumphantly at all her hardcore that shined in the evening light. She was back on the gymnastics team and everybody seemed to only have nice things to say to her. Fumiko, Sayuri, and Hikaru had tolerated her. They spoke to her when it warranted it, but they still kept their distance. Aiko didn't mind much. She didn't want many friends. She spoke to Yuudai every now and then in math class. She even had gone over to his house twice since being home from the hospital. She had him over once, too, for dinner with her parents.

Aiko had made a grand recovery and leapt back into gymnastics at full speed. She had become better than what she had once been before the life changing event. Aiko sometimes thought of what she had done. Sometimes she thought back to the night she was at Fumiko's and shivered beneath her covers. And sometimes her mind wandered to her suicide attempt.

It was weird to Aiko. She tried to end her life. She felt so bad about herself she actually wanted to end her life. As she recovered and began living life again, she couldn't believe she had been so weak and easily swayed. She couldn't believe she took the life her parents gave her so loosely, like it wasn't a gift. She acted like her parents didn't want her, but in reality, she had become her parents whole life, and like her Uncle Drager had said, there was nothing she could ever do to change that.

Ranma and Akane were her biggest support team when she first got out of the hospital and back home. Aiko still felt somewhat sad. She felt eagered to return to school but frightened at the same time. She wondered if the kids at school knew what happened. Of course, they all did. And Aiko was scared to see their looks and hear the wind of their whisper as she walked past. She felt confident the day her first return to school came, though. Her parents walked with her to school, on either side of her, holding her hand like when she was younger. They walked to the front gates, hugged her, and kissed her. Her mother packed her an extra special lunch and Ranma provided her some extra money to get herself a treat on the way home. The advice they gave left her feeling inflated and ready. The looks cast her direction all day didn't even begin to wear on her.

All in all, everything had returned to normal. She visited her Aunt Kasumi, Uncle Ono, Souta, Youko, and her newest cousin, Akane. Holding that new baby blew her mind. Two people in love created another life. They created a whole new person who had their whole life ahead of them. As Aiko looked at her young cousin, she hoped that they would find their ways a whole lot easier than she had. Her Aunt Kasumi took her out to a small café and enjoyed talking with her only neice. She also was a great emotional support and listener for Aiko who sometimes just needed a good rant about school and recovery. She sometimes got tired of the frequent hospital check ups.

Akane and Ranma seemed pretty at ease, too, and resumed teaching their Martial Arts. Classes had ceased since Aiko had fallen ill. But crowds came racing back to the school, the parents knowing the story and supporting Akane and Ranma. Akane and Ranma were suddenly very alert with death, too. They sometimes lay awake at night with their hands clasped talking about how quickly somebody could get swept away from them. Kind of like how they almost lost their grip on Aiko. It shook the sweetheart couple to the very core to know their daughter almost ended her life. And it upset them even more, some nights, to wonder how they could let somebodies life get that way.

The golden days of raising Aiko were far over. She was becoming a teenager. Maturing into a woman, and wanted to be treated as so. She never spoke of trying to kill herself. She spoke more of her recovery into the real world, as if she just hurt herself doing a sport. She never led on to people as to why she was in the hospital for so long. Just that she was "sick." Not suicidal. She didn't like to think of herself suicidal. She wanted to be a normal person. After almost dying and being held in a facility, she realized that life was so much more than finding true love and being accepted. As long as she loved and accepted herself, she realized she was stronger than anybody else.

The family was a strong as ever, though. The bond of their love tightened and they all cared for each other more than they ever had. Akane and Ranma were happy to once again have their real daughter back. Parts of her were gone that they loved, but she had developed new identites of life that they cherished more than the ones that had disappeared.

Aiko set some books onto her desk, wondering which one she would read first. She then turned around to begin picking up the mess in her dirty room. Clothes littered the floor, along with shoes, and plenty of other books. She had become a book worm in the past few months and every chance she had, she was claiming another book to devour. She picked up a long sleeve blue shirt and a pair of track pants and turned to throw them on her bed when she pressed her hand to her chest in shock. Yuudai was at her window, panting.

"Yuudai!" She exclaimed, "How did you get up here?"

"A ladder," Yuudai said breathily, "But it was still a sport to get up here. I don't know how you just jump and climb all over the place with asthma. You must have lungs of steel." Aiko now smiled at the ramblings of her friend. She was sure she didn't like him or think of him romantically anymore. But after drifting apart from him, she realized she at least wanted his friendship.

"Well, good job at getting up here." Aiko said, reaching for a headband and beginning to pull her bangs back, "So, what can I do for you?" Aiko asked, cocking an eyebrow up. .

"Um, well," Yuudai stammered, reaching into his backpack, "I wanted to return this to you." He pulled out a hardbound journal. "I ended up with it a while ago."

"My diary." Aiko's eyes were wide with shock, "Why did you take my diary?"

"It was an accident." Yuudai said, offering the book outwards. Aiko took it into her hands.

"Well, thank you." Aiko nodded at him, setting the book on her desk, "Was there anything else?"

"How are you?" Yuudai asked, suddenly.

Aiko arched her eyebrows, "Good. Thank you."

"Gymnastic meet on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there, front row, cheering you on." Yuudai said with a smile.

A smile slowly spread across Aiko's face, "I'll look for you."

"Alright, see you then." Yuudai replied. He looked over his shoulder for a slight moment, then looked over at her, "Can I use the front door?" He asked, scrambling into her room clumsily.

"Sure." Aiko said, opening her bedroom door, "Good bye Yuudai."

"See you at school!" He said, entering the hallway.

"Yeah," Aiko said with a fuzzy warm smile, "See you at school."

_The End_


End file.
